Paths Taken
by pyro07
Summary: Change is coming. Signs are everywhere. Two girls and their tales of survival and the love they found along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own SON and the main theme (and some of the characters) are from the series of books called 'A Song of Ice and Fire' by George Martin. **

**Author's Notes: **I'm basically new at writing SON fanfic but I have written some Buffy fics. I'm a huge George Martin fan so I decided to mix the books with SON, change around a few things and this is was the outcome. This first story will be based on the first book 'A Game of Thrones' and I hope people like it…

**Chapter 1**

The morning air blew around the wall, forcing Spencer to pull her cloak closer to her body. She sighed and kept her vigilance, staring at the road which was slowly becoming lighter in the morning rays. Her father and brothers had spent the night by the Wall ensuring that the men there had supplies to last them partially through the harsh winter common in the North. She had watched as her father set off to behead a man who had tried to run away from his posting on the Wall. The man had allegedly broken down in whimpers and crazed murmurings of murderous ghosts then abandoned his post. Leaving your post at the wall was certain death. There weren't enough men there as it was and volunteers were few and far to come by so once you joined they made sure you understood what you had sworn to do for the rest of your life. She knew her mother would not be happy with her spending most of the night looking out for her brothers but she couldn't help it. They were family after all and if there was one thing Arthur Carlin had instilled in his children, it was that family came above all else. Off course her mother couldn't complain too much as Spencer was sure Paula Carlin had spent most of the night looking out her window as well. Finally, the appearance of horses further down the road and Spencer could breathe a little easier. She gathered up her cloak and boots and headed out to the gate to meet her father and brothers as they approached their home. Spencer walked down the road breathing in the fresh, cool morning air oblivious to the woods that surrounded their home. The Carlins were forest men, the woods and the animals there were more friends than enemies.

Suddenly a shout broke out and Spencer watched as her younger brother Anthony led his horse off the road towards a slight clearing in the woods which led to the bank of a river. Spencer ran the last of the distance towards the commotion, hoping it was nothing too serious that Anthony had spotted. As she drew closer she could hear the excitement in his voice as he pointed out his discovery to his father. Spencer forced her way to the front of the group, missing the bemused faces of her older brothers, as she stood next to her father.

"Shouldn't you be still asleep?" Arthur Carlin asked his daughter. Truth be told he hadn't been surprised to see her heading down the road to meet them. She was always head strong and brave, albeit sometimes she held herself as lady-like as possible. It amused him to no end but his wife didn't always see the humour there.

"Father, you know I can't sleep while you all are gone. Besides, I would've missed whatever Anthony's found if I had stayed in with Mother" Spencer replied, smiling up at her father. The blond then turned to face her brother's discovery. Not too far from them, lying on the bank was a she-direwolf with what seemed like five new-born puppies. Direwolves were the emblem on the Carlin banner and thus were deeply respected by all those in the area. Seeing direwolves, however, was regarded as an omen of things to come and the expression on Arthur Carlin showed his silent musings on what his son had found.

"See Father? There. Can we keep them? There's five of them on for each of us" Anthony exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes son but as you can see their mother doesn't seem willing to give them up yet." The mother direwolf looked as though she was slowly dying but seemed intent on keeping the perceived threat away from her children. Even as she drew her last breath she tried to remain standing and bared her teeth, daring anyone to come closer. The Carlins had always perceived that having a direwolf among them would keep away any danger and once Arthur Carling had counted the number of puppies the she-wolf had he had already considered giving one to each of his children.

They all watched as the mother slowly lay down beside her children and passed on into the afterlife. Once they were sure that the wolf was dead, Glen stepped forward to claim on of the puppies as his own. Soon Clay followed with Anthony almost running beside him to pick their own as well. Spencer watched her brothers still a little unsure about the state of the mother.

"Aren't you going to pick one for yourself?" Arthur Carlin asked quietly to his daughter. He watched as the determination crossed over his daughter's face before she too headed towards the animals to pick her own. Arthur followed behind her to pick up the last one which would be for his other daughter, Danielle, who was probably still sleeping if his wife had not woke her up.

Spencer stared at the little bundle of fur in her arms. The pup she had picked was a deep brown with a white tipped tail. "Hmm what should I name you? It has to be something strong and brave because I know Glen will make fun of me if I give you a silly name." She continued her musings as the group turned back onto the road towards the house. "I know. How about…Phantom?" As if in agreement, the pup whimpered and snuggled deeper into her arms. "Yes I'll name you Phantom and you'll be the best direwolf ever to come into the Carlin household."

* * *

The day had gone by with all the Carlin children playing with their wolves. Danielle had squealed at the sight of her pup and had promptly named her Lady which brought snorts of laughter from her older brothers. Spencer had walked a little further into the yard so she could begin to train her pup but she decided to first feed it and herself. She was in the parlor trying to weasel some fruit from the cook when the horn sounded at the gate. That what the signal for incoming guests so Spencer abandoned her trial for food and headed to the yard to see who had come by their homestead.

Above her, in the main bedroom Paula Carlin sighed at the sound of the horn.

"I apologize Arthur but I still don't like it. Why would Robert come all the way here if it wasn't for a favor? And knowing him his favors will require you to travel away from Winterfell."

Arthur stared at his wife. He understood her concerns and shared some of them but Robert was his king and his friend, he could not refuse Robert welcome at Winterfell and neither could he back down from anything Robert asked of him. "I know. Let's just see what he wants. For all we know he could just be here to visit and hunt." Seeing the skepticism on his wife's face, Arthur rubbed his forehead tiredly. "Just bear with him for now? He is still our king and thus we need to obey him even if he asks the impossible." He turned from his wife and headed down to great the visitors who were now filling his yard.

Arthur had done nothing to ease her concerns but Paula knew he was a just and good man. If Robert required his services, Arthur would not refuse him. Oblivious to all this Spencer stared wide-eyed at the new arrivals in her home not knowing, though, how much this visit would change her life forever.

**I know this is a vague beginning with not enough Spencer and no Ashley but I need to set the background to this and if I don't it won't make a lot of sense later on. I'm not going to keep directly with the books so if you decide to read the books and see that my story doesn't follow them then that's okay coz I'm planning on branching off into my own imagination later. Oh and if there's any complaints feel free to tell me, I don't mind criticism…too much.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: **3 reviews for my first ever SON fic, so thanks go out to **EagleSenior**, **Cyberbaby **and **jbs10**. I guess from the reviews I should continue right? The story won't pick up just yet but I am trying to write longer chapters and I'll probably skip a couple of events from the book so this story doesn't go on forever…although if people like it that might not be such a bad thing right?

**Disclaimer: Forgot to add this to the first chapter. Some of the character names, places etc belong to Mr George Martin so they aren't mine, my imagination isn't that brilliant otherwise I wouldn't be in school, I'd write instead!**

**Chapter 2:**

Her brother held up the gown for her. "This is beauty. Touch it. Go on. Caress the fabric."

Ashley touched the fabric. It had been such a long time since she had felt anything so smooth or silky. It frightened her a little. "Is it really mine?"

"Off course. Magister Illyrio thought that you might want to wear something befitting a princess," Nicholas said. He was high spirits today. "The color will bring out your eyes more and soon you shall have jewels and gold as well to go with you attire. Illyrio promised. Tonight though you must look like a princess so you must wear this."

_A princess_, Ashley thought. Once upon a time maybe, far back in her memories, she remembers that she was once treated as a princess and dressed as such. Sometimes she forgot and it felt as though her brother was pretending still. "What does he want Nicholas?" Ashley and her brother had spent almost half a year living with the magister, eating his food and being pampered by his servants but Ashley learnt a long time ago that gifts such as these came with a price, and here in the free city of Pentos, that was no different.

"Illyrio is no fool," Nicholas stated darkly. He was a gaunt, pale man with nervous fingers and his usually brown eyes had a feverish look to them. "He knows I will remember my friends when I come into my throne."

Ashley sighed quietly. Everyday her brother spoke of his stolen throne and how he was going to get it back. She didn't believe that though. Even though he told her every chance he got to never forget who he was, who they were, Ashley couldn't help but feel that maybe he brother spent too much time in the past and not enough time in the present. He spoke of his future quite frequently but she doubted he had any substantial plans to regain his throne.

"Hurry up and get dressed. Illyrio has some guests over that he wants us to meet. I mean to get their assistance into forming my army so you need to look presentable and of your birth when we enter," he stated, bringing her out of her thoughts. Nicholas then left to go prepare himself.

Ashley looked wistfully out of her window to the streets of Pentos. She could hear children playing and laughing just below her and the priests beginning their evening hymns as the light their night fires. For a moment she wished she could be out there, running around barefoot and breathless, with her clothes in tatters, and no past or future or a feast with Khal Drogo at his manse. Somewhere beyond the sunset, across the sea, lay her homeland according to her brother. Hills and valleys of green, rushing rivers, sunlight filtering through all below it, knights with their armor glinting in the sunshine, riding through to battles which would long be told after their deaths, a place of fairytales and dreams. In the Free Cities they spoke of these lands as Westeros and the Sunset Kingdoms. Her brother had a simpler name. "Our land," he called it. He stated these words as if in prayer, as though if he said them enough the gods would surely hear him and answer him. "Ours by blood, taken from us by treachery but ours still now and forever. You do not steal from a dragon because a dragon never forgets."And maybe a dragon did remember but Ashley only could now see vague shapes in her mind when she thought of their supposed home. She still dreamed though, hoping that one day her love would one day come and take her away to live in those kingdoms forever.

A knock at the door announced the arrival of one of the servants to help her prepare. The old woman came in with towels while a few other servants brought in her bath and hot water for her use. Ashley stepped into the bath and let the old woman bathe her. The woman washed out her long dark hair, which needs to be cut now she thought to herself, and gently combed out any knots, all in silence. She was then dressed and scented before her brother stepped back in to escort her to the feast.

He chattered the entire way of how this Khal Drogo was going to lend him his army as an alliance of sorts so that he could regain his throne once more. Ashley barely paid attention and only nodded or made the appropriate noises to keep her brother believing that's he followed his dream too. As they drew closer to the manse, Ashley felt a chill go through her. All around their party were strange men with oiled, braided hair and hardly any clothing. She had heard some of the servants refer to these men as barbarians and she couldn't help but fear for herself and her brother for dealing with these men. Magister Illyrio approached their party from the main door.

"She is a vision, Your Majesty'" he stated when he looked Ashley over. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"She's far too skinny and doesn't stand straight," retorted Nicholas "but, all might still work out. Are you sure Khal Drogo likes his women young?"

"She is sixteen, no? She will do just fine," Magister Illyrio told him, not for the first time. "Look at her. Those piercing, dark eyes, the dark hair. She is of Valyria blood most definitely…and the daughter of the last king, the sister to the future king, he will be enchanted." When he released her hand, Ashley trembled.

"I suppose…they do have queer tastes. Boys, horses, sheep…" Nicholas countered.

"You best not let Khal Drogo hear that Your Grace," said Magister Illyrio.

They entered the main manse as they were announced and were placed not too far from a tall, dark barbarian who Ashley assumed was Khal Drogo. His braid of hair fell to below his waist, almost to his thighs. Ashley looked at his face. His eyes were cold and hard and they scared her. Nicholas hurt her sometimes, when she awoke the dragon in him, but even his eyes didn't compare to this man's. In fact, all the men surrounding them scared her. She wasn't sure why her brother was dealing with men when, clearly, they would kill them without any hesitations. She began to tremble again. This was not how she wanted her night to go.

Her brother's words filtered through her mind again. "I won't need all his men, just enough to rid the West of the Usurper'" Nicholas stated, fingering the hilt of his sword. "Just ten thousand would be enough and the realm would rejoice as their rightful king to his kingdom back. The people are crying out for their king…aren't they Illyrio?" Nicholas turned to face the magister anxiously.

"They are your people Your Grace," replied the man amiably "they still toast and drink to your health in secret places in fear of the wrath of the Usurper but they do still cry out for you." He shrugged "Or so my agents tell me."

Ashley had no agents or any way of knowing if this man was telling the truth so she and her brother had to believe his words but she mistrusted Illyrio's words and everything else about him. She did not voice her opinions out aloud thought, her brother would not like it. The two men continued their conversation around Ashley as she once again stared at the Khal.

"I must go make my submissions and bring the Khal to you," stated Ilyrio as he stood up.

"Do you see him sister? Do you see the length of his braid?" Nicholas whispered to Ashley as he tightened his hand around hers, so much that it began to hurt. They followed Illyrio towards the Khal as Nicholas continued to whisper.

"They say that when the Dothraki are defeated they cut of their braid in shame. Khal Drogo has never lost a fight that is why his braid is so long. He is Aegon the Dragonlord come again and you shall be his queen."

Ashley paled at his words. _His queen_. 'I don't want to be his queen," she replied in a small desperate voice. "Please, _please,_ Nicholas, I don't want that, I want to go home now."

"_Home?_" He replied in barely concealed fury. "How can we go home when our home was taken from us!" He pulled them into the shadows so no one could hear their argument. '_How do we go home?_" He asked meaning King's Landing and all the realm they had lost.

Ashley had meant their rooms at Illyrio's estate but her brother did not want to hear that. His fingers dug into her arm and he ignored her whimpers of pain, demanding her answer. "I don't…I don't know" she replied, her voice shaking and tears beginning in her eyes.

"I know," he spat out. "You will become his queen. Wed him and bed him if that is what is required." He smiled at her " I'd let his whole army fuck you if that was what was needed, sweet sister, all forty thousand of them and their horses if that was what was called for in order for me to gain my army. Be thankful it's only Drogo. In time you may even learn to like him. Now stop crying. He is on his way here with Illyrio and he will not see you crying."

Ashley turned and saw Magister Illyrio heading towards him with the Khal behind him. She wiped away any fallen tears from her face with the back of her hand.

"Smile," Nicholas whispered quickly, his hand falling to his sword. "And stand straight. Let him see that you are a woman. Gods know, your breasts are small enough as it is."

Ashley smiled and stood up straight.

**Alright, there you have it. Good? Bad? Laughable?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Spencer walked along the castle walls after the feast King Robert had called. He seemed to have many of those for whatever reason, he would wake up in the morning and call for a feast. Spencer, Kyla and Arthur Carlin had moved to King's Landing after Robert had requested that Arthur become his Hand. She remembered hearing her mother's distress and disapproval to this one night, and since they had arrived here she now understood why. Anthony was also to join them but an accident which crippled him kept Paula, Glen and Clay at Winterfell. He had been playing on the rooftops again, even though he had been told countless times not to, and he had fallen. When they had left, he had been delirious, speaking of ravens and strange deeds. Shaking her head of these thoughts, Spencer's mind wandered to her own reasons for being at King's Landing. It seemed as though the king had seen fit to match her with his oldest son, Aiden and her sister to the next in line to the throne. Her father had not been pleased at all upon hearing this news and so, to appease him, the king had stated that this marriage would only happen once he was dead, to which he had laughed heartily. Spencer herself had been horrified. She had observed Aiden when they had come to Winterfell and she had hated him. He was obnoxious, arrogant, malicious and stubborn, traits which seemed to stem from his mother, the queen. Kyla had voiced her disbelief when Spencer had told her of her thoughts. Kyla viewed Aiden as exactly what a king should be handsome, brave, really just all fairytale notions. Spencer hoped her sister would step out of her dreams one day.

She reached her chambers that she shared with her sister as ladies-in-waiting for the Queen. Climbing into her bed she fell into her sleep easily after the exhaustion of the day. The king had decided to hold a tournament before his feast as if to prove he still was the soldier he once was, when anyone could tell from the size of his stomach that he was no longer the great warrior that defeated the Dragonlord and claimed Westeros and beyond and his kingdom. He had expected her to sit next to her betrothed and Spencer had spent most of the day and night smiling politely and trying not to cringe outwardly at Aiden's wandering hands. She thought her back was going to give up due to the strain she had placed on it to prevent her from shifting away from the idiot. Those were her last thoughts as her body sunk more into her bed and sleep claimed her.

_Sunlight forced her out of her sleep. Spencer took a deep breath and could smell the sea nearby. This thought immediately woke her up. There was no sea at King's Landing, only a river. Her heartbeat raced as she took in her surroundings. To one side was the sea, to the other vast green fields as far as she could see. Then she noticed a figure seemingly walking towards her. As the figure drew closer she could make out long, dark hair which the wind blew behind the girl. She seemed to glow slightly as if she were on fire. Spencer was scared. Where was she and who was this girl? The girl drew closer still and Spencer felt her chest constrict. This was the possibly the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. Her dark skin, darker than Spencer's, her even darker eyes, the strength within each leg and arm and the fire she could feel flowing all around her almost brought Spencer to her knees. Even more surprising the girl continued past Spencer as if she hadn't seen her, her attention fully on the sea beside her. She continued walking away from Spencer, further down the beach. "Wait!" Spencer called out._

"Spencer."

"Spencer!"

"What?" cried Spencer as she was roused from her sleep.

"Queen Cersei has requested our presence," her sister replied.

Looking around her Spencer realized that it was still night. "Now? But it is not even light?"

"I know but she insisted we come right away," responded Kyla.

The girls changed and immediately set out to meet the queen, following one of the queen's men who had been assigned to escorting them. The request by the queen so late at night worried Spencer. Cersei seemed to despise them and yet here she was calling them late into the evening to her chambers. Spencer did not fear any foul play however. Her father had insisted his daughters keep their wolves even though they were now at court. He always said that a direwolf would always warn its master of treachery and he insisted that his children keep their wolves close by at all times. Phantom had been agitated ever since they arrived at King's Landing but Spencer had put it down to unfamiliar surroundings. Her father though, had looked at the wolf with a strange look when she had begun growling but he had never mentioned anything about it.

Spencer's mind raced. Her thoughts were on the girl in her dream but she had no idea who or where she had been. It had puzzled her to no end. All she knew was that whoever the girl had been, she had enchanted Spencer in a way she had never thought possible. Yet, she had passed by as if Spencer was not even there. Maybe she had not been, maybe this all her imagination and nothing was real but…she had hoped it was real, there was something about that girl she just could not place.

"Her Grace is waiting for you," the knight mumbled gruffly to the sisters.

The two girls entered the chambers slowly. When they saw the queen they quickly curtsied until she called them closer.

"Good. He managed to find you. I am truly sorry for waking you up at such an hour but it was important for me to speak to you now, as women first then tomorrow we shall tell others," Cersei stated, smiling at the two girls before her.

"Tell the others what Your Grace?" Kyla asked curiously.

"That I've decided to move forward Spencer and Aiden's marriage off course," was the reply.

Kyla squealed happily while Spencer paled before regaining her composure. She had hoped she would somehow return to Winterfell before this day but now there really was no hope for her.

"Are you not happy with the news dear?" Cersei asked when she had noticed Spencer's loss of control.

"No, Your Highness. I was just surprised. I had assumed we would be betrothed once he became king," Spencer replied hastily.

"Well that was Robert's intention but I think there is no need for that is there? I have seen how Aiden dotes on you so we might as well let the two of you have the freedom to do as you please, do you not think so?"

"Yes but off course," replied Spencer, internally screaming at the thought. "It would be…a dream come true."

"Wonderful. You may return to your chambers now and we will inform your father tomorrow," Cersei spread her arms to embrace the two girls. "Welcome to the House of Baretheon."

She watched as the two girls left for the chambers before a figure stepped out of the shadows.

"She does not seem to keen on the idea of marrying young Aiden, Cersei."

Cersei scoffed "She will do well for Aiden. Polite, well-mannered, composed and most of all beautiful. He will be the envy of many men. Even so, I do not actually care. This is to make sure that father of hers does not try to dig any further than he has. He would never risk his children's safety so the sooner this is done the better."

"As you say, Your Grace. I shall leave you for the evening now so you can get some rest."

Cersei waved him out with her hands. She smiled and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: I am soo sorry for the delay. I had gone away for New Year's and when I came back I had no time in between to upload before I started school again, which btw is really, freakin hard! Our profs have decided to increase our workload for no apparent reason. Anyways I hope the extra long chapter and good ole Nick getting his ass handed to him will make up for it. I added a little Spashley just to entice you guys and I'm happy to announce that Spashley will finally meet in the next chapter. Kudos to all who've reviewed so far. I hope you're still with me. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5:**

Ashley Targaryen wed Khal Drogo in splendor, even though she was afraid. They married in a field just beyond the walls of Pentos for the Dothkari believed that the most important things that happen in a man's life should be done beneath the sky.

The ceremony started in the morning and continued until dusk, an endless day of drinking and feasting and fighting. An earthen ramp had been constructed among the various Dothkari manses and that was where Ashley was seated beside Khal Drogo, above a boisterous crowd of Dothkari warriors. Fear ran through Ashley at regular intervals as she had never seen so many strange and frightening people all in one place. They gorged themselves on horseflesh roasted with honey and peppers, drank themselves blind on fermented mare's milk and Illyrio's wines, and taunted each other across the fires, their voices harsh and alien to Ashley's ears.

Nicholas sat just below her, dressed in a new black wool tunic with a scarlet dragon on the chest. Illyrio and Ser Jorah, an exiled knight who had joined them, sat beside him. Their seats where places of high honour, just below the khal's own bloodriders, but Ashley could see the anger in Nicholas' eyes. He did not like sitting beneath her, and he fumed when the slaves would offer the khal and his bride each dish first then served him from the portions they had refused. He could do nothing but nurse his resentment, so nurse it he did with his mood growing blacker by the hour at each insult to his person.

Ashley had never felt so alone before as she sat in the midst of the horde. Her brother had told her to smile, so she did until her face ached and the tears cam unbidden to her eyes. She did her best to hide them in case Nicholas should see them, knowing how angry he would be if he saw the tears, terrified of how her new husband would react if he saw them. There was no one to talk to. Khal Drogo shouted commands and jests to his bloodriders and laughed at their replies but he scarcely glanced at Ashley. They had no common language. She would have even welcomed the conversation of Illyrio and her brother but they were too far below her to hear her anyway. So she sat in her wedding silks, nursing a cup of honeyed wine, afraid to eat, talking silently to herself. _I am blood of the dragon,_ she told herself. _I am Ashley Stormborn, Princess of Dragonstone, of the blood and seed of Aegon the Conqueror._

The sun was only a quarter of the way up the sky when she saw her first man die. Drums were beating as some women danced for the khal. Drogo watched without any expression but his eyes followed their movements, and from time to time he would toss down a bronze medallion which the women would fight over. The warriors were watching too. One of them finally stepped into the circle and grabbed a dancer by the arm, pushed her down and mounted her right there, as a stallion would mount a mare. Illyrio had warned her of this but it did not defer Ashley from looking away at the coupling. A second, then a third warrior stepped forward and soon there was no way she could avoid the scene in front of her. Two men then seized the same woman. She heard a shout, saw a shove and in the blink of an eye, the men began a dance of swords. No one made a move to interfere. It ended as quickly as it had begun. A slight mistake by one man and the other capitalised and killed him. Slaves carried off the body and the dancing resumed. Magister Illyrio had warned Ashley of this as well. "A Dothkari wedding without at least three deaths is deemed a dull affair," he had said. Her wedding must have been especially blessed, before the day was over, a dozen men had died.

When the sun at last was low in the sky, Khal Drogo clapped his hands together, and the drums and the shouting and feasting came to a sudden halt. Drogo stood and pulled Ashley to her feet beside him. It was time for her bride gifts. After her gifts, she knew, once the sun had gone down, it would be the time for the first ride and the consummation of the marriage. Ashley tried to push that particular thought aside but it would not leave her mind. She hugged herself to keep from shaking and showing her fear outright. Her brother gifted her with three handmaids which she knew had cost him nothing as Illyrio had no doubt provided the girls. Two were copper-skinned Dothkari with black hair and almond-shaped eyes while the third was a fair-haired, green-eyed Lysene girl. "These are no common servant girls, sister," her brother had stated as he presented each girl forward. "Illyrio and I selected them personally. Irri will teach you to ride, Jhiqui the Dothkari tongue, and Doreah will instruct you in the womanly arts of love." He smiled thinly. "She's very good, Illyrio and I can attest to that." Ser Jorah had apologised for his gift as he had deemed it small and all an exile could afford. He had presented her a small stack of old books, histories and songs of the Seven Kingdoms which were written in the Common Tongue. She thanked him with all her heart. Magister Illyrio had murmured a command and four burly slaves had hurried forward with a great cedar chest. Inside Ashley found piles of the finest velvets and silks, and nestled on top, three huge eggs. They were the most beautiful things she had ever seen, each different from the other. The surface of the egg she had lifted to see was covered in tiny scales which shimmered like polished metal in the sun. One egg was a deep green with burnished bronze flecks, another was pale cream streaked with gold and the last, black as a midnight sea with scarlet ripples and swirls. "What are they?" she asked in awe.

"Dragon's eggs from the Shadow Lands beyond Asshai," said Magister Illyrio. "A perfect gift for one of the dragon no?" At last, Khal Drogo brought forth his own gift to his bride. A silence filled the khalasar. He stepped forward with a young filly, spirited and splendid. Ashley knew enough about horses to know that this was no ordinary horse. There was something about the animal that took her breath away. The filly was grey with a mane like silver smoke. Ashley reached out slowly and stroked the horse's neck before murmuring "She's beautiful." Drogo stepped towards her and lifted her by the waist onto the horse. Ashley nervously gathered the reins in her hands and lightly tapped the filly with her knees. And for the first time in hours, she forgot to be afraid.

When she returned her fear returned with her as the last sliver of the sun set, indicating that Ashley had lost track of time. As the khal was saddling his own horse, Nicholas slid close to Ashley on her silver, dug his fingers into her leg, and said, "Please him sweet sister, or I swear you will see the dragon wake as it has never woken before." They rode out together and drove their horses hard. Khal Drogo said nothing the entire distance and when they finally stopped, tears were falling freely down Ashley's eyes. Khal Drogo gently lifted her off the horse and set her down on a rounded rock near a stream. He sat on the ground, facing her, and wiped away her tears. He pointed to his braid and to Ashley, indicating that he wanted her to undo his braid. This took a long time and all the while he sat silently, watching her. Once she was done he began to undress her. His fingers were deft and strangely tender. He removed every piece of clothing, leaving Ashley feeling bare and insecure. He sat down on the rock and pulled Ashley onto his lap where he began to slowly touch her, in order to get her to relax. After what seemed like hours he finally stopped, leaving Ashley feeling flushed and breathing hard. He cupped her face in his huge hands and waited for her approval. She took his hand and moved it down to the wetness between her thighs. She nodded silently to him as she put his finger inside her.

"The Dothkari sea," Ser Jorah Mormont said as he reined to a halt beside her on top of the ridge. Beneath them, the plain stretched out immense and empty, as far as they could see. It _was_ a sea, Ashley thought. The phrase brought last night's dream to the forefront of her mind. She had been walking along a beach, something which she had been dreaming of for a few weeks now. This time though, she had noticed a girl in front of her. The girl looked nothing like the Dothkari women she was surrounded by. She was blonde and had the most shocking colour of blue in her eyes. Those eyes had stilled her and she had just stared. The girl had opened her mouth to speak but Ashley had been ripped out of her dreams by her brother's demand to see the khal just outside her manse. Those blue eyes had haunted her morning. Ashley set on forgetting them, she would never meet the girl out here. Her musings were interrupted by voices behind them. She and Mormont had outdistanced the rest of their party, and now the others were climbing the ridge to join them. Her handmaid, Irri, and the young archers of her khas were fluid as centaurs, but Nicholas still struggled with the short stirrups and the flat saddle, he was miserable. He should have never come. Magister Illyrio had suggested for him to wait in Pentos but Nicholas would have none of it. He would stay with Drogo until the debt had been paid, until he had the crown he had been promised. "And if he tries to cheat me, he will learn to his sorrow what it means to wake the dragon," Nicholas had vowed, laying a hand on his borrowed sword. Illyrio had blinked at that and wished him good fortune.

The ride at first had not come easy to Ashley, just as like her brother. The khalasar had broken camp the morning after the wedding, moving east towards Vaes Dothkari, and by the third day Ashley thought she was going to die. Saddle sores opened on her bottom, her thighs were chafed raw, her hands blistered from the reins and the muscles in her legs and back would be so painful that she could scarcely sit. Her handmaids would help her down from her mount when the sun set. Even the nights had no relief. Drogo ignored her during the ride and spent his evenings drinking with his riders yet every night, some time before dawn, Drogo would enter her tent and wake her in the dark to ride her relentlessly as he rode his stallion. He always took her from behind, the Dothkari way, which Ashley preferred as she could hide her tears and cries of pain in her pillow. When he was done he would roll over and begin to snore softly while Ashley would lie beside him, too sore and bruised to sleep. Day after day and every night the trend continued until she could endure no longer. She would kill herself rather than go on, she decided one night. That night, as she slept, she dreamt of the dragon again and this time Nicholas was not there. Its scales were black as night, wet and slick with blood. _Her _blood, Ashley sensed. Its eyes were pools of molten magma and when it opened its mouth, the flame came roaring out in a hot jet. She could hear it singing to her and she opened her arms to embrace it. She could feel her flesh burning, sear and blacken and slough away, her blood boil and turn to steam and yet there was no pain. Then she would feel a hand gently stroking through her hair as if lulling her to sleep. She would hear a voice above the roar of the dragon and the heat and flame would melt away, becoming cool grass beside a steady stream. She would feel completely at ease, safe and content. Turning her face and opening her eyes, she would see those blue eyes again, calling to her. Then she awoke, feeling strong and new and fierce.

The next day, strangely, she did not seem to hurt quite so much. It was if the gods had heard her and taken pity. That night, when Khal Drogo came, Ashley was waiting for him. He had stood at the tent door and looked at her in surprise. She rose slowly and let her sleeping silks fall. "This night we must go outside, my lord," she told him, for the Dothkari believed that all things of importance in a man's life must be done under the open sky. Khal Drogo followed her into the moonlight and when he tried to turn her over she had out a hand on his chest. "No," she said. "This night I would look on your face." His eyes were the only ones that mattered and she saw something in them she had never seen before. She rode him as fiercely as she had ever ridden her silver, and when his moment of pleasure came, Khal Drogo called out her name. When he had come to, he had brushed the soft swell of her stomach with his fingers and looked at her. She had smiled slightly and whispered "I know." It had been her seventeenth name day.

Nicholas came upon her suddenly, his horse rearing beneath him as he reined in too hard. "You _dare_!" he screamed at her. "You give commands to _me?_ _To me?_" he vaulted off his horse, stumbling as he landed. His face was flushed as he struggled to his feet again. He grabbed her, shook her. "Have you forgotten who you are? Look at you. _Look at you!_" Ashley did not look. She knew how she looked, barefoot, oiled hair, wearing Dothkari riding leathers and a painted vest given to her as a wedding gift. She looked as if she belonged. Nicholas was soiled and stained in his city silk and ringmail. He was till screaming. "You do _not_ command the dragon. So you understand? I am the Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, I will not hear orders from some horselord's slut, do you hear me?" his hand went under her vest, his fingers digging painfully into her breast. "_Do you hear me?_" Ashley shoved him hard and he stumbled again. Nicholas stared at her in shock. She had never defied him, never fought back. Rage twisted his features, he would hurt her now, and badly, she knew that.

_Crack_. The whip took Nicholas around the throat and yanked him backward. He went sprawling in the grass, stunned and chocking. The Dothkari riders hooted at him as he tried to free himself. The one with the whip, young Jhogo, rasped out "Would you have him dead khaleesi?"

"No," Ashley replied. "No."

One of the others barked out a comment which was spoken too fast for Ashley to understand. Irri translated for her, "Quaro thinks you should take an ear to teach him respect."

"I do not wish him harmed," Ashley stated as she watched her brother crying incoherently, struggling for breath.

Jhogo gave a pull on the whip, yanking Nicholas around like a puppet on a string. He went sprawling again, freed from the leather coil, a thin line of blood under his chin where the whip had cut him.

"I warned him what would happen, my lady," Ser Mormont stated. "I told him to stay on the ridge, as you commanded."

"I know you did," Ashley replied watching her brother. He lay on the ground, sucking in air noisily, red-faced and sobbing. He was a pitiful thing, he always had been. Why had she never seen this before? There was a hollow place inside her where her fear had been. "Take his horse," Ashley commanded. "Let my brother walk behind us back to the khalasar." Among the Dothkari, a man who does not ride was no man at all, the lowest of the low, without honour or pride, which was why Nicholas was gaping at her. "Let everyone see him as he is."

"_No!_" Nicholas screamed. He turned to Ser Mormont and spoke in Common Tongue. "Hit her Mormont. Hurt her. Your king commands it. Kill these Dothkari dogs and teach her."

The exile knight looked from Ashley to her brother; she barefoot, with dirt between her toes and oil in her hair, he with his silks and steel. "He shall walk khaleesi," he said. He took Nicholas' horse in hand while Ashley remounted hers and their party rode ahead of him, leaving him behind in the tall grass.

When they could not see him anymore Ashley grew afraid. "Will he find his way back?" she asked Ser Jorah as they rode.

"Even a man as blind as he should be able to follow our trail," he replied.

"I hit him," she said, wonder in her voice. Now that it was over, it seemed like a strange dream. "Ser Jorah, do you think…he'll be so angry when he gets back…" she shivered. "I have woken the dragon, haven't I?"

Ser Jorah snorted. "Can you wake the dead, girl? Your brother Rhaegar was the last dragon, and he died on the Trident. Nicholas is less than a shadow of a snake."

"He is still the true king. He is…" Ashley began.

Jorah pulled up his horse and looked at her. "Truth now. Would you want to see Nicholas sit on the throne?"

Ashley thought about that. "he would not be a very good king, would he?"

"There have been worse…but not many." The knight gave his heels to his mount and started off again.

Ashley rode close to him. "Still," she said, "the common people are waiting for him. Magister Illyrio says they are sewing banners and praying for Nicholas to return from across the narrow sea to free them."

"The common people pray for rain, healthy children, and a summer that never ends," Ser Jorah told her. "It is no matter to them if the high lords play their game of thrones, so long as they are left in peace." He gave a shrug. "They never are."

Ashley rode along quietly as his words began to fit in her head like a puzzle. It went against everything Nicholas had ever told her to think. Yet the more she thought about it, the more she realized how true Jorah's words were. "What do you pray for, Ser Jorah?" she asked him after some time.

"Home," he said. His voice was thick with longing.

"I pray for home too," she told him, believing it.

Ser Jorah laughed. "Look around you then, khaleesi."

But it was not the plains Ashley saw then. It was King's Landing and the great Red Keep that Aegon the Conqueror had built. It was Dragonstone where she had been born. In her mind's eye they burned with a thousand lights, a fire blazing in every window. In her mind's eye all the doors were red. One in particular, always led her to the same place. A quiet voice, a soft hand and sea-blue eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Author's Notes: Hi again. Question. Does the lack of reviews mean people think this story sucks? If that's true I don't mind stopping it. Like I said I don't mind criticism and if this story really isn't worth reading I won't throw a fit about it. So you can tell me, don't be shy or anything. Here's another chapter then and hopefully people will tell me what they think? Even if it's one word. R&R please…oh and flashbacks/memories are in italics.**

* * *

The morning light broke through the tent, rousing Spencer from her sleep. She sat up and looked around forgetting for a minute where she was. Her mind let her know soon enough though. Every thought and action invaded her senses. She could almost feel the cold night air again. Shaking her head to rid herself of those memories she stood to prepare for her day. She had been with this camp for at least seven days now. They had scared her at first. They still did. Anything was better than what she had been running from though even these wild and fierce people. Stepping outside, she looked around and headed towards her first chore of the day. Her life was harder now but she was thankful her mother had never raised them to be ungrateful or spoilt. Thinking of her memory brought fresh tears but she did not let them drop. There was nothing she could do now except bide her time and hope that she would see them again one day. She began washing the linen, concentrating on her task so that her mind would not torment her again.

_Spencer began to move back inside when she heard the voice but was stopped by the strange tone of the voice inside._

"_I do not like it," a woman was saying. "You should be the Hand."_

"_Gods forbid," a man's voice replied lazily. "It's not an honor I'd want. There's far too much work involved."_

_Spencer stepped closer to the window that looked into the room. The voices carried onto the balcony._

"_Don't you see the danger this puts us in?" the woman said. "Robert loves the man like a brother."_

"_Robert can barely stomach his brothers. Not that I blame him. Stannis would be enough to give anyone indigestion."_

"_Don't play the fool. Stannis and Renly are one thing and Arthur Carlin is quite another. Robert will __**listen**__ to Carlin. Damn them both. I should have __**insisted**__ that he name you, but I was certain Stark would refuse him."_

"_We ought to count ourselves fortunate," the man said. "The king might as easily have named one of his brothers, or Littlefinger, gods help us. Give me honorable enemies rather than ambitious ones and I'll sleep more easily at night."_

_They were talking about her father, Spencer realised. She had been prepared to slip away quietly once she realised the conversation was not meant for her ears but once her father was mentioned she could not move. A few more feet and she might be able to see who they were._

"_We will have to watch him carefully," the woman said._

"_I would sooner watch you," the man said. He sounded bored. "Come back here."_

"_Do you think the king will require proof once Carlin whispers in his ear?" the woman said. "I tell you, he loves me not."_

"_And whose fault is that, sweet sister?" the man sighed. "You should think less about the future and more about the pleasures at hand."_

"_Stop that!" the woman said. Spencer heard the sudden slap of flesh on flesh, then the man's laughter._

"_All this talk is getting very tiresome, sister," the man said. "Come here and be quiet."_

_Spencer looked into the window. She __**had**__ to know who was plotting against her father. As soon as she could she would tell him of this and persuade him to return them to Winterfell. This place was no place for any Stark. Her mother had been right._

_Inside the room, a man and a woman were wrestling. They were both naked. Spencer could not tell who they were. The man's back was to her, and his body screened the woman from view as he pushed her up against a wall. There were soft, sounds. Spencer realised they were kissing. She watched, wide-eyed and frightened, her breath tight in her throat as she strained not to make a sound. The man had a hand down between her legs, and he must have been hurting her there, because the woman started to moan, low in her throat._

"_Stop it," she said, "stop it, stop it. Oh, __**please**__…" But her voice was low and weak, and she did not push him away. Her hands buried themselves in his hair, his tangled golden hair, and pulled his face down to her breast._

_Spencer saw her face. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open, moaning. Her golden hair swung from side to side as her head moved back and forth, but still she recognised the queen. The man in front of her, Spencer shook with shock, looked just like her. _

* * *

"_Spencer."_

"_Father? What…what are you doing here?"_

"_Gather your belongings. I have already woken your sister. You need to leave."_

"_Why? And where will you be?"_

"_Spencer! No more questions. Just obey me and pack."_

* * *

"_Spencer is father going to be safe?"_

"_I do not know Kyla. He would not have urged us to leave unless something had gone terribly wrong."_

"_Where is he? He should have come now."_

_Wrapping an arm around her sister in comfort Spencer answered quietly, "He will come. We just have to be patient."_

* * *

"_It seems as though now that the king has died, the queen is after the Hand, Arthur Carlin."_

_

* * *

_

"_I still do not see why we should be looking for two little girls. What can they do?"_

"_They can escape and inform their brother. Once he knows of the queen's intentions, he shall surely try and stop her. If he fails then it will be war."_

"_At least we shall have the opportunity of seeing Carlin hang on the gallows."_

_Spencer raised her arm to stop the gasp she knew would come from Kyla's mouth. Her own eyes were wide with shock as she realised they danger and the treachery that was now in the city._

"_Let us find another one. We have searched, drank and whored enough here. If we do not we could be punished for our lack of steel to find the Carlin girls."_

"_Not even their creatures have been seen. Nevertheless we should move on."_

* * *

"_Spencer please,"_

"_Kyla you have to. I promise I'll come to you as soon as I can. Someone needs to warn Glen and the rest of Winterfell. If they catch both of us then Father…" she hesitated, "Father would have died for nothing so you __**need**__ to go."_

"_Promise me you __**will**__ return to Winterfell. Promise me."_

"_I promise Kyla. Now go and be brave for me. I shall see you soon."_

Spencer rubbed furiously at her temple willing the thoughts to vanish at least for an hour, instead of tormenting her as they usually did. She focused even more into her washing not realising that she was being watched, and willed the tears and frustration to leave her in peace.

Brown eyes surveyed the camp once more. The siege of Calos had not lasted as long as she had once thought. Her bloodriders had been quick and ruthless, as she had taught them, leaving no risks or traitorous thoughts in the minds of their prisoners. They would need to move soon. She still wanted the element of surprise to be with her before Robert heard of her coming. Her khal benefited from this. It gave them rest and time to heal while no one could alert anyone of their presence. Those cities she had conquered supplied her men and slaves strengthening her army each step. Soon she would cross the river to the Western cities and reclaim her throne.

"_**My lady**__," the handmaid whispered urgently, "your brother…"_

_Ashley looked down the length of the long roofless, hall and there he was, striding towards her. From the lurch in his step, she could tell at once that Nicholas had found his wine…and something that passed for courage. He was wearing his scarlet silks, soiled and travel-stained. His cloak and gloves were black velvet, faded from the sun. His boots were dry and cracked, his dark hair matted and tangled. A longsword swung from his belt in a leather scabbard. The Dothkari eyed his sword as he passed; Ashley heard curses and threats and angry mutterings rising all around her, like a tide. The music died away in a nervous stammering of drums. Ashley glanced anxiously up at the high bench. Khal Drogo was saying something to the other khals beside him. Khal Jommo grinned, and Khal Ogo began to guffaw loudly._

_The sound of laughter made Nicholas lift his eyes. "Khal Drogo," he said thickly, his voice almost polite. "I'm here for the feast." He staggered away from Ser Jorah, making to join the three khals on the high bench._

_Khal Drogo rose, spat out a dozen words in Dothkari, faster than Ashley could understand, and pointed. "Khal Drogo says your place is not on the high bench," Ser Jorah translated for her brother. "Khal Drogo says your place is there."_

_Nicholas glanced where the khal was pointing. At the back of the long hall, in a corner by the wall, deep in shadow so better men would not have to look on them, sat the lowest of the low; raw unblooded boys, old men with clouded eyes and stiff joints, the dim-witted and the maimed. Far from the meat and farther from honour. "That is no place for a king," her brother declared._

"_Is place," Khal Drogo answered, in the Common Tongue that Ashley had taught him, "for Sorefoot King." He clapped his hands together. "A cart! Bring cart for Khal Rhaggat!"_

_Five thousand Dothraki began to laugh and shout. Ser Jorah shouted something in his ear but Ashley could not hear what he said through the noise. Her brother shouted back and the two men grappled until Mormont knocked Nicholas bodily to the floor._

_Her brother drew his sword._

_Ashley gave a wordless cry of terror. She knew what a drawn sword meant here, even if her brother did not._

_Her voice made Nicholas turn his head, and he saw her for the first time. "There she is," he said smiling. He stalked forward toward her, slashing at the air as if to cut a path through a wall of enemies, though no one tried to bar his way._

"_The blade…you must not," she begged him. "Please Nicholas. It is forbidden. Put down the sword and come share my cushions. There's drink, food…is it the dragon's eggs you want? You can have them, only throw away the sword."_

"_Do as she tells you, fool," Ser Jorah shouted, "before you get us all killed."_

_Nicholas laughed. "They can't kill us. They can't shed blood here in the sacred city…but __**I**__ can." He laid the point of his sword between Ashley's breasts and slid it downward, over the curve of her belly. "I want what I came for," he told her. "I want the crown he promised me. He bought you, but he never paid for you. Tell him I want what I bargained for, or I'm taking you back. You and the eggs both. He can keep his bloody foal. I'll cut the bastard out and leave it for him." The sword point pushed through her silks and pricked at her navel. Nicholas was weeping, she saw; weeping and laughing, both at the same time, this man who had once been her brother._

_Khal Drogo spoke a few brusque sentences in Dothraki, and she knew he had heard her quiet words. "What did he say?" the man who had been her brother asked her, flinching._

_It had grown so silent in the hall that she could hear the bells in Khal Drogo's hair, chiming softly with each step he took. His bloodriders followed him, like three copper shadows. Ashley had gone cold all over. "He says you shall have a splendid golden crown that men shall tremble to behold."_

_Nicholas smiled and lowered his sword. That was the saddest thing, the thing that tore at her afterward…the way he smiled. "That was all I wanted," he said. "What was promised."_

_Khal Drogo unfastened his belt. He shouted a command, cook slaves pulled a heavy iron stew pot from the firepit, dumped the stew onto the ground, and returned the pot to the flames while his bloodriders leapt forward and restrained Nicholas. Even then he did not understand. He screamed his outrage and struggled against the Dothkari men. Drogo tossed in the pure gold belt, with ornaments as large as a man's hand, into the pot and watched without expression as the medallion turned red and began to lose their shape. Ashley could see fires dancing in the onyx of his eyes. A slave handed him a pair of thick horse hair mittens, and he pulled them on, never so much as looking at the man._

_Nicholas began to scream the high, wordless scream of the coward facing death. He kicked and twisted, whimpered like a dog and wept like a child, but the Dothkari held him tight between them. Ser Jorah made his way to Ashley. "Turn away, my princess, I beg you."_

"_No." She folded her arms across the swell of her belly, protectively._

_At last Nicholas looked at her. "Sister, please…Ashley, tell them…make them…sweet sister…"_

_When the gold was half-melted and starting to run, Drogo reached into the flames, snatched out the pot. "Crown!" he roared. "Here. A crown for a Cart King!" And upended the pot over the head of the man who had been her brother._

_The sound of Nicholas Targaryen made when that hideous iron helmet covered his face was like nothing human. His feet hammered a frantic beat against the dirt floor, slowed, stopped. Thick globs of molten gold dripped down onto his chest setting the scarlet silk to smoldering…yet no drop of blood was spilled._

_**He was no dragon,**__ Ashley thought, curiously calm. __**Fire cannot kill a dragon**__._

_

* * *

_

"_The khal lives," Irri answered quietly…yet Ashley saw a darkness in her eyes when she said the words, and no sooner had she spoken then she rushed away to fetch water._

_She turned to Doreah. "Tell me."_

"_I…I shall bring Ser Jorah," the Lysene girl said bowing her head and fleeing the tent,_

_Jhiqui would have run as well, but Ashley caught her by the wrist and held her captive. "What is it? I must know. Drogo…and my child." Why had she not remembered the child until now? "My son…Rhaego…where is he? I want him."_

_Her handmaid lowered her eyes. "The boy…he did not live Khaleesi" Her voice was a frightened whisper._

_

* * *

_

_Ashley prayed and whispered and told him stories. Yet Drogo did not feel, or speak, or rise._

_Inside the tent Ashley found a cushion, soft silk stuffed with feathers. She clutched it to her breasts as she walked back out to Drogo, to her sun-and-stars. __**If I look back I am lost**__. It hurt even to walk, and she wanted to sleep, to sleep and not dream._

_She knelt, kissed Drogo on the lips, and pressed the cushion down across his face._

_

* * *

_

_When the fire died at last and the ground became cool enough to walk, Ser Jorah Mormont found her amidst the ashes, surrounded by blackened logs and bits of glowing ember and the burnt bones of man and woman and stallion. She was naked, covered with soot, her clothes turned to ash, her beautiful hair all crisped away…yet she was unhurt._

_The cream-and-gold dragon was suckling at her left breast, the green-and-bronze at the right. Her arms cradled them close. The black-and-scarlet beast was draped across her shoulders, its long sinuous neck coiled under her chin. When it saw Jorah, it raised its head and looked at him with eyes as red as coals._

_Wordless the knight fell to his knees. The men of her khas came up behind him. Jhogo was the first to lay his arakh at her feet. "Blood of my blood," he murmured, pushing his face to the smoking earth. The others followed and soon the entire khal came before, ready to serve._

_As Ashley Targaryen rose to her feet, her black __**hissed**__, pale smoke venting from its mouth and nostrils. The other two pulled away from her breasts and added their voices to the call, translucent wings unfolding and stirring the air, and for the first time in hundreds of years, the night came alive with the music of dragons._

Ashley drifted back into the presence as she continued to look out to her khal. Her gaze landed by the stream where a golden head was faced down. Her breath quickened. _It cannot be_. She turned, face emotionless to Ser Jorah. "I am heading further down the stream," she spoke as she stood from her seat. She signaled to her handmaids that their services were not needed as she walked away from the high bench. The closer she was to the girl, the more her heart beat quickened. She was glad she had left the dragons behind with Ser Jorah and Jhogo. Her tensed limbs would heighten their tension and scare the girl. She slowed as she approached the girl who seemed far away from there, her hands working methodically through the silks she was working on. The girl stopped suddenly as she felt a presence near her. She raised her head to view the person who had come to her. Ashley gazed into blue eyes for the first time outside of her dreams.

**Okay so some scenes in this chapter were…uh..inappropriate? but that's how the books are written and I really don't want to deviate from the tone set in them because the characters lose a lot if I do that. Hope it hasn't put anyone off:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Author's Notes: So my story is a little (or very) confusing at the moment. No biggy. I'll try and explain as much as I can before I start the next chapter.**

**Firstly, Chapters 1-4 were mostly background and setting up the story. I may have gone too far with the whole starting slow thing lol but I will work extra hard to be better so just hang in there;)**

**Ashley and Nicholas Targaryen are of royal blood. Their family was wiped out by Robert Baretheon (the Usurper) but they managed to escape and lived in secrecy with Magister Illyrio (he took them in) until where the story starts. Ashley is betrothed to Khal Drogo, who is the leader of a race of people called the Dothkari. The Dothkari are known to be fierce warriors/barbarians so they'd be perfect to have in any army and that's what Nicholas thought he'd gain if his sister married Khal Drogo (Nicholas wants to reclaim his throne from Robert as he is the eldest remaining Targaryen). Ashley then takes over her brother's goal of retaking the throne from Robert.**

**Spencer, Kyla, Glen etc are all Carlins (I made a few name mistakes in the last chapter, sorry. Eddard Stark is supposed to be Arthur Carlin and Spencer's surname is Carlin not Stark. My apologies once again) and their home is Winterfell. The Carlins are a family from a long line of lords so that makes Arthur Carlin a lord. As a way of insuring alliances, King Robert "persuades" Arthur to let Spencer be betrothed to Aiden (who is his first born with Cersei) that's why Spencer goes with her father to the capital of Westeros (a country), Sun City. Kyla also joins them at the palace.**

**Aiden, Cersei (Aiden's mother) etc (there are others which might pop up later in the story) are Lannisters which is another noble house. Cersei is married to Robert Baretheon but she really wants to be in charge of everything (i.e. she believes a woman should be in charge of a kingdom which wasn't even considered back then) so she resents Arthur Carlin's appointment as the Hand because of his friendship with Robert and the strength that friendship has. She tries (and succeeds) to have him removed without any suspicion falling on her (can't give anymore away coz I'll mention it later in the story).**

**Other names such as Pentos, Irri, Jhogo etc are places and character names from the book. Um…I'm not sure what else I have to explain so if there's anything I've left out just get back to me and I'll explain it as best as I can. Okay! Back to the Spashley…**

"Do I know you?" Ashley asked quietly.

After her immediate panic at the other girl's sudden approach, Spencer took a breath before answering. "No…" Spencer cleared her throat "No you don't. I'm one of Ser Jorah hand maids."

"He has never mentioned that to me. Yet you seem familiar. Are you sure we have not met?" Ashley questioned again.

"Yes," was Spencer's response. She could not believe what had just happened. She should have been more aware of her surroundings. Ser Jorah had commanded her to never interact with others who were not of his immediate personnel. Now here she was facing this girl who already seemed fairly suspicious of Spencer's presence there.

"You are not Dothkari," Ashley stated. "Where are you from?"

"One of the free cities," Spencer answered. One little lie would not hurt anyone and no one could know of her true identity, especially here.

Ashley studied the girl in front of her. She did not give much away with her answers. _I should question Mormont about this one, there's something she is hiding_. Her eyes though, they filtered in and out of Ashley's conscious. She knew those eyes but for them to be a reality was not a possibility. No one thought dragons existed anymore either, she countered to herself. Slowly taking in the girl's appearance , Ashley could not hide the appraisal in her eyes. _She is beautiful_.

Spencer tensed under the gaze of the other girl. She wanted to withdraw within herself, just to escape that gaze. She could feel her face flushing and hoped that the other girl would not see that on her fair skin. Clearing her throat she bent over again to continue with her washing, knowing full well that the other girl had not taken her eyes of her. She hoped that she would lose interest and walk away.

Ashley saw the girl retreat within herself and decided to let her be for the mean time. She walked a little further down and sat down on the bank of the river they had set up camp at. She pushed those haunting blue eyes out of her mind and began to think through her plans again. It would be a long road, one she did not want to lose many of her people on but she had no choice. It was her birthright. Nicholas was right. The only thing he had been correct on. The difference was that she would rule differently from Nicholas' plans and doctrines. She hoped she would be a good queen. She sighed and took a deep breath. The sound of the river and the women working along it lulling her into a semblance of calm. The men could hardly be heard as they were either sleeping of their weariness or fighting it out.

Spencer kept her head down as she worked even harder than before. As if her memories did not plague her enough she now had to contend with her dreams. Her fantasies of something that could not, no _would_ not, happen. Her eyes kept drifting to their intended target. A dark haired, bronzed figure with her head tipped to the sky as her feet dangled into the water. _Stop. You know you cannot afford to make friends. Your old life is over and it is time you let it go._ Spencer's eyes noticed the girl stand up after a time and head back towards the camp. She hoped that the girl would face her again but at the same time she hoped that she would be left alone with her thoughts.

"I shall see you around I suspect," Ashley stated as she left Spencer by the river.

* * *

Stepping into her tent Spencer laid her bundle down and stepped wearily towards her bed. She was worn out from her various duties and avoiding the Dothkari men. She shuddered at that. Those men looked at her like she was their next conquest. It scared Spencer and she moved quickly whenever she was confronted with any of them.

"Good day?"

Spencer jumped. She had not seen the person with her in the tent. "Ser Jorah. I did not expect to see you so soon."

"I decided I should stop by and see how you are living with these new arrangements in your life. I hear you have been making friends."

"No. I don't think I have. I don't speak to anyone so that opportunity will never arise."

"What about the girl at the river?"

"She came to me, Ser. I did not expect her to deem myself worthy of her conversation."

"Do you know who she is?" Ser Jorah asked as he stepped closer to Spencer.

"No. Just some hand maid I suspect."

"She is the Ashley Targaryen. Your queen and the queen of the Dothkari," Ser Jorah wiped his face with a cloth. "Did you tell her anything that might have been suspicious? Did you reveal anything about your true identity?"

"No…I-I did not know that she was who you say she is. Even then, I did not reveal myself. I know what would happen if I did."

"Good," Ser Jorah placed an arm on her shoulder "I promised you I would get you back to your family safely and I will. Trust me when I say it is better for all if you remain unknown and for those in Westeros to think you are dead."

"Yes, Ser," Spencer responded quietly.

"Get some rest. I hear we shall be moving soon." Ser Jorah exited the tent, leaving Spencer to try and numb her thoughts as she struggled for sleep to take her.

**I know it's not as long as the previous chapters but I've been really busy with school so I decided to put up something for you all. R&R!!!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Author's Notes: Okay so I've been absolutely terrible with updating. Don't kill me (cringe). School really does bite you in the ass. I've been surviving on 4-6 hours of sleep for 2 weeks now because of assignments, tests etc which have only just let up a little bit so I decided to update now before something else came up again AND as a way of making it up to everyone I'm going to add one chapter now and the next within the next 2 days (yipeee!). I hope I haven't lost any of my previous readers (please still be there to feed the writer) and if there's any new readers out there, welcome. Oh before I forget, someone asked if Ashley had children, the children she refers to are the dragons. They're like her children now since she lost the baby. Okay on with it…**

Across the still blue water came the slow steady beat of drums and the soft swish of oars from the galleys. The great cog groaned in their wake, the heavy lines stretched taunt between. Balerion's sails hung limp, drooping forlorn from the masts. Yet even so, as she stood upon the forecastle watching her dragons chase each other across a cloudless blue sky, Ashley Targaryen was as happy as she could ever remember being.

The narrow sea was often stormy, and Ashley had crossed it half a hundred times as a girl, running from one Free City to the next half a step ahead of the Usurper's hired knives. She loved the sea. She liked the sharp salty smell of the air, and the vastness of horizons bounded only by a vault of azure sky above. It made her feel small, but free as well. She liked everything that concerned the sea, the sailors and their songs and stories, the dolphins that swam along the Balerion sometimes and the flying fish she glimpsed now and then, all captured her attention. Once on a voyage to Braavos, as she'd watched the crew wrestle down a great green sail in a rising gale, she had even thought how fine it would be to be a sailor. But when she told her brother, Nicholas had twisted her hair until she cried. "You are the blood of the dragon," he had screamed at her. "A _dragon_, not some smelly fish."

_He was a fool about that, and so much else, _Ashley thought. _If he had been wiser and more patient, it would be him sailing west to take the throne that was his by rights._ Nicholas had been stupid and vicious, she had come to realize, yet sometimes she missed him all the same. Not the cruel weak man he had become by the end, but the brother who told her tales of the Seven Kingdoms, and talked of how much better their lives would be once he claimed his crown.

The captain appeared at her elbow. "Would that this Balerion could soar as her namesake did, Your Grace," he said in bastard Valyrian heavily flavored with accents of Pentos. "Then we should not need to row, nor tow, nor pray for wind."

"Just so, Captain," she answered with a smile, pleased to have won the man over. Captain Groleo was an old Pentoshi like his master, Illyrio Mopatis, and he had been nervous as a maiden about carrying three dragons on his ship. Half a hundred buckets of sea water still hung from the gunwales, in case of fires. At first Groleo had wanted the dragons caged and Ashley had consented to put his fears at ease, but their misery was so palpable that's she soon changed her mind and insisted they be freed.

Even Captain Groleo was glad of that, now. There had been one small fire, easily extinguished; against that, Balerion suddenly seemed to have far fewer rats than she'd had before, when she sailed under the name Saduleon. And her crew, once as fearful as they were curious, had begun to take a furious pride in "their" dragons. Every man of them, from captain to cook's boy, loved to watch the three fly…though none so much as Ashley. _They are my children,_ she told herself, _and if the maegi spoke truly, they are the only children I am ever likely to have._

Ashley glanced to her left. A eunuch was climbing through the hold, nimble for all his size. She had now been joined by Ser Jorah and Arstan Whitebeard, a squire of Strong Belwas the eunuch, who had saved her from a manticore previously. "Strong Belwas is hungry," the eunuch shouted. "Whitebeard! You will bring food for Strong Belwas!"

"You may go," Ashley told the squire. He bowed and moved off to tend to the needs of the man he served.

Ser Jorah watched with a frown on his blunt honest face. Mormont was big and burly, strong jawed with thick shoulders. Not a handsome man by any means, but as true a friend as Ashley had ever known. "You will be wise to take that old man's words well salted," he told her when Whitebeard was out of earshot.

"A queen must listen to all Ser Jorah," she reminded him. "The highborn and the low, the strong and the weak. One voice may speak falsely, but in many there is always truth to be found."

"Hear my voice then, Your Grace," the exile said. "This Arstan Whitebeard is playing you false. He is too old to be a squire, and too well spoken to be serving that oaf of a eunuch."

"I have heard your words Ser Jorah," Ashley replied quietly. "I have made my decision regarding Whitebeard and until proven otherwise, he is to be trusted."

"Yes, Your Grace," Ser Jorah answered tersely. He bowed to Ashley and took his leave.

Ashley sighed and took to watching her dragons in the sky. Viserion's creamy scales flashed in the sunlight as he flew alongside and passed the green and bronzed Rhaegal. Drogon was flying as well but could not be seen. _He'll probably lose himself again,_ thought Ashley. She felt rather than saw another presence watching her beloved creatures. Not wanting to scare the other away, she glanced at the person to place them, and glanced away again before they could spot her furtive looks. Her glances had shaped the person in her mind. The same girl from before now stood enjoying the sea almost as much as she was. She turned and approached the other girl, slowly as not to startle her. "They are beautiful aren't they?" she began.

Her measures to not surprise the girl did not succeed as the girl jumped at her voice. The blond, once recognizing what had startled her, quickly bowed and kept her body low. "Your Grace," she uttered quietly in the Common tongue.

"Stand please. I came to talk nothing more," Ashley stated as the girl slowly rose from her position. "Now, give me an honest opinion on them," she asked again as she gestured to the dragons in the sky.

"They are, Khaleesi." Spencer answered, still keeping her posture tense and hunched in deference.

"Don't be afraid. As I said, I just want to talk. There are not many girls my age on this ship or in the khal. Besides, you speak the Common tongue as well, another reason for me to speak to you." Ashley said. _Aside from my inexplicable attraction towards you,_ Ashley mused. "Has Ser Jorah been treating you well? He does not seem the man who would know how to look after a girl."

"Ser Mormont has been gracious to me Khaleesi. But he treats me no different from his other handmaids," Spencer responded.

Ashley remained silent. She needed to find a way to assure the other girl that she could be comfortable around her. She was the Khaleesi so must were fearful or quiet around her but she would reach this girl, she had to. They continued to watch the sky and feel the breeze pick up again. The sailors greeted the wind with shouts of excitement as it meant their toil could end. Ashley noticed that Spencer had made to go. "This is the second time we have spoken and yet I still do not know your name."

"I…I had thought that Ser Mormont would have told you by now," Spencer stuttered out.

"No he has not because I did not ask him. I would rather know from you," Ashley responded with a smile.

"Lysa, Khaleesi. Lysa Petyr," Spencer stated.

"Lysa," Ashley said as she felt the name on her tongue. "Well Lysa I should probably let you return to your chores before Ser Jorah comes to find you. Come to my cabin later. I have not heard anything from Pentos or the Seven Kingdoms from another's perspective. One who isn't a soldier I mean."

"Yes, Khaleesi. Thank you." Spencer answered. She bowed to Ashley and left in a hurry.

Ashley watched her leave. _Lysa Petyr,_ she thought.

Ashley sat cross-legged on her bunk in the captain's cabin, feeding her dragons – "Even upon the sea," Groleo had said, so graciously, "queens take precedence over captains" – a sharp knock came upon the door. Irri had been sleeping at the foot of her bunk, it was too narrow for three, so Jhiqui shared the featherbed with her. The handmaid roused at the knock and went to the door. Ashley pulled up a coverlet and tucked it in under her arms. She was naked, and had not expected a caller at this hour once she assumed that Lysa had been prevented by one thing or the other. "Come," she said when she saw Ser Jorah standing outside her door, beneath a swaying lantern.

The exile knight ducked his head as he entered. "Your Grace. I am sorry to disturb your sleep."

"I was not sleeping, ser. Come and watch." She took a chunk of salted pork out of the bowl in her lap and held it up for her dragons to see. She had planned to show Lysa the dragons and let her feed them if she wished but Lysa had not appeared. She still did not know why she had been compelled to show Lysa this or even invite her to her cabin. "Drogon," Ashley said softly, "_dracarys._" And she tossed the pork in the air.

Drogon moved quicker than a striking cobra and flame roared from his mouth, searing the meat before it began to fall. As his sharp teeth snapped shut around it, Rhaegal's head darted close to steal the prize from his brother's jaws, but Drogon swallowed and screamed, and the smaller dragon hissed in frustration.

"Stop that Rhaegal," Ashley said in annoyance, giving his head a swat. "You had the last one. I'll give no greedy dragons." She smiled at Ser Jorah. "I won't need to char their meat over a brazier any longer."

The dragons had grown in size but Ashley could not ride them yet. Rhaegal and Viserion were the size of small dogs, Drogon only a little larger, and any dog would have out-weighed them; they were all wings, neck and tail, lighter than they looked.

"So I see. _Dracarys?_"

All three dragons turned at the command and Viserion let loose with a blast of pale gold flame that made Ser Jorah take a hasty step backward. Ashley giggled. "Be careful with that word, ser, or they're likely to singe your beard off. It means 'dragonfire' in High Valyrian. I wanted to choose a command that no one was likely to utter by chance."

Mormont nodded. "Your Grace," he said, "I wonder if I might have a few private words?"

"Off course. Irri, leave us for a bit." She put a hand on Jhiqui's bare shoulder and shook the other handmaid awake. "You as well, sweetling. Ser Jorah needs to talk to me."

"I have a plan to put to you, Your Grace." Ser Jorah stated as he sat on the bed where Ashley had beckoned him to sit.

"What plan? Tell me."

"Illyrio wants you to return to Pentos, under his roof. Let us see how loyal Illyrio's men are to you. Command Groleo to change course for Slaver's Bay."

Ashley was not certain of this plan. Everything she had heard of these flesh markets were dire and frightening. Meereen and Astapor in particular. "What is there for me in Slaver's Bay?"

"An army," said Ser Jorah. "In Astapor you can buy Unsullied."

"The slaves in the spiked bronze hats?" Ashley had seen Unsullied guards in the Free Cities, posted at the gates of magisters, archons and dynasts. "Why should I want Unsullied? They don't even ride horses and most of them are unfit to be soldiers."

"The Unsullied you may have seen in Pentos and Myr were household guards thus their plumpness. To judge all Unsullied by those would be like judging all squires by Arstan Whitebeard, Your Grace. The Unsullied were the ones who chased the Dothkari from Qohor after its own had deserted her in the tale of the Three Thousand of Qohor."

_There is wisdom in this, _Ashley thought,_ but…_"How am I to buy a thousand slave soldiers? All I have of value is the crown the Tourmaline Brotherhood gave me when we took their city."

"dragons will be as great a wonder in Astapor as they were in Qarth. It may be that the slavers will shower you with gifts, as the Qartheen did. If not…these ships carry more than your Dothkari and their horses. They took on trade goods at Qarth, I've been through the holds and seen for myself."

"Yes," she decided. "I'll do it!" Ashley threw back the coverlets and hopped from the bunk. "I'll see the captain at once, command him to set course Astapor." She bent over the chest, threw open the lid, and seized the first garment to hand, a pair of loose sandsilk trousers. "Hand me my medallion belt," she commanded Jorah as she pulled the sandsilk up over her hips. "And my vest -" she started to say, turning.

Ser Jorah slid his arms around her.

"Oh," was all Ashley had time to say as he pulled her close and pressed his lips down on hers. He smelled of sweat, salt and leather, and the iron studs on his jerkin dug into her naked breasts as he crushed her hard against him. One hand held her by the shoulder while the other slid down her spine to the small of her back.

Ashley was slow to react but when she realized what was happening she pulled away and slapped Ser Jorah. She was shaking and he was holding his cheek, despair on his face. "You…you should not have…" Ashley could not even calm herself enough to form a complete sentence. _How did it come to this_, she thought. _I feel for him but as a friend nothing more. I think…I think my heart belongs to another now_.

"I should not have waited so long," he finished for her. "I should have kissed you in Qarth, in Vaes Tolorru. I should have kissed you in the red waste, every night and every day. You were made to be kissed, often and well." His eyes were on her breasts.

Ashley covered them with her hands, before her nipples could betray how long it had been for her since she was pleasured. "That was not fitting. I am your queen."

"My queen," he said, "and the bravest, sweetest, and most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Ashley -"

"_Your Grace!_"

"Your Grace," he conceded, "_the dragon has three heads_, remember? You have wondered at that, ever since you heard it from the warlocks in the House of Dust. Well, here's your meaning: Balerion, Meraxes and Vhagar, ridden by Aegon, Rhaenys and Visenya. The three-headed dragon of House of Targaryen – three dragons, and _three riders._"

"Yes," said Ashley, "but my brothers are dead."

"Rhaenys and Visenya were Aegon's wives. You have no brothers but you can take husbands. And I tell you Ashley, there is no man in all the world that will ever be half so true to you as me."

A pair of ears had heard all that was needed. The presence behind the door moved away and softly slipped into the night, missing Ashley's reply.

"That cannot be Ser Jorah. You may have given me your heart but I cannot take it. The warlocks also told me something else that day. To follow my dreams, they would guide me and give me what I most desire," Ashley stopped to compose herself. "You are not in any dream Jorah," she finished, a cold haze surrounding her now violet eyes.

**Love it? Hate it? Still with me?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Author's Notes: Sorry again for the delay, this not much I can say for this just once again, school got in the way. Hopefully everyone will enjoy the chapter and continue reading like you have been.**

Spencer lay on her bed. Around her, the other handmaids had fallen asleep long ago. Spencer could not.

She had spent the evening contemplating her next move. Her hand did the chores but her mind wandered. The Khaleesi had asked for her. No, had _invited_ her to her cabin. She wasn't sure whether to be afraid or excited. She was curious, and in the end, the curiosity had won the battle. Once she heard Ser Jorah leave his cabin above her, she had decided to see what the Khaleesi had wanted from her. Various situations rushed through her mind, most were centered on her true identity being unearthed and her immediate death following. If not her death, then being sold into slavery. Or kept as ransom while being fed on crumbs in the lower cabins where the sailors would leer at her and…she had stopped all her thoughts there.

As she had approached the door which was surprisingly open, she heard the murmur of voices. Believing it to be the Khaleesi and her handmaids, Spencer raised a hand to knock. The low burr of Ser Jorah's voice had stopped her. She watched through the sliver of the door as he had approached the Khaleesi while she dressed, kissed her and proclaimed his love for her. Spencer's heart had pained her in such a way when she had heard that declaration. This sensation was so sudden and new that Spencer could feel herself becoming faint, and dared not to be discovered at this very moment. She had turned around and returned to her cabin as quietly as she could, escaping any notice or suspicion. She had then heard Ser Jorah enter his cabin again and pace before laying down to sleep as well.

Spencer did not understand why she felt so different. When she heard Ser Jorah's proclamation she had understood his reasoning. The Khaleesi had no partner who could provide heirs to her throne. The Targaryen principles proved that she could take more than one husband at a time, three then given the privilege of riding alongside her on the dragons. That had been the Targaryen way for as long as anyone could remember. Ser Jorah's proposal, for all intents and purposes, was correct. And yet, the mere voicing of this had made Spencer's stomach turn.

She had not forgotten her dreams. The first time she had seen the Khaleesi as she rode into the khal with Ser Jorah had reminded her. The Khaleesi had been too far away for Spencer to see each feature but she recognized her from the girl in her dreams. Ser Jorah had led her quickly to another direction and Spencer had resigned herself to never gaining the chance to see the Khaleesi again. Then, as the months had gone by, marching and sailing to each of the Free Cities for the Khaleesi to once again gain her throne, Spencer had the chance to observe her again when they had camped by a river and she had been washing the linen. She could barely form a sentence then and she still could not manage to do that now in front of the Khaleesi. That afternoon had been her confirmation. Yet, Spencer had been disheartened. She knew she would never get the chance to know the Khaleesi let alone speak to her without any deference or the company of hundreds between and around them.

The Khaleesi had surprised her again. Today, as she stood watching the dragons she had been fascinated by since the first time she had seen them in the sky, the Khaleesi approached her again and requested her presence in the evening at her cabin. Spencer did not want to appear nervous or frightened, which she had been, but it could not be helped. Her few words in each answer made her appear so. _I sounded as if I never learnt how to speak until a few years ago,_ Spencer berated herself. The invitation had given her hope. She had left the Khaleesi's presence in almost disbelief. Now she had come back to the real world. Her life had completely changed. She was nothing like her former stature and status had been. She had become another number, with no hope of ever regaining what she had lost. _Let the Gods be with you Kyla_, was Spencer's last thought as she drifted into her troubled slumber.

In the center of the Plaza of Pride stood a red brick fountain whose waters smelled of brimstone, and in the center of the fountain a monstrous harpy made of hammered bronze. She had a woman's face, with gilded hair, ivory eyes and pointed ivory teeth. Water gushed yellow from her breasts but in place of arms she had the wings of a bat or a dragon, her legs were the legs of an eagle and behind, she wore a scorpion's curled and venomous tail. _The harpy of Ghis,_ Ashley thought. _The harpy of Ghis had a thunderbolt in her claws. This is the harpy of Astapor._

"Tell the Westeroi whore to lower her eyes," the slaver Krazyns mo Nakloz complained to the slave girl who spoke for him. "I deal in meat not metal. The bronze is not for sale. Tell her to look at the soldiers. Even the dim purple eyes of a sunset savage can see how magnificent my creatures are, surely."

Krazny's High Valyrian was twisted and thickened by the characteristic growl of Ghis, and flavored here and there with words of slaver argot. Ashley understood everything he said, but she smiled and looked blankly at the slave girl, as if wondering what he might have said.

"The Good Master Kraznys asks, are they not magnificent?" The girl spoke the Common Tongue well for one who had never been to Westeros.

"They might be adequate to my needs," Ashley answered. It had been Ser Jorah's suggestion that she speak only Dothkari and the Common Tongue while in Astapor. _Mormont is more clever than he looks_. "I must consider carefully."

The slaver shrugged. "Tell her to consider quickly there are many other buyers. Only three days past I showed these same Unsullied to a corsair king who hopes to buy them all."

Ashley knew she would take more than a hundred, if she took any at all. She could hear Arstan's stick tapping on the ground steadily, showing his displeasure at this business. "Remind your Good Master of who I am before he decides to sell to others."

Yet her words did not move the plump perfumed slaver. "Tell the whore that if she requires a guide to our sweet city, Krazyns mo Nakloz will gladly serve her…and service her as well, if she is more woman than she looks."

"Good Master Krazyns would be most pleased to show you Astapor while you ponder Your Grace," the translator said.

"Tell her how pretty the pyramids are at night," the slaver growled. "Tell her I will lick the honey off her breasts, or allow her to lick honey off mine if she prefers."

"Astapor is most beautiful at dusk, Your Grace," said the slave girl.

"Thank the Good Master for his patient kindness," Ashley said, "and tell him I will think on all I learned here."

Ashley turned to leave but stilled when she spotted Spencer in the crowd. Jorah's kiss had awakened something in her she had not felt for some time. Lying in bed that night, she found herself wondering how it would be to have someone she loved squeezed in beside her in place of her handmaid. Sometimes she would close her eyes and dream of them, but it was never Jorah Mormont she dreamed of; her lover was always younger and more beautiful to behold, though their face remained a shifting shadow. Now, that face morphed more often than not into Spencer's face. It had scared her the first time. She wad woken up breathing heavily and wild-eyed. As time wore on she welcomed that face each night, looking forward to a day where she could see it in reality than a recurrent dream.

"Ser Jorah who is that girl?" Ashley asked.

"Which one Khaleesi?" Ser Jorah replied, his eyes searching the crowd.

"The one facing us. Fair hair, blue eyes. She seems to be one of your handmaids."

"Oh…that is Lysa, Your Grace."

"She has not been with us since the beginning has she? She seems like a Westeroi." Ashley questioned as she cast her gaze to Ser Jorah's face.

" No but she is the daughter of an old servant of my family and he asked that I should take care of her once he passed. Is there a problem?"

"No but I want her to be one of my handmaids from now on."

"Your Grace?" Ser Jorah asked, confused and worried by this sudden request.

"I have spoken to her before and she seems to be intelligent and disciplined. I need someone like her to talk with from time to time. Send her over as soon as you can." With that Ashley climbed back onto her horse, leaving Ser Jorah wondering where this request had come from. He took one last glance at Spencer and climbed back onto his own horse as well.

**Right, so I've set the story now for Ashley and Spencer to interact much more and maybe lead to something else;) Thank you again to everyone who has been reading this story. And for those of you who have been reviewing, I love you guys! You really do make my day/night. I don't ever get the time to reply to you all but once I do I'll reply every single question/review. Thanks again and don't forget to review:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**Author's Notes: Another one! I took time out of studying to get this chapter up lol. Thanks again to everyone reading and reviewing. I hope I can keep you interested until the end. Enjoy!**

Spencer watched warily as Ashley rode a little in front of her. Once Ser Jorah had told her of the Khaleesi's request Spencer had been frightened at first, wondering if this was to be her last day on the earth. However, once she had stood in front of Ashley, her fear had disappeared as Ashley had smiled with peace and a little happiness. Spencer hadn't forgotten what she had seen that night on the ship but decided not to say anything that could endanger her. Ashley was the Khaleesi after all and she could do as she pleased. Spencer's wishes, as a handmaid, had no bearing on Ashley and that is how Spencer decided it would remain. She listened as Ashley spoke to the slave girl again to make the trade for the Unsullied. Spencer didn't know what to make of _them_, the Unsullied, but she felt as though Ashley knew what needed to be done and nothing would deter her from making things happen for her.

"All?" The slave girl sounded wary. "Your Grace, did this one's worthless ears mishear you?"

"Your ears heard true," said Ashley, "I want to buy them all. Tell the Good Masters, if you will." She had chosen a Qartheen gown today. The deep violet silk brought out the purple of her eyes, hidden most of the time. The cut of it bared a little of her left breast, something Spencer had to keep reminding herself not to stare at. While the Good Masters of Astapor conferred among themselves in low voices, Ashley sipped tart persimmon wine from a tall silver flute. Spencer could not quite make out what they were saying, but she could hear the greed.

Ashley let them argue, sipping the tart persimmon wine and trying to keep her face blank and ignorant. Spencer could see past the expression. She knew that Ashley needed all and would pay whatever price needed to have all the Unsullied in her army. The city had a hundred slave traders, but the eight before them were the greatest. It was Kraznys, who Spencer had come to hate, who finally announced their decision. "Tell her that the eight thousands she shall have, if her gold proves sufficient. And the six centuries, if she wishes. Tell her to come back in a year, and we will sell her another two thousand."

"In a year I shall be in Westeros," said Ashley when she had heard the translation. "My need is _now_. The Unsullied are well trained, but even so, many will fall in battle. I shall need the boys as replacements to take up swords as they drop." She put her wine aside and leaned toward the slave girl. "Tell the Good Masters that I will want even the little ones."

The girl told them. The answer was still no.

Ashley frowned in annoyance. "Very well. Tell them I will pay double, so long as I get them all."

"Double?" The fat one in the gold fringe all but drooled.

"This little whore is a fool, truly," said Krazyns mo Nakloz. "Ask her for triple, I say. She is desperate enough to pay. Ask for ten times the price for every slave, yes."

"Your pretty crown might buy another century," said the fat one in Valyrian. "Your crown of the three dragons."

Ashley waited for the translation. "My crown is not for sale. Nor will I enslave my people, nor sell their goods and horses. But my ships you can have. Three good ships should be worth more than a few paltry eunuchs."

The fat Grazdan turned to the others. They conferred in low voices again. "Two of the thousands," the one with the spiked beard said when he turned back. "It is too much but the Good Masters are being generous and your need is great."

"Give me all," she said, "and you may have a dragon."

There was the sound of indrawn breath from Jhiqui who standing beside Spencer. Kraznys smiled at his fellows. "Did I not tell you? Anything, she would give us."

Spencer stared in shocked disbelief. To this day she would never know what had possessed her then. She went on one knee before Ashley. "_No_. Your grace, I beg you, win your throne with dragons, not slaves. You must not do this thing -"

Ashley turned to her, a cold gleam in her eye. "_You_ must not presume to instruct me. Ser Jorah, remove her from my presence."

Mormont grabbed Spencer roughly, giving her a telling look, and marched her back to her position.

The oldest Grazdan stirred in his seat, and his pearls clacked together softly. "A dragon of our choice," he said in a thin, hard voice. "The black one is largest and healthiest."

"His name is Drogon." She nodded

"All your goods, save your crown and your queenly raiment, which we will allow you to keep. The three ships, and Drogon."

"Done," she said, in the Common Tongue.

"Done," the old Grazdan answered in his thick Valyrian.

"The Unsullied will learn your savage tongue quick enough," added Kraznys mo Nakloz, when all the arrangements had been made, "but until such time you will need a slave to speak to them. Take this one as our gift to you, a token of a bargain well struck."

"I shall," said Ashley.

The slave girl rendered his words to her, and hers to him. If she had feelings about being given for a token, she took care not to let them show.

Once they had left the terrace, Ashley faced Spencer, who was fuming silently near the rest of the handmaids. "Spencer, ride with me. I wish to talk to you." Rakharo helped Ashley into the litter and she waited for Spencer to come in.

When Spencer was seated in Ashley's litter she continued to face the floor. Ashley watched her silently before speaking. "Spencer," she said, "I enjoy your company and listening to what you have to say. You should never be afraid to speak your mind with me…when we are alone. But _never_ question me in front of strangers. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Your Grace," Spencer answered quietly.

"I am not a child. I am a queen," she told her. "I am also your friend."

"Can I speak freely?" Spencer asked and continued when Ashley nodded. "Even queens can err Your Grace." At Ashley's look, Spencer corrected herself. "Ashley, I apologise. The Astapori have cheated you. A dragon is worth more than any army and they are like your children. Why would you do this?"

"Because you are my friend and I gave you permission to speak freely I will answer your question as far as I choose. Yes, I know those men have cheated me but this trade is not over." Ashley reached over and placed her hand on Spencer's hand. "I have not forsaken them for power," she finished sincerely. "With that display I think you've given Drogon even more reason to like you." Ashley stated as she smiled at Spencer.

"Forgive me for my outburst Ashley."

"It had already been forgotten." The two smiled at each other before Ashley continued. "I need to speak to the slave girl. Can you bring her here?"

"Yes, Your…Ashley."

"And we shall talk later. Once we reach the ships," Ashley stated.

Spencer smiled again as she left the litter to find the girl who had just joined them. She did not know what Ashley was thinking but now more than ever she knew that Ashley would never part with her dragons, something Spencer was grateful for as she loved the dragons dearly, almost as much as they loved her.

Ashley studied the slave girl sitting meekly in her litter. "Do you have a name, or must you draw a new one every day from some barrel?"

"That is only for Unsullied," the girl said. Then she realized the question had been asked in High Valyrian. Her eyes went wide. "Oh."

"Your name is Oh?"

"No. Your Grace, forgive this one her outburst. Your slave's name is Missandei, but…"

"Missandei is no longer a slave. I free you from this instant. If you stay with me you will serve as one of my handmaids," she said as they set off. "I shall keep you by my side to speak for me as you spoke for Kraznys. But you may leave my service whenever you choose, if you have father or mother you would sooner return to."

"This one will stay," the girl said. "This one…I…there is no place for me to go. This…I will serve you gladly."

"I can give you freedom, but not safety," Ashley warned. "I have a world to cross and wars to fight. You may go hungry. You may grow sick. You may be killed."

"_Valar morghulis,_" said Missandei, in High Valyrian.

"All men must die," Ashley agreed, "but not for a long while, we may pray. One last thing. You seem to care for these Unsullied. Why is that?"

"This one does not…I...Your Grace…"

"Tell me."

The girl lowered her eyes. "Three of them were my brothers once, Your Grace."

_Then I hope your brothers are as brave and clever as you_. Ashley leaned back into her pillow, and let the litter bear her onward, back to Balerion to take their rest.

Groleo had argued with the trade of ships until Ashley had reminded him who his queen was. The anger at the demands she had had to give into burned her fear away, for a few hours at least. Afterwards, she called her bloodriders and Ser Jorah to her cabin. They were the only ones she truly trusted in her army.

She meant to sleep afterwards, but an hour of restless tossing in the stuffy confines of the cabin soon convinced her that was hopeless. She moved around the ship, in search of Spencer and found her once again on the deck, embracing the cool air from the sea. She had told Ser Jorah to remain behind when he had begun to follow her. _He is never far. I do not love him though_.

"Khaleesi. You ought to be asleep. You will need your sleep for tomorrow," Spencer said as she felt Ashley step in beside her.

"Do you remember the story of Eroeh I told you about?" Ashley asked her.

"The Lhazareen girl?"

"They were raping her, but I stopped them and took her under my protection. Only when Drogo was dead, _Mago_ took her back, used her again, and killed her. The others aid it was her fate."

"I remember," Spencer said.

"I was alone for a long time before all of this Spencer. All alone but for my brother. I was such a small scared thing. Nicholas should have protected me, but instead he hurt me and scared me worse. He shouldn't have done that. He wasn't just my brother, he was my _king_. Why do the gods make kings and queens, if not to protect the ones who can't protect themselves?"

"Some kings make themselves. Robert did. Aiden now has."

"He is no true king," Ashley said scornfully. "He does no justice. Justice…that's what kings are _for_."

Spencer did not answer. She faced Ashley, wondering what was going through her mind at this point. She continued to watch her, waiting for a sign of what to say or do next.

"Am I doing the right thing Spencer?" Ashley finally asked. "Look at Eroeh. I thought I had saved her, given her a better life. And yet, she suffered the same fate I had tried to protect her from."

"Don't place that blame on yourself." Spencer answered quickly. "You did what you thought was right at the time. You could not have known that Mago and the others would turn on you after Drogo's death. You could not have known that they would take her either. So you cannot place that on yourself."

"Sometimes I wonder if this is the right path for me," Ashley sighed. "All I bring is blood and destruction, nothing good. Is it all worth it in the end?"

"Listen Ashley, I saw what bad kings can do to a land. You know my story. I have seen Westeros now and it needs to change. Aiden and the Lannisters are letting it rot in corruption and greed. You are the only one who can change that."

"Once those in Westeros hear of my coming they will rally against me. You might end up facing people you grew up with your whole life Spencer. Will you still support me then? When you're forced to kill them or watch them die, for me."

Spencer paused at that. The possibility had entered her mind and she knew the day would come when it would happen. She just prayed that when that day would come she could somehow save her family from death. "All I know is that it is time for change. You have chosen your path and I have chosen mine. We just have to believe that the consequences will be worth all the bloodshed."

Ashley faced the sea before turning to face Spencer again. "Thank you."

"You can always talk to me Ash." Spencer flushed at her mistake. "Forgive me, I meant Ashley."

"Ash is fine. My mother used to call me that," Ashley replied wistfully. She sent a small smile Spencer's way before continuing. "This is why I insisted you join me. I can always rely on you to speak freely and honestly with me."

_I truly am sorry for lying to you Ash,_ Spencer thought painfully. "I'm glad I could be of service."

They continued to gaze at the sea and sky until exhaustion finally came over them. They headed to their various cabins but not before smiling at each other, waiting impatiently for the next day so they could see each other again.

All of the trade goods had been placed in their respective piles the next day. There was nothing left to discuss and the Unsullied had been prepared, ready for Ashley to take on. Her Dothkari had mounted their horses once more, and Ashley said, "This was all we could carry. The rest awaits you on the ships. And you have the ships themselves. So all that remains is…"

"…the dragon," finished the Grazdan with the spiked beard, who spoke the Common Tongue so thickly.

Spencer unfastened one end of the chain, and handed it down to her. She looked up to see Ashley giving her a small smirk. _What are you thinking Ashley?_ When Ashley gave a yank, the black dragon raised his head, hissing, and unfolded wings of night and scarlet. Kraznys mo Nakloz smiled broadly as their shadow fell across him.

Ashley handed him the end of Drogon's chain and he presented her with the whip. "The harpy's fingers," Kraznys named the whip. Ashley turned the whip in her hand. _Such a light thing, to bear such weight_. " Is it done then? Do they belong to me?"

"It is done," he agreed, giving the chain a sharp pull to bring Drogon down from the litter.

Ashley mounted her silver. She could feel her heart thumping in her chest. _Was this what my brother, Rhaegar, would have done?_ She stood in her stirrups and raised the whip above her head for all the Unsullied to see. "_IT IS DONE!_" she cried at the top of her lungs. "_YOU ARE MINE!_" She gave the mare heels and galloped along the first rank."_YOU ARE THE DRAGON'S NOW! YOU ARE BOUGHT AND PAID FOR! IT IS DONE! IT IS DONE!_"

She glimpsed old Grazdan turn his grey head sharply. _He hears me speak Valyrian_. The other slavers were not listening. They crowded around Kraznys and the dragon, shouting advice. Though the Astapori yanked, Drogon would not budge off the litter. Smoke rose from his open jaws, and his long neck curled and straightened as he snapped at the slaver's face.

_It is time to cross the Trident,_ Ashley thought, as she wheeled her silver and rode back. Her bloodriders moved in close around her. She turned to Spencer. "Climb onto the horse beside you and stay near me." Spencer mounted her assigned horse with confusion showing on her face. Ashley faced her handmaids as well. "Stay near me all of you. Stay inside the circle of bloodriders." She then turned to the slaver. "You are in difficulty."

"He will not come," Kraznys said.

"There is a reason. A dragon is no slave." And Ashley swept the lash down as hard as she could across the slaver's face. Kraznys screamed and staggered back. The blood running down his cheeks into his perfumed beard. "Drogon," she sang out loudly, sweetly, all her fear forgotten. "_Dracarys_."

The black dragon spread his wings and roared.

A swirling dark flame took Kraznys full in the face. His eyes melted and the oil in his hair and beard burst into fire. For an instant the slaver wore a burning crown twice as tall as his head. Then the Plaza of Punishment blew apart in blood and chaos. The Good Masters were shrieking, stumbling and shoving each other aside in their haste to escape the chaos. Drogon flew almost lazily at Kraznys and gave the slaver another taste of fire, as Irri and Jhiqui unchained Viserion and Rhaegal. Suddenly there were three dragons in the air. When Ashley turned to look, a third of Astapor's proud demon-horned warriors were fighting to stay atop of their terrified horses, and another third were fleeing in a blaze of shiny copper. One man kept his saddle long enough to draw a sword, but Spencer's whip coiled around his neck and cut off his shout. Another lost his hand to Rakharo's sword. Aggo sat calmly notching arrows to his bowstring and sending them into the crowd. Strong Belwas had his sword out as well, and he spun it as he charged.

"Spears!" Ashley heard one Astapori shout. It was Grazdan, old Grazdan in his tokar heavy with pearls. "Unsullied! Defend us, stop them, defend your masters! Spears! Swords!"

When Rakharo put an arrow through his mouth, the slaves holding his sedan chair broke and ran, dumping him unceremoniously on the ground. The old man crawled to the first rank of eunuchs, his blood pooling beneath him. The Unsullied did not so much as look down to watch him die. Rank on rank, they stood.

And did not move. _The gods have heard my prayer,_ Ashley mused.

"Unsullied!" Ashley galloped before them. Spencer watched as her dark braid flew behind her, her bell chiming with every stride. "Slay the Good Masters, slay the soldiers, slay every man who wears a tokar or holds a whip, but harm no children under twelve and strike the chains off every slave you see." She raised the harpy's fingers in the air…and then she flung the whip aside. She glanced at Spencer, who seemed to be watching in awe, thanked her silently, before facing the Unsullied again. "_Freedom!_" she sang out. "_Dracarys! Dracarys!"_

"_Dracarys!_" they shouted back, the sweetest word she'd ever heard. "_Dracarys! Dracarys!_" And all around them slavers ran and sobbed and begged and died, and the dusty air was filled with spears and fire.

* * *

**Ha! I hadn't realized how much I had written until I was done. Sorry (cringe) but I hope you understand why I couldn't cut out anything and I didn't want to leave you hanging:)**

**Quick shout out to some reviewers:**

**Palexiot: **Thanks for the heads up. I got that fixed:)

**drizzle180: **Glad you get it.

**suspenceme: **You really make me want to continue so thank you for that.

**Devourprozak:** I had to look up what visceral meant lol! But thanks anyways and no, Ashley doesn't have kids. I hope I'll be able to clear that up for you if I haven't already

**Movies7Too: **The books are by George R.R. Martin, the series is called 'A Song of Ice and Fire' and I've taken different bits from the books available so far.

**lalalalee: **Glad I'm back too;)

**:** 1) Ashley didn't kill her husband, I'll explain that later on…hopefully. 2) They started off 16 (Chapter 2) but time does go by in the story so they might be older now:)

**Thanks to vfx for always reviewing and to Muy-Paisa and Coachkimm for reading even though it's still confusing for you. Oh and Muy-Paisa I hope I can answer your question soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**Author's Notes: Okay so I only got one review for the last chapter (thanks lalalalee) and I was a little disappointed. If this story really isn't worth continuing please just tell me. I won't get upset or anything because constructive criticism will always make you a better writer. Maybe my chapters are too long? Or maybe there's not enough Spashley? Whatever it is, if you tell me I'll definitely try to fix it but I won't know unless you review and tell me. Anywhoo, I've got another chapter almost ready so if responses are good for this chapter I'll post it up later tonight or tomorrow. Good reading all!**

Meereen was as large as Astapor and Yunkai combined. Like the cities before her, she was built of bricks of many colours. Her walls were high and in better repair, studded with bastions and anchored by defensive towers at every angle. Behind them could be seen the top of the Great Pyramid, a monstorous thing eight hundred feet tall with a towering bronze harpy at its top.

"The harpy is a craven thing," Daario Naharis said when he saw it. "She has a woman's heart and a chicken's legs. Small wonder her sons hide behind their walls."

But their hero did not hide. He rode out of the city gates, armored and mounted upon a white charger. The lance he bore was fourteen feet long and his hair was shaped and teased and lacquered into two great curling ram's horns. Back and forth he rode beneath the walls, challenging the besiegers to send a champion forth to meet him in single combat.

Her bloodriders were in such a fever to go meet him that they almost came to blows. "Blood of my blood," Ashley told them, "your place is here by me. Ignore him he will soon be gone." Aggo, Jhogo and Rakharo were brave warriors but they were young and too valuable to risk. They kept her khalasar together and were her best scouts too. Ser Jorah and Arstan Whitebeard were arguing over Ashley's decision to keep her bloodriders back. "I have heard enough." Ashley had enough troubles plaguing her. Her people were starving during the march. The Great Masters of Meereen had withdrawn before Ashley's advance, harvesting all they could and burning the rest. Scorched fields and poisoned wells had greeted her at every turn. Worst of all, they had nailed a slave child up on every milepost along the coast road from Yunkai, nailed them up still living with their entrails hanging out and their arms always pointing the way to Meereen. Spencer, having ridden a little ahead of Ashley, had seen this and asked Daario to order the children be taken down before Ashley saw them, but Ashley had countermanded him as soon as she was told. "I _will_ see them," she said. "I will see every one, count them and look upon their faces. And I will remember." By the time they came to Meereen sitting beside her river, the count had stood at one hundred and sixty-three. _I will have this city,_ Ashley pledged to herself once more.

Ashley thought back quickly to when she had told Spencer to remain behind at the ships with the other handmaids. _She was not happy,_ Ashley mused. However she had been firm. She did not want Spencer to be in another situation such as that at Astapor even though Spencer had proven herself quick with a sword. _The less blood she sees around me, maybe the less horror she will see in me_.

Ashley watched the hero, Oznak zo Pahl, dismount his white charger, undo his robes, pull out his manhood, and direct a stream of urine in the general direction of the olive grove where she sat with her khalasar. He was still pissing when Daario Naharis rode up, sword in hand. "Shall I cut that off for you and stuff it down his mouth, Your Grace?" His tooth shone gold amidst the blue of his forked beard.

"It's his city I want not his manhood." She was growing angry, however. _If I could ignore this any longer, my own people will think me weak._

High on the walls of Meereen, the jeers had grown louder, and now hundreds of defenders were taking their lead from the hero and pissing down through the ramparts to show their contempt for the besiegers. _They are pissing on slaves, to show how little they fear us, _she thought. _They will remember my name after this_.

"This challenge must be met," Artstan said.

"It will be." Ashley said, as the hero tucked his penis away again. "Tell Strong Belwas I have need of him."

"Why that one, Khaleesi?" Rakharo demanded of her as Strong Belwas lumbered from the grove toward Oznak zo Pahl. "He is fat and stupid."

"Strong Belwas was a slave here in the fighting pits. If this highborn Oznak should fall to such the Great Masters will be shamed, while if he wins…well, it is a poor victory for on so noble, one that Meereen can take no pride in." And unlike Ser Jorah, Daario, Brown Ben and her three bloodriders, the eunuch did not lead troops, plan battles or give her counsel. _He does nothing but eat and boast and bellow at Arstan._ Belwas was the man she could spare most easily. And it was time she learned what sort of man Magister Illyrio had sent her.

Once Belwas was in front of the hero, Oznak zo Pahl lowered his lance and charged. Belwas stopped with his legs spread wide. In one hand was his small round shield, in the other the curved sword Artsan had tended to with such care. "We should have given him chainmail," Ashley said, suddenly anxious.

"Mail would only slow him," said Ser Jorah. "They wear no armor in the fighting pits. It's blood the crowds come to see."

Belwas stood still as the horse charged at him. _He's going to be impaled,_ Ashley thought…as the eunuch spun sideways. As quick as a blink of an eye, the horseman wheeled again and raised his lance. "What is he doing?" Ashley demanded.

"Giving the mob a show," Ser Jorah said. "That lance is too long. All Belwas needs to do is to avoid the point. Instead of trying to split him so prettily, the fool should ride right over him."

Oznak zo Pahl charged a third time, and now Ashley could see plainly that he was riding _past_ Belwas, the way a Westeroi knight might ride at an opponent in a tilt, rather than _at_ him, like a Dothkari riding down a foe.

Meereen's hero tried to anticipate Belwas' movement this time, and swung his lance sideways at the very last second, but Belwas had anticipated this as well, and this time he dropped down instead of spinning sideways. The lance passed harmlessly over his head. And suddenly Belwas was rolling and bringing his word around in an arc. They heard the charger scream as the blade bit into his legs, and then the horse was falling, the hero tumbling form his saddle.

A sudden silence swept along the brick parapets of Meereen. Now it has Ashley's people screaming and cheering.

Oznak leapt clear of his horse and drew is sword. Steel sang against steel, too fast for Ashley to follow the blows. It could not have been a dozen heartbeats before Belwas' chest was awash with blood from a slice below his chest, and Oznak zo Pahl had a sword planted right between his ram's horns. The eunuch wrenched the blade loose and parted the hero's head from his body in three savage blows. He held it up high for the Meereenese to see, then flung it toward the city gates and let it bounce and roll across the sand.

"So much for the hero of Meereen," said Daario, laughing.

"A victory with no meaning," Ser Jorah continued. "We will not win Meereen by killing its defenders one at time."

"No," Ashley agreed, "but I am pleased we killed at least one." Ashley stepped down to inspect Belwas' wound and once she had a healer taking care of him, she then lead her captains and commanders inside her pavilion for their council.

"I must have this city," she told them, sitting crosslegged on a pile of cushions, her dragons all about her. Irri and Jhiqui poured wine.

"I've had a look at the landward walls, and I see no point of weaknesses." Said Ser Jorah Mormont. "Given time, we might be able to mine beneath a tower and make a breach, but what do we eat while we're digging? Our stores are all but exhausted."

"No weaknesses in the _landward_ walls?" said Ashley. "Does that mean we might attack from the river or the sea?"

"With three ships? Unless the wall along the river is crumbling that's just a better way to die."

"What about siege towers? Nicholas once told tales of such, I know they can be made."

"From wood, Your Grace. The slavers have burnt every tree within twenty leagues of here." Ser Jorah said.

"Did you see them bronze heads above the gates?" asked Brown Ben Plumm. "Rows of harpy heads with open mouths? The Meereenese can squirt boiling oil out of their mouths and cook your axemen where they stand."

Ashley sighed "Perhaps we can starve the city out."

Ser Jorah looked unhappy. "We'll starve long before they do, Your Grace."

"Then what do you advise, Ser Jorah?"

"You will not like it."

"I would hear it all the same."

"As you wish. I say, let this city be. You cannot free every slave in the world, Khaleesi. Your war is in Westeros."

"I have not forgotten Westeros." Ashley dreamed of it some nights, the fabled land that she had never seen. Sometimes Spencer would be with her. "If I let Meereen's old brick walls defeat me so easily, though, how will I ever take the great stone castles of Westeros?"

"As Aegon did," Ser Jorah said. "With fire. By the time we reach the Seven Kingdoms, your dragons will be grown. And we will have all the things we lack now, siege towers and trebuchets as well…you stopped at Astapor to buy an army, not to start a war. Save your army for the Seven Kingdoms, my queen. Leave Meereen to the Meereenese and march west for Pentos."

"Defeated?" said Ashley, bristling.

"When cowards hide behind walls, it is they who are defeated Khaleesi," Ko Jhogo said.

"Ser Jorah, you say we have no food left. If I march west, how can I feed my freedmen?" Ashley asked.

"You can't. I am sorry, Khaleesi. They must feed themselves or starve. Many and more will die along the march, that is hard, yes, but there is no way to save them. We need to put this scorched earth well behind us."

Ashley had left a trail of corpses behind her when she crossed the red waste. It was a sight she never meant to see again. "No," she said. "I will not march my people off to die. There must be some way into this city."

"I know a way." Brown Ben Plumm stroked his speckled grey-and-white beard. "Sewers."

"Sewers? What do you mean?"

"Great brick sewers empty into the Skahazadhan, carrying the city's waste. There might be a way in for a few. That was how I escaped Meereen, after Scarb lost his head." Brown Ben made a face. "The smell has never left me. I dream of it some nights."

Ser Jorah looked dubious. "Easier to go out than in, it would seem to me. The sewers empty into the river you say? That would mean the mouths are right below the walls."

"And closed with iron gates." Brown Ben admitted, "though some have rusted through, else I would have drowned in shit. Once inside it is a long foul climb in pitch dark through a maze of brick."

Daario Naharis laughed. "if any man were fool enough to try this, every slaver in Meereen would smell them the moment they emerged."

Brown Ben shrugged "Her grace asked if there was a way in, so I told her…but Ben Plumm isn't going down in them sewers again. If there's others want to try it, though, they're welcome."

Aggo, Jhogo and Grey Worm all tried to speak at once but Ashley raised her hand for silence. "These sewers do not sound promising. I must think on this some more. Return to your duties." Ashley lay back on her cushions when her last captain left. "If you were grown," she said to Drogon, scratching him between the horns, "I'd fly you over the walls and melt that harpy down to slag." But it would be years before her dragons were large enough to ride. _And when they are, who shall ride them? The dragon has three heads, but I only have one._ She thought of Spencer. _I see her look at me sometimes…_

To be sure, she was just as guilty. Ashley found herself stealing looks at the blonde when they all gathered, and sometimes at night she remembered the way her teeth would sparkle when she smiled. That, and her eyes. _Her bright blue eyes_. On the road from Yunkai, Spencer had brought her a flower or a sprig of some plant every evening when they met…to help her learn the land, she said. _She tried to spare me the sight of the dead children too_. She should not have done that, but she meant it kindly. And Spencer made her laugh, something which no one else did.

Ashley tried to imagine what it would be like if she allowed Spencer to kiss her, the way Jorah had kissed her on the ship. The thought was exciting and disturbing, both at once. _It is too great a risk. She does not tell me all._ Ashley had noticed they way Spencer seemed to avoid any mention of her family or where she was from. Even Ser Jorah became as if he was ignorant of Ashley's curiosity when she asked him about Spencer. _Could I love Spencer? Even through all that? What would it mean, if I took her into my bed? Would that make her one of the heads of the dragon?_ Ser Jorah would be angry, she knew, but he could never be what she wanted, or needed.

But these were foolish thoughts. She had a city to take, and dreaming of kisses and a handmaid's blue eyes would not help her breach the walls of Meereen. _I am the blood of the dragon, _Ashley reminded herself. "Missandei," she called, "have my silver saddled."

The little scribe bowed. "As Your Grace commands. Shall I call your bloodriders as well?"

"We'll take Arstan. I do not mean to leave the camps," answered Ashley, still distracted by her thoughts.

They had left their horses near where her pavilion had been raised. As she approached her silver she noticed it was already saddled. Turning to her scribe, Ashley asked "Who…"

"I did, Your Grace," Spencer stated as she stepped away from her own horse.

"Spencer? What…I ordered you to stay at the ships. Why are you here?" Ashley asked, feeling her temper rise with Spencer disobedience. "Missandei, get Arstan. I will be waiting for him here." She faced Spencer again, for an answer.

"I know, Your Grace," Spencer began.

"Ashley." Ashley interrupted.

"Ashley," Spencer nodded at the correction. "I am sorry I disobeyed you but did you think I would be fine with waiting for you at the ships? Not knowing whether you are taken care of or if these slavers have gotten their desires and killed you?"

"I am not alone," Ashley replied.

"No you're not but people die in wars surrounded by others do they not?"

Ashley sighed. Spencer really did have a strong will, one that irritated Ashley at times, but aroused her at other times. "You have to stop disobeying me. Soon people will begin to question my judgment if you forever disobey my commands."

"Forgive me," Spencer said.

Ashley smiled. "All is forgiven but never again. I do not want to seem as if I favour you above all others, even if I do. Come Arstan has arrived."

**Review-----Review----Review---Review!!!!!:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I know this late but I have a good reason. I woke up the next day after I had updated last, only to have my back seize up on me. Apparently the mattress I was using wasn't right for my back and my back finally went on strike. I couldn't sit up for long periods and had to visit a chiropractor a few times this past week. Anyways I am finally able to sit up for a bit now and I decided to put this up a.s.a.p. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last time around. You guys are the reason I'll keep going for as long as I possibly can.**

As they rode past the stakes and pits that surrounded the eunuch encampment, Spencer could hear Grey Worm and his sergeants running one company through a series of drills with shields, shortswords and heavy spears. Another company was bathing in the sea, clad only in white linen breechclouts. The eunuchs were very clean, she had noticed. Some of the sellswords smelled as if they had not washed or changed their clothes since the Iron Throne had been lost, but the Unsullied bathed each evening, even if they'd marched all day. When no water was available they cleansed themselves with sand, the Dothkari way.

Spencer kept glancing at Ashley, something she seemed to be doing more and more as each day passed. She knew she had been treading dangerously when she had escaped from the ships to reach Ashley's pavilion. The look on Ashley's face had been enough to tell her that she could not try her anger again, she might not survive it. Apart from that, Ashley had been right, she really did favour her above the others. There had been some murmurings about that amongst the handmaids but when Spencer had saved Ashley's life, it had been put down to her skill with a sword. She knew, however that maybe there was something more than just someone to talk to. She knew because she felt the same way. The eunuchs knelt as they passed, raising clenched fists to their breasts. Spencer watched as Ashley returned the salute.

Children ran behind their horses, skipping and laughing. Instead of salutes, voices called to Ashley on every side in a babble of tongues. Some of the freedmen greeted her as "Mother", while others begged for boons or favours. Some prayed for strange gods to bless her, and some asked her to bless them instead. Ashley smiled at them, turning right and left, touching their hands when they raised them, letting those who knelt reach up to touch her stirrup or her leg. Many of the freedmen believed there was good fortune in her touch.

"I am not a god you know," Ashley stated as she faced Spencer again, "but these people seem to think so."

"They see your goodness and the way you fought for their freedom. It is not a small matter to them and because of it they want to worship you. Isn't that what any leader wants?" Spencer asked as she watched the emotions play on the Khaleesi's face.

"No. A good leader wants respect, something he or she has to earn. A good leader wants to be able to walk freely among the people, hoping that all is well with them as it is with him or her. That is all I want. If I live freely, with no worries or war or hunger then my people should have the same."

"Then they will," Spencer answered.

"So, apart from continuously disobeying me, what have you been doing?" Ashley asked, watching as a small blush formed on Spencer's cheek at the mention of her indiscretions.

"Talking to you Ashley,"

"One would think so wouldn't they? Seeing us as we are now but sometimes it feels as if I seem to be the only speaking truthfully and openly."

"I do speak openly with you," Spencer began.

"But not truthfully?" Ashley interrupted.

"I…Ashley, if you find the time, later, I will tell you everything."

"Should I be worried?" Ashley asked, smiling but fearful at the same time.

"No! No you should not," Spencer replied. _At least I hope once you hear me out, I'll still be alive to tell you more._

"Good," Ashley said as she nodded. She brought her silver closer to Spencer's mare and leaned in towards the blonde. "I also have a few things to confide in you. Some that I hope you will agree to and accept."

Spencer looked into Ashley's eyes, watching the swirling purple and brown roll together before clearing into brown again. "If you must," she replied with a smile.

Ashley stared in surprise before laughing out loud at Spencer's boldness. This was why she enjoyed spending time with the Westeroi girl. All those who surrounded her day and night did not share Spencer's boldness or humour towards her. _They all fear me too much. That has to change_. She stopped to speak to a pregnant woman who wanted the Mother of Dragons to name her baby when someone reached up and grabbed her left wrist. Turning, she glimpsed a tall ragged man with a shaved head and a sunburnt face. "Not so hard," she started to say, but before she could finish he'd yanked her bodily from her saddle. The ground came up and knocked the breath from her, as her silver whinnied and she heard Spencer call out her name. Stunned, Ashley rolled to her side and pushed herself onto one elbow…

…and then she saw the sword.

"There's the treacherous sow," he said. "I knew you'd come to get your feet kissed one day." His head was bald as a melon, his nose red and peeling, but she knew that voice and those pale green eyes. "I'm going to start by cutting off your teats." Ashley was dimly aware of Spencer calling out for help. A freedman edged forward, but only a step. One quick flash and he was on his knees, blood running down his face. Mero wiped his sword on his breeches. "Who's next?"

"I am." Arstan Whitebeard leapt from his horse and stood over her, the salt wind riffling through his snowy hair, both hands on his tall hardwood staff.

"Grandfather," Mero said, "run off before I break your stick in two and bugger you with…"

The old man feinted with one end of his staff, pulled it back, and whipped the other end faster than anyone would have believed. The Titan's Bastard staggered back into the surf, spitting blood and broken teeth from his mouth. White beard placed himself in front of Ashley and Spencer. Mero slashed at his face and the old man jerked back. The staff thumped Mero's ribs, sending him reeling. Arstan splashed sideways, parried a looping cut, danced away from the second, checked a third in mid swing. Spencer was off her horse now, pulling Ashley to her feet when they both heard a _crack_. They saw a jagged bone jutting from Mero's calf and as he fell, he twisted and lunged at Whitebeard. Arstan swept the blade aside almost contemptuously and smashed the other end of his staff on the big man's temple. Mero went sprawling, blood bubbling from his mouth as waves washed over him. A moment later, the freedmen washed over him too, knives and stones and angry fists rising and falling in a frenzy.

Ashley turned away, sickened. She was more frightened now than when it had been happening. _He would have killed me_. She turned her head into Spencer shoulder. _And Lysa_.

"Your Grace." Arstan knelt. "I am an old man, and shamed. He should have never gotten close enough to seize you. I was lax. I did not know him without his beard and hair."

"No more than I did." Ashley took a deep breath to stop her shaking. _Enemies everywhere_. "Take me back to my tent. Please."

By the time Mormont had returned, Ashley was huddled in her lion pelt, sipping a cup of spice wine, with Spencer sitting not too far away from her, also drinking the same wine. "I had a look at the river wall," Ser Jorah started. "It's a few feet higher than the others and just as strong. And the Meereenese have a dozen fire hulks tied up beneath the ramparts…"

Ashley cut him off. "You might have warned me that the Titan's Bastard had escaped."

He frowned. "I saw no need to frighten you, Your Grace. I have offered a reward for his head…"

"Pay it to Whitebeard. Mero has been with us all the way from Yunkai. He shaved his beard off and lost himself amongst the freedmen, waiting for a chance for vengeance. Arstan killed him."

Ser Jorah gave the old man a long look. "A squire with a stick slew Mero of Braavos, is that the way of it."

"A stick," confirmed Ashley, "but no longer a squire. Ser Jorah, it's my wish that Arstan be knighted."

"_No._"

The loud refusal was surprise enough. Stranger still, it came from both men at once.

Ser Jorah drew his sword. "The Titan's Bastard was a nasty piece of work. And good at killing. Who are you, old man?"

"A better knight than you, ser," Arstan said coldly.

Spencer could see the confusion begin on Ashley's face. _I guess I might not have to wait until later to tell her the truth. It's begun to appear now_, she thought fearfully. _I told Ser Mormont I recognized Arstan from my time at King's Landing._

"You said you were a squire," Ashley stated in confusion.

"I was, Your Grace." He dropped to one knee. "I squired for Lord Swann in my youth, and at Magister Illyrio's behest I have served Strong Belwas as well. But in between, I was a knight in Westeros. I have told you no lies, my queen. Yet there were truths I have withheld, and for that and all my other sins I can only beg you forgiveness."

"What truths have you withheld?" Ashley did not like this. "You will tell me. Now."

He bowed his head. "At Qarth, when you asked my name, I said Arstan. That much is true. But it is not my true name."

She was more confused than angry. _He has played me false, just as Jorah warned me, yet he saved my life just now_.

Ser Jorah flushed red. "Mero shaved his beard, but you grew one, didn't you? No wonder you looked so bloody familiar…"

"You know him?" Ashley asked the exile knight, lost.

"I saw him perhaps a dozen times…from afar at most. But every man in the Seven Kingdoms knew Barristan the Bold." He laid the point of his sword against the old man's neck. "Khaleesi, before you kneels Ser Barristan Selmy, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, who betrayed your House to serve the Usurper Robert Baratheon."

The old knight did not so much as blink. "The crow calls the raven black, and _you_ speak of betrayal."

"Why are you here?" Ashley demanded of him. "If Robert sent you to kill me, why did you save me?" _he served the Usurper. He betrayed Rhaegar's memory and abandoned Nicholas to live and die in exile. Yet if he wanted me dead, he need only have stood aside…_"I want the _whole_ truth now, on your honour as a knight. Are you the Usurper's man or mine?"

"Yours if you will have me." Ser Barristan had tears in his eyes. "I took Robert's pardon, aye. I served him in Kingsguard and council. Served with the Kingslayer and others near as bad, who soiled the white cloak I wore. Nothing will excuse that. I might still be serving at King's Landing still if the vile boy upon the Throne had not cast me aside, it shames me to admit. But when he took the cloak that the White Bull had draped about my shoulders and sent men to kill me that very same day, that was when I knew I must find my true king and die in his service…"

"I can grant that wish," Ser Jorah said darkly.

"Quiet," said Ashley. "I will hear him out."

"It may be that I must die a traitor's death," Ser Barristan said. "If so, I should not die alone. Before I took Robert's pardon I fought against him on the Trident. You were on the other side of that battle, Mormont, were you not?" He did not wait for an answer. "Your Grace, I am sorry I misled you. It was only to keep the Lannisters from learning that I had joined you. You are watched, as your brother was. Lord Varys reported every move Nicholas made, for years. Whilst I sat on the small council, I heard a hundred such reports. And since the day you wed Khal Drogo, there has been an informer by your side selling your secrets, trading whispers to the Spider for gold and promises."

_He cannot mean… _"You are mistaken." Ashley looked at Jorah Mormont and did not fail to notice Spencer's fear and guilt showing through her eyes. "Tell him he's mistaken. There's no informer. Ser Jorah, tell him. We crossed the Dothkari sea together, and the red waste…" Her heart fluttered like a bird in a trap. "Tell him, Jorah. Tell him how he got it wrong."

"The Others take you, Selmy." Ser Jorah flung his longsword to the carpet. "Khaleesi, it was only at the start, before I came to know you…before I came to love…"

"_Do not say that word!_" She backed away from him. "_How could you?_" What did the Usurper promise you? Gold, was it gold?" the Undying had said she would be betrayed twice more, once for gold and once for love. "Tell me what you were promised?"

"Varys said…I might go home." He bowed his head.

_I was going to take you home!_ Her dragons sensed her fury. Viserion roared, Drogon beat the air with black wings and Rhaegal twisted his head back and belched flame. _I should say the word and burn the two of them. _Was there no one she could trust to keep her safe? "Are all knights of Westeros as false as you? Get out, before my dragons roast you both. What does roast liar smell like? As foul as Brown Ben's sewers? _Go!_"

The two men rose stiffly and turned to leave. Spencer rose as well, knowing there was nothing she could say now to stop whatever punishment was coming her way.

"I did not dismiss you." Ashley said as she faced the sea.

Spencer turned around and went towards Ashley's seat. She knelt down and awaited her fate.

"You knew didn't you? You knew about both of them and yet you said nothing to me." Ashley did not let her answer. "If Ser Mormont is serving the Usurper…then who are you?"

Spencer bowed her head. "My name is Spencer Carlin. I am the first daughter of Arthur Carlin, the former hand of the Usurper and Lord of Winterfell. I came here under the pretense of Lysa Petyr and was taken in by Ser Mormont who knew my father and respected his wishes to take care of me."

Ashley's dragons rose into the air as they felt Ashley's anger rise further. "Everything you told me…" She took a deep breath willing herself to calm down. "Explain yourself."

"My father was appointed the Hand by the Usurper and when he was to travel to King's Landing, it was decided that I would be the heir's future wife. My sister travelled with us. When the Usurper died, his son took over his throne. The queen was suspicious of my father and of what my family knew so she accused my father of treachery and executed him. She would have slain my sister and I had it not been for my father's foresight. We escaped the eve of his death and hid out in the town until my sister boarded a ship to Winterfell. Only one of us could go so I stayed behind to keep her safe. One of my father's men travelled with me until we reached Pentos and I found Ser Mormont there. We travelled together as you were wed to Khal Drogo and required his services. I was to remain unknown until I could return to my family but you saw me that day at the river."

"Were you paid to spy on me as well? Along with Mormont so you could both go home in return for my head?"

"No! No, I never intended to be involved with that but I could not object."

Ashley remained silent after Spencer had finished speaking. _I don't know what to do anymore. Everyone who I trusted turned out to be liars._

"Ashley I…."

"Khaleesi or Your Grace. You lied to receive the right to call me that and you will _never_ address me as such again."

Spencer swallowed back her tears. "Your Grace, I may have lied about who I am and what was going on around you but I _never_ lied about my feelings towards you or how I viewed our friendship. I know that you cannot forgive such a betrayal and I am ready to accept my fate now."

_But I loved you. I __**loved**_ _you_. "Leave me. Go back to Ser Mormont's tent and await my decision there. My bloodriders will be guarding you all so do not attempt to escape."

Spencer looked up again, hoping to see Ashley's face one more time. She saw how tense Ashley was and the flush on her neck indicated her anger. "Khaleesi, I never meant to cause you any harm. I…your friendship and the time we spent together will mean more to me than you will ever know."

Ashley did not respond as she heard Spencer leave. Then the tears fell.

* * *

**Explanations:**

**Mero/The Titan's Bastard: **a slaver that Ashley and her army had defeated, among others, in Yukai, a city they seized before Astapor.

**Ser Barristan Selmy/Arstan Whitebeard:** he was humiliated by Aiden's character in the books and his pride in his 'white cloak' (the white cloaks were worn by the Kingsguards, knights whose purpose is to serve and protect the king at any time so they are always with the king.) His wounded pride was what made him join Ashley's army.

**Ashley did not know Spencer's real name. I know I have been calling Spencer, Spencer, instead of Lysa but that was just so that there'd be less confusion so that's why Ashley asked her who she really was in this last chapter.**

**I hope that cleared things up a bit for this chapter. Other characters will be explained later in the story. Oh and before I forget, the next installment in this story isn't out yet so the story is going to become more and more my imagination and how I think things will go in the coming chapters. Thanks again for reading and feed me! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**Author's Notes: Once again thank you to everyone who has been reviewing. You guys really make my day/afternoon/evening. Enjoy!**

Ashley broke her fast under the persimmon tree that grew in the terrace garden, watching her dragons chase each other about the apex of the Great Pyramid where the huge bronze harpy once stood. Up in her garden Ashley sometimes felt like a god, living atop the highest mountain in the world. _Do all gods feel so lonely?_ She hadn't forgotten Spencer or what she had brought to her life, but some betrayals were too hard to take. Maybe she would never forgive her. Ashley's thoughts ran wild as she stood above the city. No one was calling her Ashley the Conqueror yet, but perhaps they would. Aegon the Conqueror had won Westeros with three dragons but she had taken Meereen with sewer rats and a wooden cock, in less than a day. She had commanded the captains of her ships to drive their ships ashore. If a war galley could ram another ship, why not a gate? The mainmast of Meraxes – formerly Joso' Prank – had broken the eastern gate. The fighting had raged bitter and bloody for most of the day, and well into the night before the wood began to splinter and Meraxes' iron figurehead, a laughing jester's face, came crashing through. Ashley had wanted to lead the attack herself, but her captains had said that would be madness. Instead she remained in the rear, sitting atop her silver in a long shirt of mail. She _heard_ the city fall from half a league away, though, when the defenders shouts of defiance became shouts of fear. Her dragons had roared as one in that moment, filling the night with flame. _The slaves are rising,_ she knew at once. _My sewer rats have gnawed off their chains_. When the last resistance had been crushed by the Unsullied, Ashley entered her city. She rode past burnt buildings and broken windows. Cheering slaves lifted their bloodstained hands to her as she went by, and called her "Mother."

In the plaza before the Great Pyramid, the Meereenese huddled forlorn. "I want your leaders," Ashley told them. "Give them up, and the rest of you shall be spared."

"How many?" one old woman had asked, sobbing. "How many must you have to spare us?"

"One hundred and sixty-three," she answered.

She had them nailed to wooden posts around the plaza, each man pointing at the next. The anger was fierce and hot inside her when she gave the command; it made her feel like an avenging dragon. But later, when she passed the men dying on the posts, when she heard their moans and smelled their bowels and blood…

Ashley put her glass aside, frowning. _It was just. It was. I did it for the children_.

Her bloodriders awaited her in her audience chamber, a level below her throne. These at least she could rely on, or so she hoped…as she looked at them Ashley found herself wondering which of them would betray her next.

_The dragon has three heads. There are two people in the world I can trust, if I can find them. I will not be alone then. We will be three against the world, like Aegon and his sisters._

Ashley beckoned to Daario. "How many seek audience this morning?"

"Two have presented themselves to bask in your radiance." Daario had plundered himself a whole new wardrobe in Meereen and to match it he had redyed his beard and hair a deep rich purple. It made his eyes look almost purple too, like some lost Valyrian. _He tries too hard to gain my attention_. "They arrived in the night on the Indigo Star, a trading galley out of Qarth."

_A slaver you mean_. Ashley frowned. "Who are they?"

"The Star's master and one who claims to speak for Astapor."

"I will see the envoy first."

He proved to be a pale ferret-faced man with ropes of pearls hanging heavy around his neck. "Your Worship!" he cried. "My name is Ghael. I bring greetings to the Mother of Dragons from King Cleon of Astapor, Cleon the Great."

Ashley stiffened. "I left a council to rule Astapor. A healer, a scholar and a priest."

"Your Worship, those sly rogues betrayed your trust. They were scheming to restore the Good Masters to power and the people to chains. Great Cleon exposed them and hacked off their heads, and the grateful people of Astapor have crowned him for his valor."

"Noble Ghael," said Missandei, in the dialect of Astapor, "is this the same Cleon once owned by Grazdan mo Ullhor?"

Her voice was guileless, yet the question plainly made the envoy anxious. "The same," he admitted. "A great man."

Missandei leaned close to Ashley. "He was a butcher in Grazdan's kitchen," the girl whispered in her ear. "It was aid he could slaughter a pig faster than any man in Astapor."

_I have given Astapor a butcher king_. Ashley felt ill, but she knew she could not show this. "I will pray that King Cleon rules well and wisely. What would he have of me?"

"Great Cleon wants to assist in keeping your enemies under your foot. Astapor remembers. Astapor will not forsake you. To prove his faith, Great Cleon offers to seal your alliance with a marriage."

"A marriage? To me?"

Ghael smiled. His teeth were brown and rotten. "Great Cleon will give you many strong sons."

Ashley found herself speechless, but little Missandei came to her rescue. "Did his first wife give him sons?"

The envoy looked at her unhappily. "Great Cleon has three daughters by his first wife. Two of his newer wives are with child. But he means to put them aside if the Mother of Dragons will consent to wed him."

"How noble of him," Ashley said dryly. "I will consider all you've said, my lord." She gave orders that Ghael be given chambers for the night, somewhere lower in the pyramid. _All my victories turn to dross in my hands,_ she thought. _Whatever I do, all I make is death and horror._

Yunkai and Astapor, threats of war, marriage proposals, the march west looming over all…_I need my knights. I need their swords, and I need their counsel. Most of all I need Spencer, something I should not consider at all._ "Tell Belwas to bring my knights. And bring Spencer as well"

Strong Belwas was puffing from the climb when he marched them through the doors, one meaty hand wrapped tight around each man's arm. A handmaid followed with Spencer. Ser Barristan walked with his head held high, but Ser Jorah stared at the marble floor as he approached. _The one is proud, the other guilty._ Her eyes drifted to the figure behind the men. Her heart almost gave in as she noticed the change in the girl before her. She seemed thinner and close to breaking but she stood tall when she reached Ashley's throne. _I am the blood of the dragon, I must be strong_.

Ser Jorah cleared his throat. "Khaleesi…"

"Be quiet. I will tell you when to speak." She stood. "When I sent you down into the sewers, part of me hoped I'd seen the last of you. It seemed a fitting end for liars, to drown in slavers' filth. My gallant knight of Westeros, an informer and a turncloak. My brother would have hanged you both." Nicholas would have, anyway. She did not know what Rhaegar would have done. "I will admit you helped me win this city…"

Ser Jorah's mouth tightened. "We won you this city. We sewer rats."

"Be quiet. I will not tell you again Mormont," she said again…though there was truth to what he said. "You helped win the city," she repeated stubbornly. "And you have served me well in the past. Ser Barristan saved me from Titan's Bastard, and from the Sorrowful Man in Qarth. Ser Mormont saved me from the poisoner in Vaes Dothrak, and again from Drogo's bloodriders after my husband had died. And yet you lied, deceived me, betrayed me." She turned to Ser Barristan. "You protected my father for many years, fought beside my brother on the Trident, but you abandoned Nicholas in his exile and bent your knee to the Usurper instead. Why? And tell it true."

"Some truths are hard to hear. Robert was a…a good knight…he spared my life, and the life of others…Prince Nicholas was only a boy, it would have been years before he was fit to rule,…and forgive me my queen but you asked for the truth…even as a child, Nicholas oft seemed to be his father's son, in ways that Rhaegar never did."

"His father's son?" Ashley frowned. "What does that mean?"

The old knight did not blink. "Your father is called 'the Mad King' in Westeros. Has no one ever told you?"

"Nicholas did. The Usurper called him that." _The Mad King_. "It was a lie."

"I told you before I used a false name so the Lannisters would not know that I'd joined you. The truth is, I wanted to watch you for a time before pledging you my sword. To make certain that you were not…"

"…my father's daughter?" If she was not her father's daughter then who was she?

"…mad," he finished. "But I see no taint in you."

"_Taint?_" Ashley bristled.

"I am no master to quote history to you, Your Grace. But every child knows that the Targaryens have always danced too close to madness. King Jaehaerys once told me that madness and greatness are two sides of the same coin. Every time a new Targaryen is born, the gods toss the coin in the air and the world holds its breath to see how it will land."

_Jaehaerys. This old man knew my grandfather_. _This man can tell me what I came from._ "So I am a coin in the hands of some god, is that what you're saying ser?"

"No," Ser Barristan replied. "You are the trueborn heir of Westeros. To the end of my days I shall remain your faithful knight, should you find me worthy to bear a sword again."

"What if I decide you're only worthy to be my fool?" Ashley asked scornfully. "Or perhaps my cook?"

"I would be honoured, Your Grace," Selmy said with quiet dignity. "I can bake apples and roasted many a duck over a campfire. I hope you like them greasy, with charred skin and bloody bones."

That made her smile. "I'd have to be mad to eat such fare. Ben Plumm come give Ser Barristan your longsword."

But Whitebeard would not take it. "I flung my sword at Aiden's feet. Only from the hand of my queen will I accept a sword again."

"As you wish." Ashley took the sword from Brown Ben and offered it hilt first. The old man took it reverently. "Now kneel," she told him, "and swear it to my service."

He went to one knee and lay the blade before her as he said the words. Ashley scarcely heard them _he was the easy one,_ she thought. _The other will be harder._ When Ser Barristan was done, she turned to Jorah Mormont. "And now you, ser. Tell me true."

The big man's neck was red; whether from anger or shame, she could not tell. "I tried to tell you true, half a hundred times. I told you Arstan was more than he seemed. I warned you that Xaro and Pyat Pree were not to be trusted. I warned you…"

"You warned me against everyone except yourself." His insolence angered her. _He should be humbler. He should beg for my forgiveness_. "Trust no one but Jorah Mormont, you said…and all the time you were the Spider's creature!"

"I am no man's creature. I took the eunuch's gold, yes. I learned some ciphers and wrote some letters, but that was all…"

"_All?_ You spied on me and sold me to my enemies!"

"For a time." He said grudgingly. "I stopped."

"When? When did you stop?"

"I made one report from Qarth, but…"

"From Qarth?" Ashley had been hoping it had ended much earlier. "What did you write from Qarth? That you were my man now, that you wanted no more of their schemes?" Ser Jorah could not meet her eyes. "When Khal Drogo died, you asked me to go with you to Yi Ti and the Jade Sea. Was that your wish or Robert's?"

"That was to protect you," he insisted. "To keep you away from them. I knew what snakes they were…"

"_Snakes?_ And what are you, ser?" Something unspeakable occurred to her. "You told them I was carrying Drogo's child…"

"Khaleesi…"

"Do not think to deny it, ser," Ser Barristan said sharply. "I was there when the eunuch told the council, and Robert decreed that Her Grace and her child must die. You were the source, ser. There was even talk that you might do the deed, for a pardon."

"A lie." Ser Jorah's face darkened. "I would never…Ashley, it was me who stopped you from drinking the wine."

"Yes. And how was it you knew the wine was poisoned?"

"I…I but suspected…the caravan brought a letter from Varys, he warned me there would be attempts. He wanted you watched, yes, but not harmed." He went to his knees. "If I had not told them someone else would have. You know that."

"I know you betrayed me." She touched her belly, where her son Rhaego had perished. "I know a poisoner tried to kill my son, because of you. That's what I _know_."

"No…no." He shook his head. "I never meant…forgive me. You have to forgive me."

"_Have_ to?" It was too late. _He should have begun by begging for forgiveness._ She had dragged the wineseller behind her horse until there was nothing left of him. Didn't the man who brought him deserve the same? "I can't forgive you," she said. "I can't."

"You forgave the old man…you are willing to hear _her_ out and forgive her as well."

"He lied to me about his name. You sold my secrets to the men who killed my father and stole my brother's throne. I have heard you both and I shall hear her. If it seems that she only lied to me about her name as well then I will forgive her as well. _Do not_ attempt to sway me, to absolve your guilt and focus it on someone else."

"I protected you. I fought for you. Killed for you."

_Kissed me,_ she thought, _betrayed me_.

"I went down into the sewers like a rat. For you."

_It might have been kinder if you had died there_. Ashley said nothing, there was nothing to say.

"Ashley," he said, "I have loved you."

And there it was. _Three treasons will you know. Once for blood, once for gold and once for love_. "The gods do nothing without a purpose, they say. You did not die in battle, so it must be they still have some use for you. But I don't. I will not have you near me. You are banished, ser. Go back to you masters at King's Landing and collect your pardon if you can. Or to Astapor. No doubt the butcher king needs knights."

"No." He reached for her. "Ashley, please, hear me…"

She slapped his hand away. "Do not presume to touch me again, or to speak my name. You have until dawn to collect your things and leave this city. If you're found in Meereen past day break, I will have Strong Belwas twist your head off. I will. Believe that." She turned her back on him, her skirts swirling. "Remove this liar from my sight." She looked away until she heard the doors open and close. Then she sank back onto the ebony bench. "We are done for now," she told her captains. "Leave us alone." She indicated towards Spencer.

_Now I shall hear her. Whatever the outcome I must be strong. Maybe I am destined to be alone._

* * *

**Okay so there was no Spashley in this chapter, sorry (cringe). I wanted to tie up some loose ends and move on with the story, but with our favourite girls. The next chapter, as I'm sure you've noticed is going to be all Spashley so look out for it!**

**Shout outs to simplet77, LoLo06, lalalalee, str princess , Ringette, Movies7Too and DaPhoenix. You guys are what keep me going.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**Author's Notes: I'd just like to warn you in advance I don't think I'm very good with dialogue so if this doesn't flow with the rest of the story, I apologise in advance. So here is my attempt at good dialogue…**

"I won't ask you to tell me your story again. I will ask the same from you as I did with the men before you." Ashley said. "Did you know about any of this? I want the truth just as before."

Spencer took her time. She was not sure how this would go. She knew how she felt but to say that now would be a mistake. _So what can I say?_ "Yes and no." Upon seeing Ashley's confusion, Spencer continued. "I had seen Arstan before, when I was at King's Landing and I informed Ser Jorah about my suspicions. He did not believe me at first but he began to keep a closer eye on him."

"And the letters?"

"I was not certain that he was reporting back to Westeros. He seemed to be loyal to you but he would try and hide his reports from me, knowing my…distain for the current king."

"At no point did you deem it fit to inform me of what he was doing? I am your Khaleesi after all. Or am I?"

"I did not know how to approach you. If I had told you it would have revealed who I really was and even though we…were enjoying each other's company, I did not know how you would feel if you found out who I was. I did not want for your trust in me to disappear."

"That seems irrelevant now does it not? You still lied to me, and yes, I might have not been welcoming to you as I once was if you had told me then who you were but how can I trust you again now? You hid _so_ much from me." Spencer could see that Ashley was struggling to not break in front of her. _Always the dragon_.

"I do not know what else to tell you except I am loyal to you. I lied about my name, where I was from, and I hid things from you when I should have been honest. I _am_ your servant, if you will have me. If you can forgive me I will happily serve for the rest of my days."

"Your father served the Usurper. He turned against my brother and murdered my family. So many Westeroi have destroyed my faith in the nation. I now have to wonder if you are any different."

"I am Khaleesi. I will do what it takes to show that I only have your best interest at heart. I am loyal to you."

"And if we cross the Trident and your family faces me on the other side of the battlefield. Will you serve me then? If I commanded you to return to them, kill them in their sleep, and present their heads to me. Would you do it?"

Spencer winced at the venom in Ashley's voice. She had questioned herself over the same thing ever since she realizes that she was feeling something more for Ashley. It had plagued her mind over and over again, and in her weakest moments she would cry silently as others around her would sleep peacefully. _I pray it will never come to that_.

"Would you?" Ashley asked again.

Spencer opened her mouth, closed it and looked down to her feet. "I love my family. We were placed in a position not of our choosing but because we value honoring our word, to whomever we have sworn to help. If you asked me that…if you needed me to do that, I would prefer you killed me then and there. To choose between you or my family would be too big a command. Death would be welcome then."

Ashley studied the girl in front of her. She had known her request would be hard on Spencer but she had to be sure. "Look at me." When Spencer raised her head again, Ashley continued. "I will not ask you such a thing. I know what it feels like to watch your family die at your hand and I would not wish that on anyone. I needed to see how far you would go for something you believe in or feel for."

Spencer could feel hope rise feebly in her heart. She knew that this night was not over yet but maybe she had a chance to turn things back to what they were.

"I have my doubts still Spencer. You have taken something I do not give freely and toyed with it, not seemingly caring for the consequences." Ashley rubbed a hand over her forehead. "As for your punishment, there is none. You proved to me ever since we first met that you have my safety and peace of mind at the forefront of the things you do. So as to your forgiveness, I will not speak of this again. It is done and we are starting over. Will it be the same as before? I do not ever think that will happen…but maybe, we can build again with a sure foundation."

"Yes Khaleesi. Thank you."

"You may go now. We have all had a long day and I need to rest and think over a few things."

Spencer turned and began to walk away from Ashley. She had dared to hope for a good outcome but there it was. Ashley had forgiven her and given her another chance to be near her again. Ashley had offered her another chance to gain her trust, _and her heart, I hope_. She would not fail her again.

She walked towards her recent accommodations. Her mind raced with what she would do now and how she could repair what had happened. A hand grabbed her arm.

"So she let you go as well? I should've known."

Spencer was now standing in front of an enraged Ser Mormont. "What do you mean?"

"I rescued you. Took you in as a favor to your father, who was an honorable man. Now though, I doubt if that honor resides within his children. You _wormed_ your way into her heart and maybe into her bed as well."

Spencer frowned. "I did no such thing and you know it. All I ever offered was friendship and companionship. I never sought for more from Ashley and never asked for more either. _You_ however, tried everything you could to gain her love, whatever means necessary."

"Oh it is Ashley now, not your Khaleesi. What a Westeroi whore you have become. Did Cersei teach you deception while you were at King's Landing, that way you would be perfect for that foolish boy who now sits on the throne."

"I've heard enough, Mormont. It is up to the Khaleesi what she does and who she forgives. Now, please let go of my arm, I need rest."

"You are not going anywhere until you tell me how you managed to sway her and what your intentions are!" Ser Mormont countered, his hand tightening on Spencer's arm.

"Did I not say you should go and pack Mormont?" Ashley stated as she walked up to the pair, her bloodriders flanking her. "I will not say it again."

"Shall I slay him now Khaleesi?" Jhogo asked.

"No, he is leaving I am sure of it," Ashley said.

Ser Jorah let go of Spencer and with one last look continued to his tent.

"Jhogo follow him and make sure he leaves. Do not let him see you." Ashley commanded. She waited until the Dothkari had left before facing Spencer. "Did he harm you?"

"No," Spencer stated as she rubbed her arm down.

"Good. Carry on with your journey." Ashley said as she began to walk again. "Oh and Spencer, I shall want your presence again in a few days."

Spencer hid her smile until all had passed, glad she still had a chance to set things right once and for all.

* * *

**strprincess:** The threefold betrayal is three separate people. After Khal Drogo died, some of the bloodriders turned on Ashley because one of Drogo's captains decided he should be king (the blood betrayal). Mormont's betrayal was for love so there's one betrayal left (gold.)

**DaPhoenix:** Ashley's baby died in her womb i.e. she had a miscarriage. I talked about it in a previous chapter but I guess I wasn't too clear on it. Ashley struck a bargain with a witch to help save Drogo when he was dying but no one was allowed to enter the tent while the witch was casting her spell. Mormont thought that Ashley wanted to see her husband so he took her into the tent, even though she was telling him not to, he thought she was delirious so he took her in anyway. That messed up the spell and caused her to have a miscarriage. The spell also messed up Khal Drogo because he became a vegetable afterwards and Ashley had to kill him in the end, to stop his suffering. Got it now?


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

**Author's Notes: I m absolutely floored by you guys! 56 reviews! You guys don't know how happy I am that people have responded to this story like this, so all I can say is thank you, my muse, my laptop, my hands and I appreciate it all. Oh and welcome to the party Ryoko05. **

Ashley woke as the sun began to rise on the horizon. Another day, another chance to fall. She could feel her mind and body tire at each exertion but she could not afford to break now. Not when she was beginning to get a foothold on all that required when one ruled an army, and soon, a nation. She felt the need to lose herself for a little while, to forget all that she was held accountable for.

"Missandei," she called out. The handmaid came rushing in. "Find Spencer, I think it is time we spoke again."

"Yes, Khaleesi." The girl bowed.

"Oh and once you return, you may visit your brothers today. I am sure they will be as glad to see you as you will be."

The girl could barely contain her gratitude but composed herself commendably. "Thank you Khaleesi." With that, Ashley was left alone again. She reached for the book she had been reading the evening before, wanting to lose herself in the words again. The fat leather-bound volume was full of songs and stories from the Seven Kingdoms. Children's stories, if truth be told; too simple and fanciful to be true history. All the heroes were tall and handsome or beautiful and graceful, and you could tell the traitors by their shifty eyes. Yet she loved them all the same. Last night she had been reading of the three princesses in the red tower, locked away by the king for the crime of being beautiful. Ashley had no trouble finding the page where she had left off, but it was no good. She found herself reading the same passage half a dozen times. She played at being a queen, yet sometimes she still felt like a scared little girl. _Nicholas always said what a dolt I was. Was he truly mad?_ She closed the book.

Ashley walked out of the choice, onto the terrace. She found Rhaegal asleep beside the pool, a green and bronze coil basking in the sun. Drogon was perched atop a pyramid, in the place where the huge bronze harpy had stood before she commanded it to be pulled down. He spread his wings and roared when he spied her. There was no sign of Viserion, but when she went to the parapet and scanned the horizon she saw pale wings in the far distance, sweeping above the river. _He is hunting. They grow bolder every day_. Yet it still made her anxious when they flew too far away. _One day one of them may not return,_ she thought.

"You sent for me, Your Grace?"

She turned to find Spencer standing behind her. "I did. Come, sit with me."

Spencer stepped forward until she had reached her assigned seat. They sat in silence as Ashley thought of where to go next. "Tell me about you family."

Spencer's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Khaleesi?"

"I won't ask again," was the reply.

Spencer swallowed before beginning. "I am the eldest daughter of Arthur Carlin. We are a family of five. Our home is Winterfell, near the Northern Wall."

"Stop. I do not want a historical account. Tell me of their characters, who they are, what they seem like to you."

"My father is…was a good man, true to his word. He instilled honour in us from birth. It is the Carlin way, he would say every time our honour came into question. Whenever he smiled, which was not often, his eyes twinkled as if he knew some greater secret than those around him. He was not a cruel man or stoic, just firm and just in all he did. My mother is different. We always used to ask in jest why she married my father, as she always smiled, and danced and sang but he never even let the line from frowning disappear even then. Most say I look like my mother but I have my father's eyes. I seem to be just as set in my ways as he was."

"And the rest?"

"Glen, the oldest, is like my father when it came to dealing with the men who served us but around his brothers and sisters, he joined in the laughter as much as my mother did. My other brother, Clay, is just as quiet as my father; he always seems to be thinking of things further away. My sister, Kyla, has her heads in the clouds. She reads tales of the gallant priest, slaying the dragon or the evil king and rescuing the beautiful princess and doesn't seem to live within the reality of life, something my father tried to change. Lastly, Anthony. His middle name should have been trouble because that is all he brings. He is forever climbing onto the roof of our home, scaring my mother day in and day out."

"They seem to be a good family, one that can be envied."

"They are. We were all different but we were able to live happily together. I do not know if that will be the case ever again."

"Thank you for telling me. I assure you it was curiosity that drove me to ask, nothing more."

"You are my Khaleesi. I am bound to serve you as you wish."

Ashley studied the girl before her. Spencer's betrayal still ate away at her heart but she could already feel it ebb away. _Why is it that one word or one look from her stops all around me?_ Spencer felt Ashley's gaze on her but could not understand the meaning behind it.

"They grow bigger every time I see them."

Ashley faced her dragons again. "Yes it seems that way." _Stop yourself. Now is not the time to be considering what Spencer would look like dressed in Dothkari silk!_

"Your Grace?"

They both turned to find Ser Barristan behind them. "What more would you have of me, ser? I spared you, I took you into my service, now give me some peace."

"Forgive me, Your Grace it was only…now that you know who I am…" The old man hesitated. "A knight of the Kingsguard is in the king's presence day and night. For that reason, our vows require us to protect his secrets as we would his life. But your father's secrets by rights belong to you now, along with his throne, and…I thought perhaps you might have questions for me."

_Questions?_ She had a hundred questions, a thousand, ten thousand. Why couldn't she think of one?

"Shall I leave, Khaleesi?" Spencer asked, sensing Ashley's change in mood.

"No. I know of your family, you should know of mine." Ashley faced the old knight. "Was my father truly mad?" she blurted out. _Why did I ask that?_ "Nicholas said this talk of madness was a ploy of the Usurper's…"

"Nicholas was a child, and the queen sheltered him as much as she could. Your father always had a little madness in him, I now believe. Yet he was charming and generous as well, so his lapses were forgiven. His reign began with such promise…but as years passed, the lapses grew more frequent, until…"

Ashley stopped him. "Do I want to hear this now?"

Ser Barristan considered a moment. "Perhaps not. Not now."

"Not now," she agreed. "One day. One day you must tell me all. The good and the bad. There is _some_ good to be said of my father, surely?"

"There is, Your Grace. Of him, and those who came before him. Your grandfather Jaehaerys and his brother, their father Aegon, your mother…and Rhaegar. Him most of all."

"I wish I could have known him." Her voice was wistful.

"I wish he could have known you," the old knight said. "When you are ready, I will tell you all."

Ashley kissed him on the cheek and sent him on his way. Spencer stood as well, asking for time to continue with her duties, which Ashley accepted as she needed to think all she had heard through.

Later, when the time came for sleep, Ashley rose, leaving her handmaids asleep in their beds. Ashley slipped on a robe and padded barefoot across the marble floor, out onto the terrace. The air was chilly but she liked the feel of grass between her toes and the sound of the leaves whispering to each other. She leaned against a low brick parapet to look down upon the city. Meereen was sleeping too. _Lost in dreams of kinder days, perhaps_. Distant torches glimmered where her sentries walked their rounds, and here and there she saw the faint glow of lanterns bobbing down an alley. She was Ashley Stormborn, the Unburnt, khaleesi and queen, Mother of Dragons, slayer of warlocks, breaker of chains, and there was no one in the world that she could trust. _Yet._

"Your Grace?" Spencer stood at her elbow wrapped up in a bedrobe, wooden sandals on her feet. "I woke and saw you standing here. Did you sleep well? What are you looking at?"

"My city," said Ashley. "I was looking for a house with a red door, but by night all the doors are black."

"A red door?" Spencer was puzzled. "What house is this?"

_A house I saw you in once._ "No house. It does not matter." Ashley took the other girl by the hand. "Never lie to me again, Spencer. Never betray me again."

"I never will," Spencer promised. "Look, dawn comes."

The sky had turned cobalt blue from the horizon to the zenith, and a glow could be seen, pale gold and oyster pink. Ashley held Spencer's hand as they watched the sun come up. All the grey bricks became red and yellow and blue and green and orange. The scarlet sands of the fighting pits transformed them into bleeding sores before their eyes. A bird began to chirp in the persimmon tree, and then two more. Ashley cocked her head to their song, but it was not long before the sounds of a waking city drowned them out.

_The sounds of my city_.

That morning she summoned her captains and commanders to the garden, Spencer by her side again. "Aegon the Conqueror brought fire and blood to Westeros, but afterward he gave them peace, prosperity and justice. But all I have brought to Slaver's Bay is death and ruin. I have been more khal than queen, smashing and plundering, then moving on."

"There is nothing to stay for," said Brown Ben Plumm.

"Your Grace, the slavers brought their doom upon themselves," said Daario Naharis.

"You have brought freedom as well," Spencer pointed out.

"Freedom to starve?" asked Ashley sharply. "Freedom to die? Am I a dragon, or a harpy?" _Am I mad? Do I have the taint?_

"A dragon," Ser Barristan said with certainty. "Meereen is not Westeros, Your Grace."

"But how can I rule seven kingdoms of I cannot rule a single city?"

He had no answer for that. Ashley turned away from them, to gaze out over the city again. "My children need time to heal and learn. My dragons need time to grow and test their wings. And I need the same. I will not let this city go the way of Astapor. I will not let the Yunkai chain up those I've freed all over again." She turned back to look at their faces. "I will not march."

"What will you do then, Khaleesi?" asked Rakharo.

"Stay," she said. "Rule. And be a queen."

* * *

**A few extras:**

**1) A choice is a tent where the main sleeping area is located.**

**2) Spencer is a handmaid that's why she's sleeping in almost the same area as Ashley. That's how she spotted her on the terrace.**

**Um…if there's anything else I need to explain, ask me and I'll answer as soon as I can and as much as I can without giving anything away. More Spashley each and every chapter. Good news no?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

**A/N: I'm back!!!! So, I'm leaving for the summer in a few weeks and I might not be able to update any of my stories until September (cringe). I will, however, continue writing (hopefully finishing the stories or getting really far with them) so that when I do get back I can update daily (fingers-crossed). So, adieu for now and have a great summer all! **

Meereen hadn't reacted to Ashley's decision unanimously. Some factions of the city still believed in the slave masters and their iron fist rule. No matter how hard Ashley tried to change that opinion it never seemed to work. Ser Barristan had told her that it would take years, centuries even, to finally remove what damage the slave masters had left behind. Most though, were glad. It gave them something tangible to hold onto. Something they could see every day as Ashley made her rounds through the city, Spencer at her side once again. One thing that Ashley found difficult to accept was the legal side of ruling a city. Taxes, jurisdictions, lords seemingly coming out of the sea with the intent of courting her. She had been moved to ordering her bloodriders to escort some of those _gracious_ lords back to their horses and out of her city. It had amused her bloodriders but Ashley was beginning to lose her patience with all these suitors. As if dealing with Daario's sly glances was not enough, these men had decided she was not young enough or strong enough to rule so she _must_ have a king by her side. She had seen that it amused Spencer to no end at first but as the throng of suitors increased she could sense Spencer's patience wear out as well.

This off course was accompanied by the game of thrones, something she had encountered on a small scale but which Ser Barristan had insisted that she learn and learn fast. It seems as though Westeros was built of the game and if she had any hope of reigning for longer than her victory on the battlefield, this was a game she had to master.

"Rakharo that is enough for today. If I see one more man intending to woo me over again today it shall be his last, understood?"

"Yes Khaleesi." Rakharo replied with a smile. _Curse them_, she thought, _they are enjoying this a little too much_.

Spencer waited until the bloodriders had left before approaching Ashley with some spiced wine. It seemed as though heat was a permanent status in Meereen. "Who knew ruling a city would be so tiring."

"Someone should have mentioned that to me before I decided to do this."

"And you suitors? The end does not seem in sight."

"No," Ashley sighed. "It does not. It's as though every time I turn one down, three more decide they can do better."

"Maybe you should be less gracious in your refusals."

"No. That would not do. I need to keep them allied to me. Though if I wanted I could wipe them all out with half my army. That would be a waste though, of resources." Ashley sipped her wine. "Speaking of suitors, have you none?"

"Me? I do not have time for such."

"Surely you must have considered it. After all you were betrothed to that boy on my throne, were you not?"

"Not by choice. More out of duty than anything else. Robert…the Usurper felt we would be a good match and so it was."

"So no one here has approached you?"

"There have been a few."

"And?"

"None of them seem to have more than brute strength. It's as though their wisdom was replaced by muscle instead."

Ashley laughed out loud at that. "Yes, it does seem that way doesn't it. When you look ahead do you not see yourself with anyone?"

Spencer hesitated, something Ashley would have missed if she had not been watching her handmaid…no friend, more closely. "I do."

"That is all you are going to say? No description, no whereabouts, nothing at all?"

"It is not as important right now."

"Spencer," Ashley reached out. "I'd like to think we have overcome many things by now, such as a hesitancy to speak the truth. Can you not tell me now? As your friend?"

"When I sit and look to the future I see a manor. Like my home in Winterfell, sometimes bigger, sometimes smaller. There is a river by it, always. And a red door. I know...I _feel_ that behind that door is someone who has my heart. I used to dream about it but whenever I opened the door, I would awaken." _I can never tell you that when I opened the door I would see children running out to meet me, followed by a woman I could never recognise until I met you._

"I hope you find that person one day Spencer and I hope I will be there to see it all unfold, the tale of your love." _A red door._

"And you Khaleesi? What do you see?"

"Forgive me Khaleesi but there are things we must address." Ser Barristan said as he walked in followed by Jhogo and Daario. Ashley did not miss Spencer's eyes narrow as the Dothkari men walked in and she was certain that was because of Daario's presence.

"What is it, Ser?"

"Yunkai and Astapor." The old knight replied.

"Yes. I have not forgotten Yunkai's treachery. Jhogo if I send you with some of the Unsullied will you give me back the city?"

"Those dogs will be crushed under my foot, Khaleesi." The Dothkari man smiled, his bloodlust showing.

"Daario accompany him. I want the matter resolved quickly. And make sure that there will be no repeat of such mutiny again. Do not, hear me now, do _not_ take any one as your prize. You know my feelings on such matters. Take the city and bring it under my control again. Go."

"Yes Khaleesi." The two bloodriders left, leaving the old knight with his concerns.

"And Astapor? Have you considered the butcher king's _generous_ offer?" The old man asked with a small smile.

"Are you mocking me, Ser?" Ashley smiled.

"No, Your Grace. Your humble servant is just curious as to what your response will be."

"Find Brown Ben. Let him be my envoy to this _king_ in Astapor. Let him know that he may call himself a king but he is under my command. If he rebels, we shall take the city from him and we shall place him back in his butcher. Make sure he understands _that_ Ser."

"Yes, Your Grace. But why Brown Ben?"

"Because he lacks decorum. He will state my orders plainly and clearly with no fear of etiquette. Fitting for a butcher king, do you not agree?"

"I do. It shall be done as you wish. I take my leave."

Ashley watched as Ser Barristan left her throne room. "I had dreams once. It would always be fleeting glances of someone I knew I could and probably would love if I ever met them. I did see children once too, but that now seems to be an impossibility."

"Why is that?" Spencer answered. She had thought Ashley had forgotten their conversation.

"I had a child once." Ashley said as she placed a hand on her womb. "I lost him so my dragons became my children."

"But surely there is still a chance."

"Maybe, maybe not. For now I shall concentrate on regaining my kingdom. Then, and only then, will I think upon my past dreams." _I saw you then Spencer, only you._

"Then I also hope I shall be there to see that tale as well Khaleesi."

"Ashley," Ashley said. "I think you should call me Ashley again, don't you? Come, let us go and see what my children have gotten up to today."

Spencer could not hide the smile that wanted to light up her face. She did not see Ashley smile the same smile.

"And maybe once they are big enough, you and I shall take a ride into the heavens." Ashley announced.

* * *

**The Spashley increases as time goes by.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

**Author's Notes: I'm back!!!! I had a great summer and had time to write loads but not update them:( sorry…the good news though is that I should be updating a lot faster now. I'm thinking of doing another Spashley story so when this one is done look out for my next one. Back to the story!**

Meereen had become like Pentos, another house that did not feel like home. The war grew steadily further away from Ashley's main concerns. It never disappeared, just lingered on the edges of her mind. When her bloodriders returned she knew she had one less worry, maybe more as Brown Ben had managed to discourage the Butcher King in Astapor from continuing his pursuit of her. That was all still trivial in her mind and heart. What as forefront now, as it had been once before, was Spencer.

Every minute spent with the Westeroi was a blow to her resolve. The emotion she thought she had mastered now appeared as if rising again from the ashes. It wasn't the fluttering she felt or the drunken state her mind became around Spencer that troubled Ashley, although those caused problems of their own. Along with Nicholas, Ashley had been raised in seclusion, for fear of others discovering their true identities. The first and only interaction her adolescent mind had encountered with maturity had been with Khal Drogo and that had been bred from a forced commitment. She had grown to like the Khal but she had felt little of the love she had read about with him. Since she had become Khaleesi, all that had troubled her or confused her she had dealt with as a queen should. Now, she flitted around the cause of her confusion, taking one step forward then three back in cowardice and fear of the unknown. Her lack of courage angered her. Spencer, Ashley felt, had no idea of the confusion she was causing. _If she did I might run away in shame_, Ashley concluded. Ashley still held her part in their conversations well, hiding her uncertainty and sly glances. _This is ridiculous_, Ashley thought,_ how can I rule a nation and not know how to approach a girl? Ruling a nation seems easier._ In the past, when she faced her loneliness, she would gain comfort from Irri or Jhiqui. They could not counter that loneliness now and Ashley had stopped them from entering her bed. It felt like betrayal.

Rhaegal landed in the courtyard before her, crying out for his midday meal. The sight of her dragons had caused panic at first and seemed to increase the number of people willing to be sold into slavery to escape her and Meereen. It had troubled Ashley then. She had left it alone and soon the people of Meereen accepted her and her army. She watched as Spencer entered the courtyard, carrying three baskets, one for each dragon. Ashley walked into the afternoon sun, wanting to share this moment.

"Good afternoon," Ashley said once she had reached her.

"Hello Ashley. Have you come to feed the dragons?" Spencer replied.

"No, I wanted to watch this time instead. They grow bigger every day. Soon I shall be able to ride them."

Spencer did not reply. Ashley watched as a struggle appeared on Spencer's face. This had become more and more obvious as they spent more time together. Ashley had asked if anything was troubling her but Spencer had dismissed it or changed the conversation.

"Ashley may I ask you something?"

"You know you can. We are friends again are we not?"

"Yes, we are." Ashley watched as Spencer seemed to hesitate and argue with herself over what to say. "Spencer?"

"What was it like?"

"What was what like?"

"Your wedding night, after the feast…what was it like?"

Ashley could not speak. _Is she asking me what I think she is asking?_ Ashley thought as her heart beat faster in her chest.

"I'm sorry. It is too forward a question. Forget I asked." Spencer quickly said.

"You haven't…" Ashley had found her voice again. "Ever?"

A flush began to overcome Spencer's face. "I was meant to marry Aiden. I detested him and we were never wed so…."

"Oh."

Drogon roared at his siblings, breaking the silence in the courtyard.

"Is it as they say in the stories?" Spencer asked.

"I cannot answer that. All I know is what I experienced with Khal Drogo. I did not _love_ him, the love that is written and sung about was not something I felt for him. I learned to love him in a way many have learned to love, when you have n choice but to accept your fate. He was good to me, I cannot lie, but I never loved him like that."

"And…your wedding night?" Spencer asked quietly.

Ashley laughed. "I was a different person then, new to the world and inexperienced at living. I was nervous, afraid even. I knew this was different to the life I had seen through stories."

Ashley walked a little towards her dragons and continued as she stroked Viscerion. "He was gentle. He knew I had never experienced anything like that so he showed me what pleased him and how I could do that. As for myself…he taught me what pleases a woman and he would do so when he was not fighting or coming from battle. At those times, it was different." She looked straight at Spencer. "To answer your question, I enjoyed it yes, it is something one should experience in life but was it what I thought it would be? No."

Silence ruled the courtyard. Ashley continued her petting of Viscerion as if far away as Spencer fed the other dragons.

"I know you noticed that I could not bring myself to ask you before." Spencer began, the dragons now circling the palace, well-fed and content. "I…wasn't certain that my question would be received or answered. It…is something we never discussed in Winterfell."

"Your mother never said anything?"

"She did, a few times, but not enough and then it became too late."

"Do you miss her?"

"I miss the love and comfort she gave me. I knew I could go to her with almost any problem. When I found out about my betrothal to Aiden, she was sad. I remember the look on her face as my father told me of this but she could not go against it so she let it be."

Nothing more could be said. "Let us take a walk in the gardens." Ashley said.

Of all the places in Meereen that Ashley had seen, the palace gardens were her sanctuary. All knew not to disturb her unless it was dire when she entered the gardens. She spent many hours there, reading, thinking, crying when she faced her insecurities and dreaming when she felt her world had settled for the time being. The afternoon sun did nothing to disturb the beauty and scents of the gardens. In the middle of the gardens was a wooden bench with soft, silken pillows, placed for Ashley's comfort.

"Sit with me." Ashley commanded softly. Once Spencer was seated, Ashley turned to face her. "Tell me the truth now, why did you want to know? And why ask me when there are many here who could tell you more than me."

Spencer's thoughts whirled. _Should now be the time?_ The wind seemed to pick up on Spencer indecision as it blew in any direction, taking Ashley's hair with it. Her silks followed, leaving a sensuous trail of royal purple and gold. Spencer blushed. "I've heard some the other servants and the bloodriders…together." She cleared her throat. "It…intrigued me."

"Ah," Ashley said. As the wind changed direction so did her courage. "So you wondered how it felt and couldn't ask those you had overheard."

Spencer nodded.

"You have never been touched either have you?"

Spencer again nodded, her face a deepening scarlet.

"Would you like to know how it feels?"

Spencer looked at Ashley, in shock and realization.

"One kiss. I may not be a fabled hero or a knight glistening in the sun, coming to win your hand in marriage but I can show you what it should feel like, if only for a moment." _I doubt this is what many say is a test of a queen's courage but there, it is in her hands now, _Ashley thought.

"I…you are my Khaleesi I cannot do this."

"At this moment I am not your queen. I am Ashley, your friend." _Where has this courage come from?_

A warm cheek against a hand, a slight catch as one became breathless. Then…lips met lips. A moment passed, the wind shifted through the leaves, the only sound in the gardens. Shy smiles and hands placed over each other.

**I looked over this chapter so if there are any mistakes sorry about them, I must've missed them. I hope I still have readers…R&R please…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

**I am SO SO sorry for the delay. My profs decided that the first week of uni shouldn't be a settling in period anymore and decided to swamp me with work so I couldn't update. Hopefully you all accept my humblest apologies and this update will make up for it. I'll try get the next one up within the next 2 days like I had promised before.**

Meereen had a queen. The time had come to begin the war again. Yunkai had been restored to her rule and Astapor was under one of hers again. Westeros still called to her. Drogon flew above her, almost as big as a house now. Her people now feared that sheep and goats would not be enough for her children anymore. This fear had propelled her decision to leave Slaver's Bay and reclaim her kingdom. When her army had marched out of Meereen, she hoped that the people would cheer her on, showing once more how much Ashley had changed Meereen for the better, in their eyes. _To have Westeros like this one day, under my rule, _she thought, _that is my wish_.

"Khaleesi, they have arrived." Missandei spoke quietly.

"Lead the way."

Ashley rose from her chambers and made her way to the throne room where her bloodriders, captains and other dignitaries had gathered at her bidding. She had spent many long hours here dealing with all that encompasses ruling a city, from the mundane of law-keeping to the more devious plays in politics. Her silks flowed behind her. She had dressed to command as she did not want any arguments with this decision. The time had come and there was no option but to go.

The gathered men rose as she entered and waited until she was seated on her throne. "Thank you for coming. I understand you all have many things to attend to so I shall be quick. The city is peaceful, Slaver's Bay is no longer a slaver bay and Yunkai has returned to my control. I thank those responsible for seeing that my orders were carried out. There is but one thing left to do which is to leave Meereen and continue my quest to be queen again…in Westeros."

Silence greeted her then voices rose as all who were willing to raise their suggestions or disagreements tried to understand her reasoning. Those who kept silent were her bloodriders and her handmaids. Ashley held up a hand. "One by one you shall state what you need to say not shout out at me as if I am your servant."

"Your Grace." Khial, a noblemen of the new Meereen, a man with a sharp mind and an eye for weakness. "Is this wise? The war will bring many troubles against you and your army which you could avoid by remaining here, in Meereen."

"I have considered all and I can never be satisfied until I am in my rightful throne, in the Sun City."

"What of us?" Another called out.

"Step forward and state your case."

Restaad came to the front. _Another who feigns concern for me and my people,_ Ashley thought. "Your Grace, if this is the path you have chosen to pursue now who shall remain behind to oversee all you have worked to achieve? Surely not your captains as you would need them in battle. But who amongst us, is fit to lead the people now?"

"Are you placing yourself forward Restaad?"

"If that is your wish, than I will." Restaad replied, a bow following.

"Who else is prepared to appeal to me as a man who can do bidding without the threat of his queen behind him?"

A few other noblemen stepped forward. _None of them will carry on what I have done. Greed rules them all._

"I thank you for your determination. However, I have already decided who I shall leave behind in my stead and I shall announce it on the morrow. Are there any more who would like me to hear what they have to say?"

Although angered by her reluctance to announce a successor, none of the noblemen of Meereen were prepared to raise her anger at them before she had even stepped foot out of the palace.

"That is all then. My captains shall remain behind. The rest, you are free to return to your duties."

Many left, most still bewildered, though a few were already plotting to see how this opportunity would benefit them once Ashley had left. One remained, though.

"Yes Ghael, what will you have me do?" Ashley asked the envoy from Astapor.

"Your Majesty, my former master may have sent me here to gain your hand but I stayed for another reason."

"Go on."

"There is talk, Your Grace, all around the city, that you favour some more than others." His eyes shifted to Spencer in an instant and returned to face the eyes of his queen. "I thought it right to inform you of this my queen as I am your humble servant."

"What talk?" Ashley's eyes began to lighten.

He hesitated. "I…I do not think it is appropriate to inform you what is spoken of in the scullies and underways, Your Grace. I thought I should warn you of what is circling here."

"I saw your eyes Ghael. Speak freely."

"The noblemen believe you have been engaging in behavior not fit for a queen but more fit for a…" he became silent when he faced her eyes again.

"Fit for what?" A question that sliced through the room.

"Fit…fit for a barbarian queen."

Those still in the room stopped breathing once the sentence had been uttered.

"Is it the scullies that this flows through or more the great and _noble_ houses of Meereen." Ashley's tone had become venomous.

"I…"

"Stop. I shall hear no more. Thank you for your _loyalty_ Ghael. Take this back to your consorts who I am sure you will discuss all with outside my doors, that what I do is _my_ choice. I am not bound to them as they are bound to me, lest they have forgotten that. This shall be spoken of once and only once. None can debase what I do until I am dead. As you can see I am still alive, in all my _barbarian_ glory, and this _barbarian_ is not afraid to punish all those who seem to have forgotten what it means to serve a queen. Is that understood Ghael?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Make sure Restaad and Khial understand this as well Ghael."

The thin Astapori walked out of the room, sweaty from fear. Once all had heard this, he was sure, that if any more talk was incited by him and others, it would end with their heads posted outside the city gates.

"Speak ser. Was I too harsh in your mind? Did I seem mad with the _taint_?"

Ser Barristan strode forward. "Not mad, nor harsh my queen. They needed reprimand and they shall receive it."

"And you? What do you think of all this talk?"

"We are your loyal servants, Your Grace. I, and your bloodriders bear no ill will to anything you might do."

"Unless it was to stop us when we begin to battle with another." Jhogo said.

Ashley smiled. _My riders and their lust for war_. "I know you well my soldiers. I know better than to stop you in your fight." Her eyes became dark again. "Prepare to ride soon. There is a war to be one and many days' march until we battle. You are all dismissed."

When all had left except for Missandei and Spencer, Ashley shrunk into her throne. _If Ghael had continued I might have fed him to my children. Maybe I still should. They try my patience too much._

"Ashley?"

Ashley rose up in her throne. "Yes Spencer."

"I feel that I have wronged you."

"In what way?"

"The tales moving through the palace are about me, are they not? Maybe we should not speak so much as friends but more as a handmaid to her queen."

"No. I will not allow it. They may say all they want to say but I am queen and I have the final commandment. Do not worry yourself about those fools. The only person you should try please is me." Ashley smiled at the flush on Spencer's face. "Before I forget, I have been meaning to mention this to you. I want you to train with Aggo before we march for Westeros. I know you can handle a sword but I want you to be able to do it well. You are after all, always by my side and I shall always need your protection."

"Should not your bloodriders look after that?" Spencer asked quietly. _I always want to be by your side_.

"They do but not always. They are not there when I take my baths or when I sleep, you, my handmaids are and I would be happier if at least one of you knew how to fight and fight well."

"But what of the rumours. Surely your other handmaids would notice me?"

"They will and they will not complain. They know that what I do is entirely up to me and they will not question it. It is settled then. When you are free you shall meet Aggo and he shall train you."

"I shall."

"Good. Now come, I think this would be a good time for a walk. Being in this room always threatens to take my joy away from me for as long as possible."

Spencer smiled.

"Ah, you see. Even you cannot stand the feeling of dullness that swirls in this place. Missandei come with us."

_It is true, I do not, but being able to gaze at you without any interference seems to make up for it, _Spencer thought as she listened to her queen call out to her dragons.

"Sometimes in life, it is easier to accept that things shall be whether we want them to be or not." Missandei spoke as she followed Ashley into the courtyard.

"What do you mean?" Spencer questioned.

"We are not blind Spencer. We know you care for the Khaleesi, maybe more so than others. She cares for you too. I think you know this. So let those who wish to talk continue with their talk. The Khaleesi has become stubborn and I think this is one issue she will not conform to. Oh, and if you did not know this already, she cares for you just as much as you care for her."

"Are you two going to spend all day speaking or are you going to join your queen on her journey?"

"We are coming, Khaleesi." Missandei said as she joined Ashley. Spencer followed soon after, a small smile on her face.

* * *

**Okay so I'm gonna zip down the timeline a bit coz we still have to get Ashley's army to Westeros then to the war then…ah well I can't give away the whole plotline but don't be surprised if a chapter begins in a completely different place okay?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

**Author's Notes: Again I apologise for the delay. School really is time-consuming isn't it;) Here's another one though and since it gonna be Thanksgiving weekend here in Canada I should be able to put up at least 2 more updates since there's no school til next week. Enjoy!**

The khalasar had returned to sea. Most of the bloodriders kept to their rooms. The sea was never their friend and it seemed as though they would never accept it. Only the Unsullied and some sailors remained on deck to keep the ships headed in the right direction. Back to Westeros. Spencer wasn't sure whether to rejoice or cry or fear. She was headed back to her home but she did not know what she would there or what was left of her family. According to Ashley they were going to enter from the north. Spencer liked to believe that they were headed to Winterfell because of her and not as a strategy. _How can it not be a battle plan? We still haven't come to terms with all that happened in Meereen_, she thought, _and the north? Beyond the wall? This is insanity._ Spencer had tried to raise her concerns to Ashley about arriving on the other side of the wall but Ashley had dismissed her fears, insisting that as was her birthright to be queen, then all would yield before her. So Spencer had stopped voicing her fears and hoped that Ashley's belief in herself and her destiny would be enough to bring them through.

Another sigh escaped her. To this day, Ashley had not discussed the kiss in the garden. Spencer herself had not mentioned it either but it lingered whenever they were in each other's presence and the world faded for a while, leaving only Ashley's eyes searching hers. Was that how it was done? She had no experience in dealing with love or…courting. How could she when the only courting she had ever known was Aiden's attempts at being a king, a man. Should she approach her Khaleesi and pour out her troubles? Should she wait for Ashley to make the first move, since she was her queen? Or would they just let it be and wait for a sign from the gods that their love would survive all.

"We seem to be drawing nearer each day." Missandei said as she approached Spencer.

"Yes. If only the Khaleesi would head my warning about the Wall. It is dangerous to come into those lands." Spencer sighed, once again wishing Ashley would change their route to a little further south.

"The Khaleesi feels that if she cannot conquer all in the North then why attempt to conquer all in the South?"

"But there are demons there. Ghosts and other such spirits. The North is my home and we of it have long known of the dangers across the Wall. That is why there is a guard placed there at all times."

"So you do not wish to see your home?"

"Not if it means we would have to travel through _those_ lands."

Missandei watched her companion. "But she does this for you. Can you not see this?"

"She should not!" Spencer cried out as she faced Missandei. "There is only death in those lands and she is so stubborn she will not heed anything I say right now."

"She is the Khaleesi. What kind of queen would she make if she feared rumours and whispers?"

"A living one."

Missandei kept silent. She had never heard of these strange beings in Westeros. No one in Slaver's Bay knew anything more of Westeros except where it be across the sea. However, Ashley was her Khaleesi and she would follow her wherever she would go. "She feels the need to present you with your home once more. Why? I do not know. Perchance she feels that this gift to you would prove something to you."

"She does not have to prove anything with me. I just want her to live after all this, and where she wishes to land may cause this to be less likely than one would have first thought. It is foolhardy."

"Is it really?" Selmy Barristan asked as he joined the two. "Should she not show her strength to the Lannisters by defeating those they dare not even approach? Would it not adhere her to the people of Westeros if she rid these so called night terrors from their land?"

"These are not fables Ser Barristan. There is evil in those woods whether one chooses to believe in them or not. I grew up in these lands and many have not come back from their so-called quests to rid Westeros of those monsters. It is unwise to go there, queen or not."

"That is all true but all the same, if she defeats these creatures, her name will spread fear in the hearts of her enemies and maybe we will not have to fight so many in the end." Missandei replied.

Spencer looked out to the sea, still uneasy with this plan.

"Missandei, I suspect the queen may be in need of you at this moment." Ser Barristan stated.

"Oh. Thank you, ser." Missandei answered, sensing more to the dismissal.

Ser Selmy watched her go. "I hope I have gained your trust by now Spencer."

"You know you have, ser. You have gained everyone's trust here."

"Then you will not be offended with my question?"

"I should think not. What is it, ser?"

"It has been mentioned before but…is there more between you and the Khaleesi that that between a servant and her mistress?"

Spencer glared at the old knight. _How dare he ask this?_

"I mean no offense. In fact if this be true I would welcome it."

"Why?" The knight could hear the suspicion in her voice.

"It has been said that the House of Targaryen can only be victorious if three dragons have three riders. We have the three dragons and one rider. We need two more and if the Khaleesi feels for you as I think she does and you feel the same then we shall only be in need of one more rider." Ser Barristan waited for a response but none came. "I know I am not a young woman so you may not be compelled to talk to me but I hope that all is well. The Khaleesi needs all the loyal servants she can find. Friends would be a better proposition. Lovers, or a lover? That would satisfy all."

"We are not lovers." Spencer answered, a blush colouring her cheeks.

"But you are friends, are you not?"

"Yes. Yes we are."

"Good. So long as you are true to her then I shall not fear for her safety. I trust that you will keep her safe from all dangers?"

Spencer sighed. "You know I will." _Is that all I'll ever be? A body guard?_

The exiled knight smiled. "Fear not little one. There is more for you in this tale than you think." With that he turned at left Spencer to her thoughts.

_I want to believe that, ser but how can I when I cannot even command my voice to tell her how I feel. All I can do is wilt in her presence. How can I expect her to know all when she cannot read my mind? Why does she not speak to me?_

"Spencer!" Ashley called out.

"Good day Ashley."

"How have you been today? You didn't come to feed my little boys. Though, they are not so little anymore are they?"

"No, not at all. Drogon is going to be a majestic beast one day."

Ashley hummed her agreement. She did have a purpose in walking towards Spencer but her courage failed her again. She knew the fair haired girl was uneasy with her plan to take over the north of Westeros and she did not want to upset her but, she needed to show her strength to the southern parts of Westeros, make them fear her and not deem her a little girl anymore. She also knew they needed to address that moment in Meereen. _Gods, what had I been thinking of? How can I ever let her go now? I am only human, an inexperienced one at that._ She glanced at her friend, noting they way Spencer seemed to not want to meet her eyes. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Khal…Ashley?" Spencer asked, although she knew what Ashley had meant with her question.

"You wanted to know what a kiss felt like. I aided you even with my lack of experience and yet, I still do not know it helped you or not."

"It…it did Ashley."

"Even if I am not the one you love?" Ashley said quietly.

"I…yes it did answer my questions." _How can you still not know how I feel?_

"Good I would hate for you to not be happy with all that happened that day. I know my lack of a stubble might have been a problem but not too much of one." Ashley replied, a smile gracing her lips. _Ah there are those eyes._

"No it was not a problem. I think…I think I would prefer a clean shaven chin after all." Spencer said.

"Or no beard at all." Ashley said to herself, knowing that Spencer had heard her.

"Or no beard at all." Spencer echoed. _Maybe all is not lost._

"I sometimes think that if I ever do marry again, it might not be to whom some may think." Ashley continued. _Oh Gods, let me say this right._

"Why is that?"

"I…" Ashley felt her face flush. "It is Dothkari custom for handmaids to comfort their mistress until she has a lover who can comfort her always."

"Oh…and have you been comforted?" Spencer asked quietly.

"Not since Yunkai." Ashley replied. "Something changed within and I could not continue."

"Have you found someone?"

"I think I have but it seems I can never have enough courage to tell them what is inside."

Spencer thought, bracing herself. "I think…I think they would understand you no matter how you would put yourself across."

Ashley smiled. "I hope so."

**I know you are all wondering why nothing had progressed between our two girls but the honest truth is, if you were in the middle of an invasion, trying to get your life back in order and trying to get people to believe you can be a ruler, plus the fact that neither of them has any experience with real love…well there's gonna be a lot of lost in translation going on. Don't worry though, I won't drag it on for too long;) I hope you all enjoyed another of my attempts with dialogue and for those who want action it shall be back soon!**

**strprincess:** I thought about letting them kiss in a more natural setting too but then I figured, hey I'm dealing with naïve girls in love with each other here but they just don't know how to express it right or at all. Their only experience is from books and we all know how unrealistic fairytales can be;) I'm trying to be as practical as possible in a fantasy (lol) so I hope I won't kill you just yet with the lack of progress between them.

**Thanks to Lolo06, Ryoko05, lnkmstr10, Palexiot, DaPhoenix, Kate529 and many others for sticking with this story. Much love to you all!!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Author's Notes: I can't even begin to say how sorry I am. I spent the last 2 weeks sleeping 4-6 hours a day because of midterms and assignments (which finally ended today, yes!) and I could never find the time to update. BUT I am back!**

The wind blew across the forest, barely lifting the snow but chilling all within its reach. The khalasar had landed and placed their camp in the forest leading up to the Wall. The cold was something the bloodriders had not expected. Many of Ashley's Dothkari people could barely suppress their need to leave the cold behind them. Some said they could feel eyes watching them when they ventured out from the camp. Others laughed at these suspicions, claiming that the Dothkari gods would melt away their fears of the cold land with their fire. Still, a sense of unease had drifted into the camp since they had landed in Westeros. The horses showed that all was not as it seemed in this place.

"Your Grace, we must leave this forest," a man could be heard, in the middle of the camp. "There are things here which would relish our demise."

"I have heard this before, ser, and again I shall tell you that it shall not be so. We will stay until whatever it is that sends men running comes out to meet us. No true warrior sulks under trees, only thieves and murderers. We shall wait."

"I do not fear. We shall wait also." Another man spoke up.

The wind screeching outside stopped all talk. It seemed as though the wind was talking, sending a message to someone out there.

"Tighten our defenses Jhogo. I may want to stay but I will not be foolish enough to ignore the signs."

"Yes, Khaleesi." The man left the manse in search of the patrol.

A blast of chilled wind blew into the tent. It raised the hackles of all inside and sent the dragons into uneasy flight. Now, Ashley could feel it. She had sensed something out in the forest but had vowed to not show any weakness or failings in front of her khalasar. _I will not be afraid,_ she strengthened herself.

"Khaleesi…" Ser Barristan began again.

"I know, ser. Double the patrols. Something haunts these woods."

"Yes, Your Grace."

As the old knight left the tent, horses whinnied to the east of the camp. Ashley stood up, her senses screaming out that something had entered their camp.

"Drogon, Viserion, Rhaegar. To me." Ashley whispered as all went silent again. Her bloodriders drew their swords silently, listening out for any disturbances. A cry was heard, then another. More and more began to ring out in the cold air.

"Daario, I am heading outside. Flank me. I will meet these so called spirits face to face."

"As you wish Khaleesi."

Ashley left the safety of her tent and was greeted by bloodriders running towards the south of the camp, towards cursing and screams of horror.

"Rhagar, gather the Unsullied and meet us on the other side of the camp. Make sure that some remain behind to protect those who cannot fight."

"Would it not be better for you to stay behind Khaleesi?"

"And let the people question my courage? Not today, Rhagar, not today." Ashley felt more than saw Spencer slip into a space beside her. "I know you warned me," she whispered to the Westeroi, "but I must do this."

Spencer strode forward, keeping up with the pace of her queen. "Then all I can ask is for you to not die."

"That is a request I can grant."

The three dragons circled high in the sky, waiting to spot their prey and protect their mother if the need arose. As Ashley approached the sounds of battle, a Dothkari warrior ran up towards Ashley's party.

"Khaleesi, they came from the woods. We cannot see them but they see us."

"Where are the patrols?"

"Gone, Khaleesi. No one has heard from them since they left the camp."

Ashley frowned. _A dragon has no fear._ "Light a torch, every one of you. If they cannot be seen in the dark we shall burn them out. Fan yourselves out. Keep in tight circles. If one falls, mend the circle again. I shall not have these _creatures_ have sway over my fate!"

The sounds of battle would come and go. The circles formed by the khalasar slowly encompassed the camp but the enemy still could not be found. When silence prevailed, all that could be heard was the harsh breathing of the soldiers around Ashley. _They show no outward fear. Good. We may win this battle yet,_ she thought, determined to banish her own terror.

The attacks ceased. Then, shrieks were heard over the wind. Shrieks of those that seemed enslaved to haunt the earth for eternity. Ashley held onto her own sword, sweat dripping from her hands even in the cold air they currently stood. As they shrieks grew closer, Ashley whispered her command. "_Dracarys_."

Fire rained from the sky as her warriors fired flaming arrows towards their tormentors. The world around them lit up, revealing the enemy. Man-like figures with disfigured faces and ragged clothing had surrounded the camp. Their weapons still had blood dripping from them into the snow. The creatures seemed to stare deep into a man's soul as their shrieking rose into the sky. The snow around the camp melted at the onslaught of heat.

Ashley shouted out one more command. "_Nevren!_"

The whole army surged forward in wider arcs, aiming to defeat an enemy that seemed to be invisible. The swords slid through the ghosts and seemed to have no effect. The soldiers then took their torches and used them to drive the ghosts back. Each flame that touched a ghost seemed to consume them no matter where they ran.

"Set them all on fire! Do not let them escape, they cannot live to see tomorrow. _Nevren!_"

"_Nevren!_" was the resounding answer.

Ashley found herself fighting beside Spencer. If she had not been relying on her own sword to survive the night, she would have noticed the determination and skill that Spencer now possessed with her sword. Spencer kept herself within arms-reach of Ashley, making sure she could sense the other girl near her at all times. She had been afraid at first, remembering the stories from her childhood of these woods but when she was faced with the choice to run or stay and protect Ashley, it became no choice at all. Her torch swung in time with her sword, leaving a trail of light as she swung. Around her she could smell the bloodshed and she fervently hoped that not all would be lost this night. As she turned towards her next opponent, she ducked as a sword had prepared to drive straight through her. Clenching her jaw, she began the dance again, a show of fire and metal. _Gods, we must survive this night or all is lost_, she thought. Spencer turned to find Ashley still fighting beside her and stopped breathing as she saw an axe heading towards Ashley, away from where she was.

A cry from one of the bloodriders stopped the axe from completing its full swing. Ashley had swung her sword up to block the axe at the sound of warning. Her movement managed to save her arm but the axe sliced through her sleeve leaving a bloody cut. She side-stepped another swing as she searched the sky for her dragons. Finding Viserion nearest to her she beckoned him to her.

"Viserion, _Dracarys!_"

The dragon, now as white as the snow around him, swung his head around at his mistress' voice and breathed hot flames onto her adversary. The being screamed in pain as it slowly burned away in front of Ashley's eyes. As soon as she had seen its demise she turned, ready to win this battle.

"Spencer, to me!"

As soon as the fair-headed girl had joined Ashley pressed forward again, her bloodriders fighting to keep her in their protective circle. They fought for what seemed an eternity to Ashley, each fight draining her but she would not rest until it was done. The world around her became flashes of steel and fire, all those around her determined to fight, determined to win, and above all determined to be victorious for their Khaleesi.

A cry of "_Nevren!_" rose up from the khaleesi and it was echoed by her khalasar. Then…dawn broke.

* * *

'_**Nevren'**_** is a World of Warcraft word (for those of you wondering). I'm not really sure what it means but I figured it suited the word 'Attack!' really well so I used it :) Apologies for the lack of Spashley but I think after reading this chapter you'll understand why that couldn't happen this time around. We will get there people, just stick with me til then. Now, click the little button below please.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

**Author's Notes: Here's another update for everyone. Hope you all had a happy Halloween. And welcome to Stokley27. Maybe I can convince you to finish 'A Question of Fate'?**

"I always thought I would be a mother and wife by this age."

Ashley frowned at the statement. "What do you mean?"

"Well, in Westeros, no one of noble birth would stay this long without the right marriage. I knew my father and mother wanted what was best for me and they would have liked for me to find a man I truly loved to be my husband, but sometimes, even the best intentions do not come to life."

"Oh."

"Oh?" Spencer questioned as she laughed. "What I mean to say is, I do not think my father would have seen this," she waved to the khalasar marching ahead and behind them, "in my future."

"Do you regret being here?"

"No! Not at all. Life shows us different paths but it up to us to choose a path and not take the other."

Ashley nodded. "I never had a future in mind. I just…lived. Each day was my future. I never thought that Nicholas would achieve his desires of regaining the throne, but…somehow he did. I became a wife, then a queen, now I am on a journey to finish what he could not."

"Do you wish for children?"

_I never will,_ Ashley cried out in her mind. "I did once, I cannot do that now."

"Why?"

"It seems as though the gods deemed it fit for me to feel a child grow within me but never see him grow up."

"I am sorry, Ashley. I did not mean…"

"I know. All we can do is accept what we cannot change. My dragons are more like children than many would realize."

"Especially Drogon." Spencer replied.

"Him most of all." _How does she do that? Make my smile when nothing seems to appear joyful to me._

The horses marched quietly as the conversation lulled. The battle against the ghosts of the woods had taken its fair share of spoils. The khalasar was still strong enough to pose a threat to those in opposition to Ashley's claim but reinforcements would be needed to completely gain control of Westeros. Her captains had approached her with the numbers, indicating where her weak points were at the present. Ashley was certain that she could still be victorious and once the Usurper's son realized how she had entered Westeros and who she had conquered to be so far south of his kingdom, he would tremble.

"We will soon reach the Wall. From there, Winterfell is a few days away." Spencer said.

"Fine. Will those of your household welcome me or my men?"

"I will convince them that to follow you would be the best choice."

"And if they do not see your view?"

"They will," was the determined answer.

The Dothkari warriors around them began their war songs to comfort each other in the cold of the North. Ashley smirked, _the sooner the leave the cold the braver they will be._ She could not fault her soldiers for hating the weather, she herself, was not partial to the cold, never having encountered it before. Spencer, however, seemed to bloom.

"When we reach the wall, keep the patrols near the camp."

"Why?"

"Because," Ser Barristan answered, "there are direwolves in these woods, more as we draw nearer to Winterfell. The creatures are their friends but not ours."

"Then Spencer should call out to them and tell them we mean no harm," Ashley said, smiling.

Spencer laughed. "I can try but they might not want to deal with the strange beings surrounding me."

"So we will send you out on your own then while we warm ourselves by the fires." Ashley replied.

"As you wish, _Khaleesi_," Spencer countered, bowing in mild mockery. She knew that Ashley would never even suggest such a thing. _These days though, I think of my future as always being by your side. How do I tell you?_

"Ser, what do you know of my enemy's supplies?"

"When we cross the Wall it will be easier for me to make enquiries with those I can still rely on to not be informants of the Lannisters."

"Are they whom I am dealing with now?"

"Rob- the Usurper married the oldest in the Lannsiter house so his son now sites on his throne, as a puppet of his mother though."

"What manner of a man is this Aiden? Will he be a threat on the battlefield or does he prefer to remain behind his soldiers like a coward?"

"Oh he would most certainly let his soldiers die so he could escape. His selfishness knows no bounds." Spencer answered.

"Spencer is right. He is a coward, an arrogant one at that. His mother, however and his uncle, the Kingslayer, are not foolish. They would have already made plans once they heard of your march towards Westeros."

"Kingslayer?" Spencer asked.

"Jaime Lannister. He served as one of my father's knights but murdered him to gain favour with the Usurper." Ashley replied bitterly.

"He was a knight in the Kingsguard as I was but betrayed his vows to forever protect his king. He should never have been granted that honour." Ser Barristan added.

"He, nor his family, will be a concern to me until we are closer to King's Landing. Until then we must focus on those immediately ahead of us. However once we cross into Westeros, I shall be in need of your eyes and ears, ser."

"As you command, Your Grace." With that the old knight returned to his previous position just behind his queen, far enough to afford her some privacy but near enough to protect if the need came up.

Spencer followed the old knight until he returned to his position in Ashley's guard. Her eyes met Daario's who seemed to be watching her very closely. She shivered. The slight malice in his eyes that seemed ever present, was now focused on her. _I hope Ashley __**never**__ falls for his charm. She is too good for him_.

"I hear Daario has been telling all that will listen that he shall be one of your riders" Spencer said. She faced forwards, not wanting to see the emotion on Ashley's face.

"All who believe him deserve to be deceived. I already know who one of my riders will be and he will mount any of my dragons. He admires his image too much for that." Ashley scoffed.

"I doubt he knows that."

"That is none of my concern. He may believe or wish all he wants but his scented beard is enough to push any woman away."

Ashley smiled when she heard Spencer's giggle. Each moment with Spencer made her feel like a young girl, what she really was, instead of a queen who was feared, revered or scorned. They had not discussed _that_ moment for a long time now, not for lack of want on Ashley's part. It seemed prudent to just let things be for the time being. If Spencer was ready she would ensure she was too.

"Khaleesi. The scouts have returned," Aggo announced.

"And?"

"They have seen this Wall and those that guard it. They did not engage and are waiting for your orders."

"Send an emissary to them. I shall not attack them unless they give me cause to. Tell the scouts to wait until we are certain that they are hostile then to report back to me."

The bloodrider bowed before heading to the front again.

"Do you think it wise to trust any of these Westeroi?" Jhogo asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not. I will not engage in battle if it can be avoided. We want to reach Winterfell in good strength, not depleted by needless fighting," Ashley watched the bloodrider. "The time to quench your thirst will come Jhogo. You may yet find it shall overflow by the time I have regained my destiny. For now, we shall set up camp here until we hear from the emissary to the Wall. Once we are settled, call the captains to my khas."

Jhogo saluted before riding out to give out the command to stop marching. It was still bitterly cold but at least now the only problem was the snow around them and not the undead.

Ser Barristan rode up to the young queen again. "You are doing well, Your Majesty."

"Am I? Or do you think it is safer to flatter me like the noblemen in Astapor."

"Sometimes restraint is a greater tool then provocation. Some would say that you are foolish to not destroy all before you but it is more prudent to show a good character first and find allies where none can be found. That is what a true queen must do."

"So it seems I have yet to acquire the taint of my house."

"I think you have enough in you to prevent that from ever happening."

"Thank you."

"I think the same," Spencer said quietly.

"I think I believe it now." Ashley responded. They shared a smile before facing the road again.

* * *

**I don't know if anyone's picked this up yet but I've been slowing down things as the story progresses. I just think it'll be easier to follow if I don't put two scenes in one chapter. It'll make the story longer than I had already planned but it might lessen the confusion. Oh, and apparently HBO has picked up 'A Game of Thrones' for TV adaptation and shooting's already started. I now have another reason to watch HBO:)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

**Author's Notes: I am so sorry about the delay in posting up another update. The usual enemy kept me hostage for the last few weeks BUT I have now escaped! Okay, onwards and upwards!**

**

* * *

**"Khaleesi, the emissary has returned with word from the Commander of the Wall." Aggo spoke as he entered the khas. He then proceeded to beat the snow of his coat. Many of the bloodriders had discovered, upon landing in Westeros, that their usual regal of leathers would not prevent frostbite, and after much grumbling and muttering, turned to the woods to provide them new clothing.

"Send them in Aggo. Let us hear what this Commander has to say."

Ashley waited as Aggo went to bring the emissary in. she hoped that this Commander of the Wall was a practical man and he would see the futileness of waging a war against her army. _One less battle would not harm anything_, she thought.

"Khaleesi," the soldier saluted as her bowed before her. Instaad Rhis was a slim man but with a commanding presence. A full black beard was the only hair on his face as he kept his hair closely cut to his skull. When standing, his stance was one of a man who had found his calling in war instead of a cheap runner for the slave masters in Slavers' Bay. A metallic helmet adorned his head and he, as well as the rest of her army, had taken to burning three dragons onto their armour, in allegiance and obedience of their queen. Ashley had not known of this act but was pleasantly surprised and moved by the faith her men had in her.

"Thank you for your haste Instaad. I shall not be long with this matter. What did this man have to say?"

Clearing his throat. Rhis pulled out a parchment and began to read out. "According to the words of _His Royal _Highness, Aiden Baratheon of the kingdom of Westeros, all those opposed to the ruling of the king will have to return from hence they came. If this _Queen_ continues her march, he shall be forced to take action and defend the kingdom of his king. Signed Clay Carlin, 998th Commander of the Wall."

Ashley heard a small gasp from Spencer. _A Carlin,_ she considered, _I might just spare him_. "Thank you again Instaad. You may go." she said, keeping her composure in front of the man. He bowed and saluted again before exiting the khas. Ashley turned to her captains. "It seems as though we are destined to fight our way through Westeros."

"It seems that way does it not," Ser Barristan answered.

"Let it be that way. We shall cut them down as we have done time and time again. Even your dragons can sleep while we rid this earth of those dogs!" Jhogo stated.

"There may yet be another way, Jhogo. All is not won with battle, I thought I had shown you that." Ashley replied. "Spencer step forward."

"Yes Khaleesi?"

"This _Clay_. Do you know him? He is a Carlin is he not?"

"He is, Your Grace. He is my half-brother."

"Would he listen to what you have to say?" Ser Barristan asked, seeing where his queen's thoughts were headed.

"I am not sure. I did not know he had gone to the Wall after I left Westeros. I could talk to him but whether or not he would listen would be another matter."

"I would suggest we try one more time, Khaleesi, with something this man would be more familiar with and find less threatening."

"I agree." Ashley stopped, thinking everything through. "Spencer I will need you to go to the Wall and speak to your brother on my behalf. Change his mind if you can. Ser, you will accompany her for protection and also for familiarity. I believe he would perceive any of my men as enemies except for you both. Leave as soon as you can."

The two Westeroi bowed before leaving the khas as well. Spencer knew how important getting by the Wall without another battle was to Ashley and the fear of seeing her brother as an emissary for the so-called enemy was warring with her joy at finding one of her family was alive and well. _Maybe he knows of what has become of everyone else_, she mused.

"I am sure he will be happy to see you." Ser Selmy said as they walked towards the horses to prepare.

"He will at first, but how he will react after he finds out I am not a prisoner might matter more at this point."

"I have always heard that the Carlins were wise, honourable, but wise as well. If we can show him that our path is a truer one than that of the Lannisters currently ruling Westeros then we may gain an ally."

"I know. Clay has always been reasonable but he is also stubborn, as all Carlin men are. He may not care whether or not or cause is right. All he will think is that our father supported Robert Baratheon so he should do the same and support Aiden."

The knight hummed in agreement. "We have time to think this through on the way to the Wall. I shall see you as soon as you can gather your things."

Spencer nodded and headed towards her tent. She had not wished to share with all the other handmaids but as she had found a friend in Missandei, they shared a tent. She found the former slave inside the tent, stoking a small fire to warm the inside of the tent.

"Has your service ended?" the Astapori asked.

"Yes. I am to go to the Wall to speak to my brother and convince him to let us through without a fight."

Missandei stilled then rubbed her hands closer to the fire. "And the Khaleesi agreed to this?"

"I think she may have suggested to it and Ser Barristan spoke the words."

"And how do see this new order?"

"It cannot be anyone else. I know that it is important for us to cross into the North and I am happy that Ashley does not want to fight every army she faces, especially now as the Commander of this army is my brother. I am I afraid? No but I am nervous as to what he will do when he finds out I am now a traitor."

"He is your brother no? I hear in Westeros, family is important so he will support you."

"Family is important. Among the nobles however, it is merely part of the game many play to gain power and strength. Still, I shall try and hope for the best."

"When do you leave?"

"As soon as I am packed. Ser Barristan shall be my guard and companion."

"Then I wish you well."

A rush of cold air entered the tent as Ashley opened the flap to the tent. "Missandei, I need a few moments to speak to Spencer."

"Yes Khaleesi," Missandei said as she bowed and left the tent.

Ashley sat by the hearth. "I hope you can understand why I have asked this of you."

"I understand."

"Not just for the army. I think it would be a good thing to see your brother again without a battle raging all around you."

"It would but I know that coming out of this forest and into Westeros is a good thing as well."

"It is." Ashley stood again as she prepared to leave. "I want you to know that I can understand if you fear this meeting and I thank you for taking this upon yourself. I hope that your brother will see me the way you do, as an ally and not a mad tyrant coming back to cast the kingdom into darkness again. And…" Ashley leaned forward, placing a small, chaste kiss on Spencer's lips. "That is a token of my appreciation." The young queen smiled at the stunned look on Spencer's face. "I shall see you soon Spencer."

Spencer watched, lost in emotion, as Ashley left the tent. One thought became more and more clear in her mind. _I wait all this time, thinking she has forgotten or is displeased_. A smile began to break out on her pale face, followed by slight a frown. _When did she become so bold? Why am I still holding back?_ A determined look fell upon her before she turned to finish her packing. _This time, __**I shall be bold**__._

_

* * *

_**Special mention of all my reviewers, 107 reviews is extremely flattering:)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

**Author's Notes: Moving on quickly. My thanks to Lolo06, lnkmstr, DaPhoenix and mutt009 (welcome btw) for reviewing the last chapter. Another one for you all! Oh, just in case you didn't know already, I don't own SON or the "A Song of Ice & Fire" series. **

**

* * *

**"Much has changed in Westeros since House Targaryen ruled these lands." Clay Carlin said. A foreboding man, of average height, but built for war. His eyes roamed over the newest arrivals to the Wall. They sat in a circle around him. The Dothkari warriors or barbarians as all Westeroi regarded them, a few from what he had been told was Slavers' Bay, an exiled knight, and lastly his little sister sitting with the last of the Targaryen House.

"We have heard that the Usurper…" Ashley began.

"King Robert," interjected Clay.

"_Baratheon_ has died and now his son rules over Westeros. Surely he rules much the same as his father." Ashley continued.

"Not so, Your Grace." Ser Selmy Barristan said. "This boy currently pretending to be king is nothing but a puppet of his mother, Queen Cersei. My time at court showed me that Cersei, or should I say, the new Hand, Tywin Lannister, rules Westeros."

"And what of the rebellion? What news have you heard about those that have gone against this new monarch?" Ashley addressed Clay again.

"As far as we here know, the noblemen of the North along with Robert's brother, Stannis Baratheon, all want to remove the Lannisters from King's Landing. Who they will proclaim King after is still not known." Clay answered.

"What of Renly? During my time at King's Landing he seemed ready to claim the throne." Ser Barristan asked.

"Dead. By the hand of Stannis, if all the stories are to be believed."

"So who is left then?" Ashley spoke up again.

"My brother and those following from the North and Stannis, if you mean those against the Lannisters."

"Where is this brother of yours so I may speak to him as well?"

"Last I heard, he was at my grandfather's place, at Riverrun along with my mother and a few others."

"And those against? How many houses will be on the side of the Lannisters?"

"We know that the Martells, the Tyrells and House Arryn are allies of House Lannister. Houses Greyjoy and Frey have yet to support either side since we last heard news. These houses are the major houses in Westeros, apart from the houses of the North."

"So they will have many houses below them and thus, many men to fight for them."

"Yes."

Ashley stayed silent for awhile. She was glad that her bloodriders had kept he command to not interfere with this discussion. She had planned that only Selmy and herself would speak to Clay, and if needs be Spencer, but for the most part it would be between the three. "Thank you for your help in this, Carlin. I know you are still wary of what I can or will do but trust this, I have yet to back out of any promise and my word always holds true. We shall leave the Wall as soon as we can and begin the march to King's Landing. We will ensure that none will be able to link you as an ally to us. I will allude to the illusion that my army passed through the Wall from another sector and was behind you before anything could be done. Thank you again for your hospitality."

Clay nodded once in return. He watched as the last of House Targaryen rose from her seat and left the meeting hall to retire in her own room in Castle Black. Her men followed her, leaving behind only Spencer, his second-in-command and himself.

"Do you think it wise to trust her, my Lord? She is nothing but a little girl and who knows if she suffers from the taint of House Targaryen. We may have sentenced Westeros to a bleak future." Angus Stettard spoke as soon as the last man had left.

"I have heard you, Angus but I believe her when she says she means no harm except to claim what is hers and to be a better Queen than what Westeros has had to endure. Besides, the most important thing is that she has my sister's absolute loyalty and that is enough for me." Clay responded, watching his sister intently.

"And what say you to this, my Lady." Angus said as he faced Spencer.

"I am grateful that you trust my judgment on this Clay. She will not dishonor her word, _that_ I can assure you of."

"Good. Angus, you may leave us. I want a word with my sister." As soon as the man left, Clay stood and went to sit by his sister. "Your judgment has always been true, that is why I have let her through without a fight. I know I have asked this already but can you tell me again why you are with one of the House Targaryen?"

"You know now that Father was executed and that he never committed treason. He was too strong in his belief of honour to ever do that. What I can tell you is why the branded him a traitor. I…stumbled upon something that I never thought possible except in the history books," she hesitated, "…and in the House Targaryen. Cersei and the Kingslayer, Jaime, are involved in an incestuous relationship and I believe that at least Aiden is not Robert's son, but Jaime's."

"Can this be proven?" Clay asked.

"I think that is what Father had been trying to do but somehow they must have found out and stopped any information from leaking."

"If that is the case, then no wonder Cersei cannot afford to let anyone know as it will denounce the Lannisters' hold on the throne, ruin the House Lannister and probably have her and her brother hung for treason against the king."

"What of Kyla? And Anthony? Is everyone still safe?"

"Kyla reached Riverrun unscathed, thanks to you and Anthony is still recovering at Winterfell."

Spencer reached down to stroke her brother's direwolf, instantly mourning for hers. "I am glad you still have him."

"He does keep me company. Did you notice how he accepted Ashley Stormborn? Another thing that convinced me she is honest in her endeavors. If she had meant me harm he would have never let her come near the Wall. Oh, that reminds me. Wait here."

Clay stood up and walked just outside the hall. Spencer could hear his low rumble a he spoke to someone by the door, who then walked away before he returned to her side.

"And how have you been faring?"

"Better every day. When I escaped King's Landing I feared the worst. Then I somehow managed to find myself placed right in the middle of the khalasar…"

"Khalasar?"

"Ashley's main guard and entourage. The man who took me in on Father's behalf, Ser Jorah Mormont, was one of her advisors. We had planned for her to never know who I was or what I was to pretend to be in the camp but she found out. I feared the worst again, knowing that most of her House was known to e ruthless and merciless but she spared me, even with all my lies against me. It took a long time for her to trust me again and I am thankful that I can know call her my friend again."

"You seem to like her. Very much." Clay said, clearly aware of what was going on between the two. His sister's blush only served to confirm this. "I see. I cannot fault you for who your heart decides to love Spencer. Swear to me that you will be careful."

"I can do that. I know that nothing further can happen as she is a queen and our law will insist she find a husband to provide an heir for the kingdom."

"Nothing is always that simple Spencer. She may yet surprise you."

_She already has,_ thought the younger of the two. Their conversation was interrupted as another man entered the hall.

"My Lord, I have found her."

"Send her in." Clay answered.

Spencer looked up at the yelp that had emerged just outside the hall. A dark form ran into the hall and straight into her arms. "Phantom! How did you…" she could not continue as tears began to flow down her face.

"I found her, not too long ago, wandering in the woods, with a pack behind her. She came to me as soon as I called her and I decided to keep her until I found you again. As you can see she stayed, hoping to find you again as well."

Spencer hugged her brother. "Thank you Clay. I thought I had lost her for good," she whispered.

"Do not thank me Spencer. Thank her for knowing you would cross my way again and find each other," he replied as he watched the direwolf and his sister familiarize themselves to each other. "Is it true she has dragons?"

"What?" Spencer asked, distracted by the antics of Phantom.

"Ashley Stormborn. Some of the men swear they saw dragons in the sky."

"She does. Three. They are more like children than creatures. She kept them away from your men because she knew what fear could cause to those not familiar with them. And, they are growing so she would prefer them not to target your men or animals in any way."

"So she will be like the stories of old. Aegon and his sisters, riding forward on their dragons."

"She has no sisters that I know of," Spencer remarked, amusement colouring her voice.

"No she does not but she may take a partner or two to join her on her dragons once they are big enough." _And if she feels the same way about you that you feel about her,_ Clay thought,_ I may see my sister ride a dragon. A dragon, by Gods! _

"She may."

"She may indeed. In any case, she seems wise enough to fulfill this path she has chosen."

"Will you aid her?"

"I cannot leave the Wall, Spencer. We have had past battles with the wildlings who come from the forest, trying to enter Westeros. Who knows when they shall return? If you want to know if I will ally myself with the Lannisters, then I can assure you it will never happen."

"But in your…you said you were going to act in the name of your king, Aiden, and he is a Lannister." Spencer asked, confused by Clay's statement.

"I only did that because I was not entirely sure who I was dealing with. Before I became the Commander of the Wall, I tried to join Glen's forces against the Lannisters. I failed, then I was approached by Stannis Baratheon who wanted me to join my forces with his, in exchange for lordship over Winterfell. I refused. I will not stop her from entering Westeros nor will I aid anyone who is against her. But my men and I stay here. We shall be watching the rear," he ended with a smile.

"I cannot disagree with that."

"Will you go with her once you reach Winterfell?"

"I swore loyalty to her, Clay. With or without my emotions, I swore to protect her so I will go with her until the end."

"Swear to me again you will be careful. When this is all over I want to be able to see you still alive and well." Clay insisted.

"I swear. And you should keep yourself alive as well, dear brother. I also want to be able to sleep easier knowing you are alive."

Clay grinned as he stood. "Now that we have reached an accord, let us find our beds. The days to come will be longer than we all suspect."

* * *

**A little bit of a break…then onwards and upwards. Things are getting exciting now, aren't they? I'm the writer and even I'm excited!!!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

**Author's Notes: The usual suspect was holding me hostage again, I've been given some yard time now so I decided to update. Until next time...**

**

* * *

**When the khalasar of Ashley Targaryen reached the Last River, they stopped to set up camp and gather any food or water needed for the army. Moving with such a large number hampered the speed of the march but slowly, they were edging closer to King's Landing. At Castle Black which was at the centre of the Wall, Ashley had learnt that she had not been the last of House Targaryen. Her kin, Maester Aemon, still lived but he had travelled to Oldtown, under the command of Clay, to escape harm. This had made her uneasy for a time, then saddened when it was revealed that he had died on the journey, making her once again the last of her house. _Even if he had remained alive, I would not have harmed him,_ she mused._ He was all the family I had left._

Her first sight of Westeros had been a good one. Clay Carlin was a just man and she hoped that she encountered more men with his sense in the coming days. She did not want to fight every man along the way. She wanted them to see her for what she really was and judge her by her actions and not hearsay. Is that not why she had spent so much time in Meereen, learning how to rule a city?

"Khaleesi, your bath is ready." Irri said, bringing Ashley out of her thoughts.

"You mean my stretch of the river," she responded with a smile.

"Yes Khaleesi. The water is cold but I think any water would do for now."

"Yes it would. Show me the way."

When they had finally reached the area that had been set aside for her, she immediately disrobed, ready to remove the grime and sweat of the last few days' travel. As she entered the water, she could feel the cold temperature slip through her body. She rubbed her arms to build some heat but did not step out of the water. Around her, trees stretched on as far as she could see, which Spencer had said they would continue to see more of until they passed Winterfell. To her other side, some mountains and more trees. Her army would cross the river and march down the King's Road in between the woods and the mountains until they reached Winterfell, where they would stop once again and gather as many supplies as they could.

She could feel her body heat up again. As her dragons grew so did the connection between her and them. Sometimes, she could barely contain the pressure that was inside, especially when her children hunted. _Thank the gods for this foul Westeroi weather_, she thought. She had not expected this…link. No one had ever instructed her on how to raise dragons, and the stories she had heard growing up with Nicholas, never mentioned the bond one would create when rearing dragons. It just seemed to come to her. Each and every single day, the strength of the bond grew. And now, as her dragon reached mating age, she could feel flushes of passion whenever they did. She was eternally thankful that they were all male, but the annoyance with each other did nothing at times, to deflect her own annoyance with some of her captains, making her more short-tempered than normal.

At that moment, she felt another hot flush. Grumbling to herself, Ashley placed her body further into the cold water, almost angered by her children's natures at this time in their lives. She dove deeper into the water, trying to douse the heat. There were times when she had fled from her councils, fearing that her control would weaken and she would _attack_ the nearest warm-blooded being. This was always almost Spencer, and she had no intention of approaching the girl like that. _At any other time, I would welcome it, but in front of my captains, knowing that my bloodriders would rejoice at my newly accepted Dothkari ways_, she questioned, _no, I will keep fighting until my children have learnt control themselves._ She could see them now, laughing, calling out all things crude, wishing her _well_ in her _endeavors_. She could never do that, she was mortified at the mere thought.

Ashley finished her bath, her body now close to that of the river she was in. She walked out of the water, naked, and headed for her robes which had been placed on a branch nearby. She was glad that her handmaids had left her to wash alone. They had all seen her without clothes before but sometimes she felt the need to shy away and cover herself in front of them. They had laughed at first, their Khaleesi's strange behavior amusing them, but they had accepted it all the same, just as Ashley herself had accepted the customs of the Dothkari. She walked away from the river towards her khas, knowing that one of her handmaids would be there to welcome her and to ensure that she had dressed herself accordingly. _Sometimes they treat me like a child,_ she thought mildly. As she approached her khas she could hear the shuffling of someone inside. Assuming it was Irri inside, she walked in boldly.

"I dressed myself again Irri…." She trailed off as she noticed who was in her tent.

"Irri is not feeling well at this time. She argued that the wind is after her soul so she asked if I could take her place." Spencer said, walking over to Ashley to hand her her spiced wine.

"Oh." Images from her bath flooded her mind once again. _Blast those creatures! How can they be feeling this again so quickly, it is just not possible!_

"Are you well?" Spencer asked as she watched some emotion pass by Ashley's face.

Clearing her throat, Ashley headed towards the fire blazing in her hearth. "I am fine. The weather takes some time to take in."

Spencer smiled. "You seem to be dealing with it better than your men."

"They are all cowards under all that bluster." Ashley stated, a smile forming on her lips.

"And the dragons? They must probably wish they were back out at sea now."

"Oh, they do but they are happier here now as the forest gives them a chance to hunt, find new prey. As long as they keep close by and do not attack my men then they can roam freely."

"They do seem better than most here," she answered. "You should remove those robes. They will not help to keep the cold out if they are wet."

"Ah…yes. I did not have a chance to dry myself as of yet."

Spencer turned to face the flap covering the opening of the khas, giving Ashley the room to change unwatched. She could feel her face warm up at the thought of what was going on behind her but she dared not look back. _What happened to my new found courage? It fled the minute she walked in._ She quickly turned around at the sound of Ashley's gasp and was met with the site of a naked back. Ashley had not finished putting on her dry clothes and was doubled over. Spencer swallowed at the sight before moving forward to help.

"Ashley, are you not feeling well?"

"No. I mean yes. I…" Ashley gasped again, a heat flush rushing through her body. _No, not now!_

"Ashley?" Spencer questioned again as she drew closer to the other girl.

"No! Wait, stay there." Ashley said as she tried to distance herself from Spencer. Her control was slipping further and further away now. She knew that her dragons must be hunting now, hence the rush and passion coursing through her now.

"Ashley, do you need me to get some water? You seem to be sweating heavily. Should I put out the fire?" Spencer could not understand what was going on. It seemed as though Ashley was in pain, yet she would not let her help to ease it. She reached out a hand to touch her queen. "Ashley?"

Ashley swiveled, her will trying to hang on but losing out to her passions quickly. Her eyes had turned a swirling purple, her breath came in short bursts, her pupils the size of small dots. Her mind was slowly giving way to a more primal emotion. Flashes of colour blinded her for a short moment before Spencer's face was the only thing she could see. She shuddered, the last of will overcome, and grabbed Spencer's head before crashing her lips against the Westeroi's. She swallowed a gasp, then a sigh and felt two hands wrapping around her shoulders. Ashley could see herself from what seemed far away. One part of her cried out in joy and passion while another part of her backed away in horror. Her hands grasped at Spencer's robes, ripping them away from the body her hands were eagerly seeking out. Feeling no resistance she mapped the skin in her palms. Her body was aflame and her lust ruled her actions. She pulled back to breathe, watching as Spencer's eyes darkened, and groaned at the lust flushing through her again.

"Spencer, if…this…" she panted in a moment of clarity. "Run now. I will not hold it against you but leave now…I cannot hold on any longer."

Spencer answered by pulling Ashley to her again. Ashley's body felt incredibly hot to her cooler skin, adding to her passion. Their tongues dueled, both trying to assert their dominance. She reached out and removed the first layer of clothing on Ashley, giving Ashley the chance to control the battle. She felt herself being moved to Ashley's bed. Fear quickly gripped her before it left again when a hand cupped her breast. When Ashley pulled back again, Spencer wondered at the colour in her eyes. All thought was removed from her mind when a hot cavern encased her nipple, sending a jolt through her body. She was being taken for the very first time, and rejoiced in the feeling.

Ashley tongued the rose pebble in front of her, wanting to swallow it whole. She took the other in her mouth, with the same aggression, and almost growled at the scream she heard erupt from her mate's throat. She continued her torture, flicking the nipple, biting then licking away the pain. She moved upwards and claimed Spencer's throat. A dark bruise began to form before she leaned in again and bit down, drawing blood before licking it away. Another scream came out from Spencer, her mind clouded by pleasure and pain. Ashley reached down the body beneath her and stroked the quivering flesh between Spencer's legs. Her fingers became slick and the scent brought out a growl from deep within her chest. Now close to a frenzy, she entered Spencer with two fingers, not waiting for Spencer's body to adjust. The smell of their mating tipped her over the edge and she began to push into Spencer faster and more deeper with each thrust. She could feel a familiar pressure building in her and tried to release it by thrusting even deeper into Spencer. Spencer could not scream anymore, her voice spent, so with a soundless shout, she let go, Ashley following her release soon after.

Outside, three dragons shrieked into the twilight sky.

* * *

**:blinks: …giggles madly…then runs away.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

**Author's Notes: I'm back again! Finals are done (whoop!). Onwards and upwards people!**

* * *

Nights had passed since the day that Ashley had made her a woman. Did she regret the act? Never. She had wanted it for so long and once she realized that Ashley was the one she needed in her life it was only the timing that was left to fate. Watching as her queen commanded the ranks in front of her, Spencer could not help but flush at the thought of those piercing eyes and the strength of the muscles on display before her. Ashley was wearing a bear-skin coat, a gift from Clay, but it did nothing to hamper Spencer's thoughts. Lust was a powerful emotion and she now understood why many before her and after would behave as if possessed because of such an emotion. Each movement from the girl, no woman, in front of her seemed to entice her body in ways she could have never dreamed of. When their passion had finally been sated, they both had fallen into a deep slumber which they only awoke from once their bodies had deemed themselves rested enough. Ashley had shied away from her, fear and disgust at her own behavior preventing her from viewing herself any different than other royals before her, greedy and selfish. She had stuttered and babbled some semblance of an apology before Spencer had silenced her with a kiss and a few soft-spoken words.

Spencer herself had had a moment of disbelief at her she had lost her womanhood. It had not lasted long though when she found herself facing the cause of this outcome trying, and failing, to beg forgiveness for something she need not have asked forgiveness for. _She was almost in tears_, Spencer thought,_ how easy it is for us to forget she is just like me, a young girl forced to become a woman in front of our eyes._ Their naivety had shown itself in those first few moments. Even though Ashley had more experience in bedding someone, she had never been the one to take the lead until then and her forcefulness in the matter still bothered her. Spencer had remained calm in spite of this, reminding her that she had not objected nor had she refused. In fact, her queen had stopped and _asked_ her permission to continue, which she had readily agreed to. Was she still doubtful over what had happened? Yes, Spencer realized she still was. All the consequences of their actions that night would come upon her like a thunderstorm in the summer, leaving her trembling. Her heart though, knew that if there had been anyone she would have wished to bed her for the first time in her life, Ashley would have been a perfect partner.

Ashley rode back to where Spencer was in the marching army. "We have not had the chance yet to speak today so with that, good morning."

"It is a good morning is it not?" Spencer replied. She could almost sense her home now, the closer they got to Winterfell, the more her heart rejoiced.

"I trust you slept well?" Ashley asked, a slight tremor in her voice. This had began almost immediately after they had left her khas that night and it was something Spencer was not pleased about.

"I did. I only hope that you will let me share your bed again, Khaleesi. Perhaps you will then forget this _remorse_ you seem to have over what has happened."

Ashley's eyes darted to those around them, hoping that no one was paying any close attention to their conversation. No one was, and if they were, they were ignoring the conversation with as much strength as they could muster. "Spencer I…" she shook her head. "You _know_ that is not how I feel but I should not have behaved so. I took something from you that you can never regain. Does that not mean anything to you?"

"Of course it does. However, I am happy that it was you Ashley, when will you believe that? I trust you and I know that if it had not been what I wanted, _craved_, then you would have walked away without any hesitation. Now, stop this guilt you have. I am glad it was you and I hope you understand that."

Ashley sighed before a small smile graced her lips. "If you truly feel this way then we shall move past it…and hopefully move forward."

"Oh we shall. Many times." Spencer answered assuredly. If it happened again, she would not resist it at all. She smiled as she watched a flush make itself known on Ashley's face at her words. "I still need an explanation as to what exactly happens when your dragons hunt and how often this situation arises. Also, I would request that I be the only witness to such an event."

"If you wish. I…it would please me if you were the only witness as well," was the hesitant answer. "If you are absolutely certain?"

"I am."

"Right then."

Spencer released a giggle at Ashley's sudden shyness. The great Ashley Stormborn, Khaleesi and Queen of Westeros, was becoming nothing more than a child in front of her very eyes. _This is where I make a choice. To be with Ashley for now and ever or to take step back,_ Spencer thought, _her misplaced guilt will not let her take the first steps so I shall._

"Khaleesi, we are nearing the hold known as Winterfell, according to Spencer," Jhogo announced as he rode up to the pair.

"How far are we exactly?"

"We should reach the main hold by nightfall. Our scouts have seen some people there, barricading and preparing for our coming. Should we send some soldiers ahead and take the hold?"

"No. This is Spencer's home. They will listen to her. And if they do not, then they will listen to me. Come and tell me when we have reached the outer walls of Winterfell."

"As you command, Khaleesi."

"Spencer watched as the bloodrider rode ahead to the chief scout. "Do not worry about the men at Winterfell. They will see me and heed my voice. Whether I am with you or not."

"As long as they do you no harm then all will be well. It seems that I…can seem rash in my actions if someone endangers you."

"Then we are the same."

Ashley shifted in her saddle. "Ah yes. Astapor. I am alive because of those actions so I think they might be of the good after all." She looked up, taking care to notice where her children were flying. She did not need fear to override the senses of those ahead of them at Winterfell. _As long as they behave there should be one less problem_. "Are any of your family still at Winterfell?"

"My elder brother, Glen, Anthony, and if the gods allowed it, Kyla as well as my mother."

"Would there be any resistance from any of them?"

"Kyla is too fanciful. She does not care about war so she should not be a problem, and Anthony is too young to understand all. Glen, or my mother to be more precise, could harbor ill will towards you as my mother was still alive during the reign of the last Targaryen and the revolt thereafter."

"Will they be willing to listen to what I have to say or will they shoot first?"

"They will listen. I will make sure they do."

Ashley nodded, lost in thought once again. She cleared her throat before speaking up again hesitantly. "I have been meaning to ask you…was I…did you…" she shook her head at her cowardice and took a breath before starting again. "I hope that I was able to satisfy you. I may have experience but Irri says it is different for each person and I wanted to ensure that I, at least, gave you something to remember of your first experience."

"Are you asking me if you pleased me?"

"If that is not too much to ask."

Spencer stopped her answer, wanting to think it through. "I think that I have said how I felt about it all."

"Yes I know," Ashley answered impatiently, "but still…did I do well?"

"Yes you did well." Spencer reddened at her answer, "at least, that is what I think."

Ashley smiled to herself and Spencer watched as she almost preened because of her answer. Spencer fought off another giggle. _We really are two girls trying to become adults in this life the gods have deemed us fit for._

_

* * *

_**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. I wasn't sure if I got the last scene just right but after reading everyone's comments I think I did just fine. Oh and sorry for being such a tease:) we ain't done yet! (Hope my dialogue isn't too bad).**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

**Author's Notes: Happy New Year all! I hope you enjoyed the last day of 2009 and the first morning of 2010. To make up for not posting before the year ended, I'm posting one up now and the next in the evening. Happy reading!**

**

* * *

**There had been no warning of events that had transpired at Winterfell since the departure of Arthur Carlin. A servant escaped in the dead of night to warn the approaching army. At first, none of the soldiers were willing to grant him an audience with Spencer but after the man had pleaded to Ser Barristan, he was brought in front of Ashley Stormborn, the last of House Targaryen.

"Khaleesi, a man here has begged an audience," Ser Selmy announced as he entered the khalasar. Ashley turned from her conversation with Missandei and Spencer to face the old knight.

"Where has he come from? Surely there is no other town near here except Winetrfell," Ashley said.

"That is where he claims he is coming from."

"Send him in then," Ashley turned to Spencer once again, "I think you should be by my side when he enters. If he is a man of your household he should recognize you and your position to him." At Spencer's nod, Ashley faced forward again to greet the servant.

Vayon Poole, a steward of Winterfell, had been at Winterfell from the time of the rebellion and had been regarded by Arthur Carlin as a good man which led him to be elevated in Winterfell. He was not the man that Spencer remembered. He was still a tall man, strong but slim in build and his graying hair added an air of wisdom to him. He now seemed to have aged far more than he should have.

"Your Grace, thank you for letting me speak to you. I come on behalf of those who do not wish to be under the current ruling in Winterfell and hope that you shall grant us our former masters again."

"What is the meaning of this Vayon?" Spencer spoke up, her shock now apparent.

Poole hesitated, disbelief showing on his face. "Lady Spencer. We…we thought you had died along with your father…I am glad to see you again. So much has passed since you were last here. I am grateful for your return."

"Explain yourself," Ashley interjected.

"We…we were attacked, and overrun by Theon Greyjoy. A lad I watched grow up under Lord Carlin only to see him bite the hand that fed him and claim Winterfell for King Aiden. The lady of the house, Lady Paula was in Riverrun with Lord Glen and Lord Clay had gone to the Wall so there was none left to oppose him."

"What of Anthony? Did he hurt him?" Spencer asked.

"I helped the boy escape with another servant, my lady but I have lost any means of finding his whereabouts now." The man answered with a sigh.

"This Theon, is he a lord?" Ashley asked.

"No but he is heir to House Greyjoy, which is a smaller house under House Lannister." Spencer replied.

"Are there many of you still loyal within?" Ser Barristan asked.

"Yes, most are but his soldiers more than outmatch those of us willing to fight."

"Ser, find someone to find a bed for him tonight. Make sure he eats as well. We will need your council in here."

Spencer watched as reed walked out with the old knight. "Ashley I need to find out more."

"Say no more Spencer. I understand. If I need you I will send for you."

With that, the Westeroi left in search of the man who could ease her worries or add to them. Ashley watched her go, conflicted, before turning to a bloodrider.

"Gather the captains. We may be soon taking our first steps in claiming my kingdom again." Once the Dothkari warrior had left she turned to the last person in the room. "Find Spencer and ensure she does not act out of emotion more than thought. She would attack the place by herself if she deemed it right in her mind."

"Yes Khalessi." Missandei answered, bowing before she set out to leave. As she left the tent, Aggo entered along with Brown Ben, Jhogo, and Ser Selmy.

"Any news from Daario?" Ashley asked as soon as they were seated. Jhiqui flitted in and out among them with a few other handmaids, offering them something warm to drink as they talked.

"He has opened Lhazeen to trade again and has disposed of the Butcher King. He seeks his next orders," Brown Ben answered, steadily emptying his cup before reaching his cup out for more.

"Good. That is one less problem. He needs to place someone in Astapor who will follow all my orders, I will not be questioned or doubted again. Make that clear to him. Once he has done that, the Stormcrows must join us here on Westeros. Tell him to follow our path but to land south of the Wall. We do need more men lost to whatever haunts those woods across the Wall. Send word to Clay Carlin to anticipate their arrival and to let them pass." At the nods she received she continued, "As you may have heard, we have encountered our first enemy. This _boy_, claims to be Lord of Winterfell and places Winterfell under the rule of King Aiden. As this is not the case, we shall remove him and send word to those ferreting in the North under the order of the _Pretender_ that I am coming and I will not be stopped."

"Would it be wise to let the element of surprise slip away now? We are still far from the Sun City so the less those in the south know of our coming, the easier it will be to take them as we march." Brown Ben asked.

"They will know whether we want them to or not. I do not believe that this House Lannister has placed spies in the north to watch over the lords of the North rebelling against them and the further we march south, the closer we are to being discovered. No, let them know I am coming. Only one thing must not be discovered. My dragons must remain a secret until they are old enough to ride. I will not risk some fool lord trying to make a name for himself by attempting to kill them or take them for his own."

Ashley rubbed a hand across her temple, "This place is a pit of serpents. So be it. What shall we do to take Winterfell? I want it to be mine as I will use it as a stronghold until we know who is for us and who is against us." At Jhogo's grunt, Ashley smiled, "I know the weather is not to your liking but this is a vital place in the North," at Ser Selmy's nod in agreement, she continued. "Those in the south always fear and respect whoever is Lord of Winterfell. This had been the Carlins until Theon Greyjoy sought to make his name here and it shall be me when all is said and done. However, if a Carlin is still alive to rule then I shall return their home to them."

"Why? This would be a spoil of war, which you would have won fairly. Why give it back to these people?" Aggo asked.

"Because my father made one mistake in his reign, he made too many enemies and never sought to keep them on a leash. I will have allies, or minor houses as is the custom in this kingdom, and I will ensure that the enemies I will have remaining will be too weak to launch anything other than a weak voice in barren lands." Ashley spoke, a sliver of steel inserted into her voice, making it known that this would not be discussed nay further. "What do you know of Greyjoy, ser?"

"He is the heir to the Iron Islands. His father Balon, is dead, so his uncle, Euron, rules until he dies. He will not be a problem, he is young and arrogant. The real problem from House Greyjoy will be Euron. He is wild, cruel and ruthless. If he should turn his sights to Winterfell we will have to remove him and quickly. He will be after the dragons, if he hears any word of them."

"Can I not find someone to rid me of him in his bed?" Ashley asked, frowning. "No, nevermind. If he comes near mine, _I_ will kill him myself. So what shall we do with this Theon then?"

"Let his head be sent to his uncle as a warning." Jhogo replied.

"And incite him needlessly while alerting him of our presence? No, banish him to the woods. Someone or _something_ will finish him off. The sooner we restore order here the better. My scouts have returned with news that raiders ride through the north, killing and looting as they go." Ser Barristan said.

"One problem at a time, ser. First Winterfell, then the north, I shall deal with these marauders as we march. Once Westeros is mine, all these unseemly bands and so forth will not survive here."

"Winterfell is fortified, yes? Then we shall have to take the walls first, once we get inside it will be an easier matter." Aggo stated.

Ashley nodded in agreement, "Poole will be of use to us. We shall send a small army inside through whatever means he used to escape, open the gates and take Winterfell. Who shall lead them?"

"I will. I need to let my sword awaken again." Jhogo replied quickly.

"Do not die in there, I need my bloodriders with me when I rule Westeros. Your bloodlust will send many running." Ashley ordered with a smile. "If that is all, I shall leave it to Jhogo to finish this matter for me. When the way is clear, send for me. You may go."

Ashley watched her captains leave, a frown forming on her face again. _This will be my first real step towards my future,_ she thought, _one victory will lead to more and I will finally avenge my brother. Let me have your wisdom in this Rhaegar and not the madness of our family._

* * *

**Some Queen Ashley for everyone!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**

**I just won't say when I'll update from now on since every time I'm convinced I'll update at a certain time/day something always comes up and I end up looking stupid so…I will strive to put up at least 1 update a week. That's the best I can do right now (sorry) so in penance for not updating sooner, here's a long update.**

* * *

Winterfell came easily into Ashley's hands. Theon Greyjoy had not been prepared to meet any opposition and thus had most of his men in a lazy mood, ill-prepared for any attack. A small group had entered through a backdoor for the servants that led to the woods. Spencer had said that it was used for throwing away all the waste that would have grown inside. Only the servants were aware of it as they were the only ones who used it. The group had entered quietly, sliced the throats of the sentries and whistled their success to the waiting army. Once the main gate had been opened it had been a quick victory with only the blood of Greyjoy's men staining the snow. Theon himself had been alerted by the sounds of fighting in the courtyard and had tried to rally the remaining men within the main house to force the intruders outside the gates again but once he realized that this was a futile venture, he had tried to escape unseen into the woods.

Ashley entered the home of the Carlins in slight awe. This was the home of the former Kings of the North although the wrong banner was flying high in the winter sky. She would need to have that remedied as soon as she could get the order out. She spotted what seemed to be heads on pikes near the banner and felt her body shudder in revulsion. _What manner of a man is this Theon Greyjoy? _She had left behind most of her hand maids, preferring to enter with her captains, giving her an aura of the conquering queen she was beginning to resemble. Her dragons had been kept far away from the battle as well. She still needed them to remain unknown until she could ride them, and the terror they would instill in unsuspecting enemies would win half the battle for her armies. This was how House Targaryen entered Winterfell.

"Where is he?" Ashley asked.

"We have him bound and waiting for your orders Khaleesi," Jhogo answered, a smile adorning his face, his beard stained with dried blood.

"Come, let us see to this matter." Ashley turned to Spencer, "Is there a hall I can use to hold council?"

"The main hall should suffice. My father greeted all visitors there." Spencer answered.

Ashley leaned in towards her, "If this is too much, you can stay behind and settle into your home."

"No. I want to see his face and to hear his reasoning on turning against the people who raised him." Spencer said, bitterness creeping into her face.

Ashley nodded once at the bitterness in her companion. They were lead into the main hall where a high chair sat at one end of the hall, facing the door. Ashley seated herself in the chair, Spencer standing on one side and Missandei on the other, handmaids in all appearances. Her captains entered first with Aggo bringing in a bound man who they brought to his knees in front of Ashley. Ashley took a closer look at her foe. He seemed nothing but a boy, a few years older than herself. She did not hide her disgust however and neither could Spencer.

"Theon Greyjoy. I offered you the chance to surrender and live out the remainder of your existence peacefully yet you scorned my offer, called me a young whore who would never rule Westeros. I believe I have changed your thought on me now."

Theon said nothing, his eyes remained focused on the ground beneath his knees.

"I would have thought you would have much to say. As much as you had stated before, hiding behind these walls," Ashley gestured to her surroundings. "No matter. Before I pass my sentence, I have someone here who would like some answers and I pray for your sake that you will answer them quickly."

Spencer took a step forward, needing answers, but needing Ashley's strength and steel at this moment. "Why?" she asked quietly.

Theon Greyjoy looked up, seeing his surroundings more clearly now. His eyes widened as his eyes found the owner of the voice that had just addressed him. "Spencer? But…you died. Killed at King's Landing after your father's treason."

"It seems I am not the only one who was misled," Spencer answered. "Answer me."

Theon laughed, a sliver of hatred in his voice. "Why else Spencer? Have you forgotten who my family is or the circumstances that brought me to Winterfell in my youth. My father believed me weak and changed. My sisters wanted my inheritance now that I had shown my true intentions. I may have not shown it before, but I am a Greyjoy, heir to my house and if seizing Winterfell proved my worth to my father again, then so be it."

"How could you? We grew up together, here in this house. Those woods outside were our hiding places when we were younger. My father cared for you as much as one can for someone who cannot be his son. If you were a prisoner, you were the only prisoner I know of that walked freely in his prison." Spencer stilled herself. "I guess Father was wrong about you as well. Once an ally of House Lannister, always an ally of that accursed house."

"Say what you will Spencer but I did this not for me but for my father, for the name of my family. Your brother would have done the same. He does this now, leading a rebellion against his king. How are we any different?" Theon finished.

"I have heard enough," Ashley interjected. "I have much to learn about the men in this land it seems. Not many of them believe in honouring their word, something I will have to repair once all is said and done."

"You really believe your house will rule Westeros once again and succumb this land to your madness?" Theon laughed again, in disbelief and cruel amusement. "Your house will never taint our land again with your insanity."

Ashley eyes could not have been any colder. The taint upon her family was one she ran from every day. She would not be another mad Targaryen and for this _coward_ to state otherwise tested her more than anything else had before. "You may believe that," she feigned indifference, "but I _will_ rule Westeros again. And when that day arrives, I shall remember House Greyjoy and all it has done for the good of the kingdom." Ashley turned to Brown Ben, who was holding Theon down. "Take him away from my sight. Cast him to the wolves outside the gates and make sure he leaves this place with nothing but what he was born with. Let the forest decide his fate."

Theon grimaced as he was raised by Brown Ben. He looked once more to the girl who would be queen and spat at her shoes. Ashley did not flinch at his action, instead she turned towards the rest of her captains as the prisoner was lead out of the hall. A cry went up as the prisoner was stripped of his clothing in the courtyard and the wind blew into his bones.

"Now that that is finished with we must plan our next move. It would be good for us to rest here for a while. Gather strength, health and supplies. I know the army cannot all stay within these walls but the woods will ensure that there is enough wood for fires to keep everyone warm."

"Do not harm the direwolves." Spencer said as she spoke up from her silence. "They are tied to this place and will leave us alone if we leave them to live their lives in peace."

"Send the message throughout the army. No one shall harm these creatures. Understood?" Ashley asked. At the nods from the men in front of her she continued, "We must seek out alliances with the houses of the north. I know most are at war right now but maybe we could persuade them to join up with us."

"That might be more difficult than you realize, Your Grace," Ser Selmy Barristan replied. "These houses will remember the reign of your late father and might not take too kindly to House Targaryen ruling again."

"They would prefer this _bloodshed_ then any alliance with me?"

"Yes, Your Highness," Ser Selmy answered. "Many of the lords fought against your father with the Usurper and rejoiced in his defeat. They will be suspicious of your intentions."

"Can I not meet with them and convince them that I will not be my father? I convinced Clay Carlin, why not his brother or the rest of the lords. Surely they do not lack sense and will see that this could be a better way for them all?"

"He listened to _Spencer_, Khaleesi. These others, I do not think they will listen to you." Jhogo replied.

"What do you suggest then? We could march upon them from behind and defeat them easily. Surprise would be on our side. Yet I do not wish unnecessary battles, you all know this. So what then?"

The room fell silent at her question. The Dothkari knew their ways and what they felt should be the way forward in this situation but they knew their Khaleesi would only use force if there was no other way. Brown Ben did not care, either way there would be war and he wanted to find a way away from the bitter cold this kingdom had greeted him with.

Ser Barristan hesitated before speaking up. "We could send Spencer to her brother, as an emissary."

"No!" Ashley said. "That will not happen and it will not be discussed.

"Khaleesi…" Spencer began.

"No! I will not hear another word of this. I command it!"

"Your Grace, you must consider…" the old knight tried again.

"I _must_? Am I to be ruled by my own captains, ser?" Ashley hissed, watching Ser Barristan carefully. "This matter is closed."

"Yes Khaleesi," was the reply.

Ashley rubbed her temples, suddenly feeling like a little girl playing at queen again. "I understand your reasoning but it is too dangerous. Any man on the road, if he should discover Spencer's identity, would ensure he captured her, dead or alive. We do not know who can trust out there yet and I will not send anyone to their deaths. We shall find another way." She sighed heavily. "Get some rest or join in the drinking outside. You all fought well today and deserve any just reward. We shall meet again in the morning."

Ashley watched as all left the hall, leaving her to her thoughts. _Is that all we can do? Send Spencer down a path that could lead to her death?_ She knew what the consequences of this thought would be. Spencer would die or become a prisoner, she would reach her brother safely and convince him to ally with her, or she would reach out to him, he would refuse, and they would be forced to attack. Any way she looked at it ensured that she would lose Spencer. Feeling tired, Ashley stood from her chair and made her way to her assigned bedroom. She found Missandei and Irri waiting for her outside the hall. They both bowed as she approached them and followed her silently, sensing her unease and weariness. "Does my room have a balcony?"

"Yes Khaleesi. It is small but one can see the forest from there." Irri answered. She wondered why anyone would place a balcony in this house. There was nothing out there to see except trees and deceptively cold white powder that the Westeroi called snow. Some days she longed for the Dothkari plains.

Ashley slowed as she approached her room. "I will have no need for any of you tonight. Go to you rooms and rest."

"Yes Khaleesi." The two handmaids bowed before taking their leave for the night.

Ashley entered her room and moved towards the balcony. She shuddered as she stepped outside but she did not return inside to gather a coat. "Come, my children," she whispered out into the night air. Shrieks were heard not too far away from Winterfell. They grew quiet as they approached the main homestead of Winterfell. Now too big to rest on her arms, the three dragons flew over and around the balcony where their mistress and mother stood outside for them. Rhaegal came closer, needing to be coddled once again. "How is the land treating you? I know you hate the cold but we'll be home soon. Then you shall fly and feast freely with your brothers." Ashley said as she rubbed the scales nearest to her.

"Where would they stay in King's Landing? I have never seen a dragons' keep there." Spencer asked as she too stepped outside to greet the new visitors to her home.

"Dragonstone is my home, and theirs. When I rule Westeros, they shall remain at Dragonstone while I rule in the Sun City."

"And what if you are in need of them? How will they know?"

Ashley smiled at Spencer's curiosity. "As they grow older, my connection to them increases. They heard my call tonight without my need to shout or raise my voice."

"What else can the connection do?" Rhaegal growled in satisfaction and in deterrence to his brothers as they tried to approach their mistress, stopping Ashley's answer. Spencer did not miss the flush on Ashley's face at her question.

"They…when they…need to mate, the connection…it…I feel whatever they feel," Ashley answered, her flush growing darker under the gaze of Spencer's eyes.

"Oh…" Spencer said, thoughts and memories rushing through her mind. "How…strongly do you feel this connection?"

"Stronger each and every day," was the whispered response.

"Is it…is that why…"

"No!" Ashley turned, her eyes conveying her emotions. "I…it gave me courage when I could not find any."

Spencer stepped closer to her queen. "Do you feel it now?" A daze fell upon her as she watched the change in Ashley's eyes. She placed a hand on her cheek. "Beautiful."

The three dragons flew higher into the sky, as if they sensed what was to come was not something they had to bear witness to. They continued to snap at each other, siblings to the very last, but kept a safe distance from their mistress.

Ashley felt the heat flow through her again. This time, it was all of her own doing, and that of Spencer's. She silently stepped back into her room, holding a hand out to Spencer, who clasped her palm in Ashley's and was lead to her bed. A silence surrounded them as they undressed each other, slowly but with more assurance than the first time. They both dared not speak, not wanting to break the air around them. Ashley fell onto the bed and beckoned Spencer to her. A small gasp was heard as they met, naked flesh upon naked flesh, before their breathing deepened with each touch, each stroke. Ashley watched as Spencer's eyes darkened with every passing moment, knowing her own were showing her heritage now more than ever. She lost herself in the sensations Spencer coaxed from her, the room warming with their actions. With a silent cry, she released everything, and with a satisfied sigh, she fell fast asleep.

Spencer watched as Ashley fell asleep, smiling at the innocence Ashley still possessed after all she had been through. She reached over and pulled the bear skin which had covered the bed over both of their bodies, knowing the fire before them would warm up the room as they slept. A whispered sentence was all that was heard before she too, succumbed to her tiredness.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27:**

**Author's Notes: Cough…so this isn't exactly a post a week but um…at least it's an update right? Right?**

* * *

Another early dawn brought sunlight on a conversation which began before sun rise. Spencer understood Ashley's worry but she also knew what needed to be done. She had finally accepted that she was bound to Ashley, as a loyal subject, a friend and now, a lover. If it meant braving the now hostile King's Road towards her remaining family then so be it.

"Why? We could find another way Spencer." Ashley continued to doubt.

"You know there is no other way." Spencer rolled onto her side, facing Ashley now. "I will see my family again and find a way to lighten you burden."

"Not at the expense of your life," Ashley replied. She knew she had no other choice but her heart would not let her give in so easily.

"Ashley,"

"I know," Ashley said quietly. The queen had to decide this matter, not a young girl's passion. "But you will not go alone."

Spencer nodded, knowing that Ashley giving in to this was not a small feat, willing to agree to anything now that the matter was resolved. She reached over to run her fingers through the dark curls before her. "I shall return Ashley. We will march into the Sun City, victorious, together."

"What if you are captured, or harmed? What if I lose you?"

"You will not lose me. And if I am captured, I will find my way back to you. Do you believe me?"

Ashley rose and straightened her shoulders. Spencer rose with her, needing her to believe in what she was saying. "I do. I do not like this Spencer but I am still a queen and this will not be the last time my head and heart will war with each other. I have one request."

"Name it."

"You will not leave for a few days yet. If we shall be parting for a while yet, I want to spend the time I have remaining with you to the best of my ability."

Spencer leaned forward and placed a kiss on Ashley's cheek. "I have no issue with that command."

"It is a command. One that will not be disobeyed." Ashley said as she looked into Spencer's eyes. A moment passed as they faced each other. "I guess it is time."

Spencer frowned in confusion. "Time for what?"

Ashley dressed as she spoke. "I have been thinking over this for a long time. Get dressed."

Spencer rose as well, wondering what Ashley was thinking of.

"Wait. You and I will need a different set of clothing."

"A different set of clothing? Ashley what is happening?"

Ashley placed a finger on Spencer's lips. "I will show you. Just…have some patience with me." She then walked towards her door, conversed with someone outside it before returning to the room. Nothing more was said before a knock was heard at the door. Ashley walked towards the door, thanked the person behind it before presenting her bundle to Spencer. "Wear this."

Spencer took the offered clothing and stretched it out for inspection. The worn leather breeches caught her interest. "Are we riding today?"

Ashley smiled. "Yes we are. Do not forget your coat. I think it might get colder as we ride."

After they both dressed, Ashley led the way towards the gates. An Unsullied approached them as they reached the gates. "Khaleesi, shall I provide a guard?"

"No. We shall be fine. If you are asked, answer that I insisted no guard to follow us and I shall be back soon. Open the gates."

As they walked down a familiar path, Spencer's curiosity grew. When Ashley handed her a pair of gloves, she stopped walking. "I do not need these."

"You will," was the answer as Ashley walked deeper into the forest.

Spencer turned as she heard something approaching before relaxing as Phantom appeared from the trees. "Where have you been?" The direwolf stared at its master as if questioning her. "Hunting, off course," Spencer answered herself as she scratched behind Phantom's ears. "Come on before Ashley leaves us behind." They both ran forward to catch up with the Valyrian in front of them. As they came closer to their destination, Spencer voiced her growing concern. "Ashley, we have no horses here."

"I know."

"So what shall we ride then?"

"Two of them," Ashley answered as she stepped into a clearing. In front of them lay her dragons, awaiting her command. Phantom approached the beasts cautiously, instantly sensing their danger. She then turned back to Spencer, her anxiety eased as Ashley approached the strange creatures before her.

Spencer stilled, shock coursing through her. _She wants me to ride a dragon,_ she thought in horror, _what if I fall?_ "I thought they were not big enough yet?"

Ashley saw the fear cross Spencer's eyes as she stumbled through her question. She walked towards the Westeroi, intent on calming her. "We have been travelling for a long time now Spencer. I made enquiries and read all I could find before we left Slaver's Bay as to my family history and raising of dragons. They need to be ridden or they will not be able to fight for me as I ride them."

"And you want me to ride at your side?"

"I had hoped…I have considered everything and have traced my family's history with dragons. I have no remaining family to ride with me so who better to be at my side then you, someone I believe will remain at my side always."

Spencer could still feel her fear inside her but it lessened with Ashley's words. "They are yours Ashley. Will they accept me?"

"They have already accepted you. Did you not notice that only you and I could feed them when they were younger? They anticipate your arrival almost as much as they anticipate mine. They allow you to touch them without a command from me. I think they find you worthy enough," she teased. "Come, I will show you."

Spencer followed Ashley towards the dragons, fearing the worst but willing to try. She knew the honour being bestowed upon her to ride on Ashley's side on a dragon. Only those of House Targaryen rode dragons in the past, and if not a kin, then the ruling monarch would choose another to ride alongside them.

"I think Viserion might be a better choice than Rhaegal," Ashley said, watching the cream dragon fly down to meet them. Her mind filled with a vision of Spencer, her hair turned white in the sun's glare, riding on Viserion. A vision of brilliant white in the sky. She stretched out a hand to stroke Rhaegal. "We will find you a rider, little one. As for now, you shall have to watch and learn from your brothers." The green and bronzed dragon growled lowly, a stream of smoke rising from his mouth. "Patience, Rhaegal."

Spencer had approached her appointed dragon. Viserion greeted her as always, sniffing the air for any food she may have brought them. When he found none he turned his head in annoyance. Spencer smiled at the action. The dragons truly did act as children some times. "Next time, Viserion, and you may have the first choice. Just do not tell your brothers."

"Since he is already familiar with you," Ashley began as she approached Drogon who nudged her in greeting, "we will have to teach him to respond to all of your commands. He must know that you are his master and yet still be capable of following his own instincts."

"Have you already ridden Drogon?"

"No. it shall both our first time. I only hope he does not throw me off," Ashley answered, a smile gracing her face as she turned to her mount. "He likes his mischief a little too much."

"So what now?"

"Watch." Ashley began to stroke Drogon, careful not to burn her hand with his breath. She continued to stroke him, watching the scales respond to her touch as she brought her hand down his neck until she reached his torso. As she did this, she spoke quietly to him in High Valyrian, calming him and preparing him for his task. You need to only know three words for now. Down, fly, and turn. As we practice more I will teach you more words."

"How do they know to respond?" Spencer asked, amazed.

"I am not certain. I have read that they only respond to High Valyrian. It seems as if they have always known to respond to House Targaryen and our language, which as you know is High Valyrian. Any other knowledge we shall find out for ourselves. You already know _Dracarys_ and _Nevren_. Down is _Adsidon_, to fly is _Subvare_ and to turn is _Convetere_. Each command has to be said as if you are speaking to them or they will ignore it. Keep him calm by speaking to him. He may not understand the language of Westeros but your tone will let him know you mean no harm."

Spencer took a deep breath and whispered to Viserion. "I know you do not understand but we know each other now for you to know I mean no harm. I am just as uneasy as you are about all this but…we both love her and I hope you care for me too. So let us try this together and see where it takes us." The dragon stared at her, as if to read her intentions before loosening his muscles. Once he had calmed, she turned for her next instruction.

"Good. I knew he would respond well to you." Ashley said. She then stood by Drogon's side. "_Adsidon_ Drogon."

The large, black dragon slowly laid himself flat onto the snow-covered ground. He hissed at the feel of the cold snow on his body but made no attempt to lift himself up. Ashley continued to soothe him in the ancient tongue before slowly climbing onto his back. Drogon lifted his head in mild surprise, still adjusting to the new weight on his back. Another hiss of annoyance escaped him before he let his mind wander again. "You now Spencer."

Spencer breathed in deeply. "Viserion…_Adsidon_." Viserion faced his brother and his mistress before settling himself down as Drogon had. Spencer slowly lifted herself onto his back, praying he did not toss her off in annoyance. She released a breath once she had settled onto his back and he had not rejected her. She watched Viserion lift his head to look at her and sensed that he found her anxiety amusing. She smiled back at the dragon, hoping he would spare her any embarrassment.

"Now," Ashley began once she saw that Spencer was fine, "_Subvare_!"

"_Subvare_!" Spencer echoed.

"_Subvare_ Rhaegal!" Ashley called out to the remaining dragon. At his mistress' command, the green and bronzed creature took off into the sky after them.

The two dragons heaved upwards and began to stretch out their wings. Ashley called out to Spencer to tighten her thighs and to grip Viserion's mane. The two creatures let out a rumble of smoke and fire before taking a step and setting off into the sky. Spencer's face paled at the sudden ascent but upon hearing Ashley's exhilarated laugh, joined in on the excitement. The cool air hit her, stealing her breath but nothing could stop the rush or joy she could feel right now.

"_Subvare_!" They both shouted into the blue sky, dark and light, side by side. Once they were high into the sky, Phantom turned around and returned to the forest.

* * *

**Ugh…I really don't like this chapter, kinda feel like I didn't write it right…ah well.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28:**

**Author's Notes: Please don't hate me!**

* * *

Riverrun appeared in front of Spencer. A sigh of relief escaped her. There had been no trouble of the roads and now her journey was almost complete. Alongside her Jhogo peered at all in his surroundings. Ashley had insisted that if Spencer was to take this journey then she needed a bloodrider with her, as there was no else Ashley would entrust Spencer's care to but her Dothkari warriors.

"This is the place?" Jhogo asked as they approached the main gates.

"Yes. Once we arrive at the gates, let me speak. I fear your hair may cause some shock amongst the guards." Spencer teased.

"That is no surprise to me that they be all cowards. What manner of a home has such walls? There is no space to ride the horses or feel the wind in your hair as you charge onwards."

"Some do not enjoy riding as much as the Dothkari, Jhogo. Hush now, we approach."

The bloodrider silenced himself but a scowl remained on his face. Nothing Spencer said would change his belief that Westeros was made of cowards and dishonourable men.

"Who goes there?" A voice shouted from above the gate.

"I seek the council of Lord Tully."

"And who are you to seek his council?"

"Someone he believes is long dead. He will be interested in knowing what information I have."

"Name?"

"Spencer Carlin, first daughter of Lord Arthur Carlin and Lady Paula Carlin. The lord of the house is my grandfather."

Nothing was heard after her announcement. Instead, the gates opened revealing three soldiers with their swords at the ready.

"If you are who you say you are," the first man began, "then what company have you been keeping?"

"I will not explain this to anyone but my grandfather. Now, will you let us through or should we try some other means?" Spencer demanded with a bravery she did not feel. These soldiers could kill them, hide them away and no one would know the difference.

The man watched her silently for a moment, thinking. "Follow me. You must relieve yourselves of your weapons to my men if you seek council with our lord."

Spencer nodded to Jhogo, silently bidding him to not cause any trouble and to relinquish his sword peacefully.

As they entered the gates, Spencer's gaze rose. She had never been to Riverrun although it was her grandfather's home. She had only heard tales of it from her mother. How it sat at the fork of the Tumblestone River and the great watchtower that prevented any from ever surprising those at the walls. There were people in the streets but no one seemed to beat ease. They hurried to wherever they were going and did not stop to talk to anyone. A few would glance at Jhogo quickly, the bloodrider being difficult to ignore, especially with the disdain showing on his face, but even those glances were short and fearful. The soldier in front of them led them towards the castle gates silently and banged on the gates.

"Who goes there?" a voice called out.

"I have some visitors here, seeking council with the Lord."

"You know the Lord is not receiving any visitors at this time, now more than ever with Lord Edmure's tidings."

"One of them claims that she is a Carlin."

"A Carlin? Well Lady Carlin is here so we shall see how truthful these people are."

Spencer's heart sped up. She had not known who had survived the treachery of the Lannisters but knowing that her mother was still alive gave her joy and hope.

"I will leave you here now. Good luck in your endeavours."

"Thank you," Spencer replied before heading into the castle's courtyard, Jhogo trailing behind.

Another guard stepped forward and appraised them slowly. "Follow me."

Around the edges of the courtyard, soldiers parried and thrust and practiced their art. A few stood to the side, cheering their comrades on while others were seated, polishing their armour as if preparing for war. The castle itself was different from Winterfell. The walls were a dark grey and apart from the soldiers in the courtyard, everyone else seemed to reside within the main rooms of the castle.

"The herald will announce you. Then step forward and make your claim. If you are true to your word then we will not cast you into the dungeons and execute you in the morning." The soldier stated, a grim smile on his face.

"Thank you for your help," Spencer said.

Without another word the soldier turned and went to join the others in the courtyard, a grimace on his face.

"Do not do anything unless I tell you, Jhogo. The Dothkari make people uneasy, thus they will treat you with suspicion. Once I have explained all, we will be free to return."

Jhogo grunted his obedience. He was not pleased with being surrounded by armed men and not having a sliver of metal to protect himself. At least this land was warmer than the last. He found nothing that amazed him in this dreary land and he wagered he probably never would. The walls were a dull grey with banners lying silently on torches which were dimmed during the day.

A herald walked up to them and bade them to follow him into the main hall. Spencer grew more anxious. She was not sure how her return would be taken, nor the news she brought with her. She hoped that her family, what was left of them, would listen to reason and not dwell on the past. No matter the outcome, she would return to Ashley's service, with or without her family's permission.

"Wait here. Once I announce you, the lord will call you forward. Then you may state your claims once he gives you leave." With that, the herald strode forward and announced their presence.

Spencer took a deep breath before stepping forward. In front of her was a high chair placed a few steps above where she stood. On the chair was a man she vaguely remembered. Next to him sat her mother.

"Spencer," her mother asked, almost unsure.

Spencer smiled and ran forward to embrace her mother. She felt warm tears on her shoulder and smiled through her own. Her mother was mumbling into her shoulder and they stayed so until a throat was cleared.

"So I gather she is who she says she is Paula," Lord Edmure Tully spoke up.

Paula Carlin turned to face her brother, "I do not know how, although I am sure Spencer has much to tell us, but, yes, the gods have returned my daughter to me."

"And this _man_ that you have brought into my presence child? What say has he in this?"

"He is with me, Uncle. He was commanded to keep me safe until I reached Rivverrun and told my tale."

"A Dothkari is your personal guard?"

"Yes. I can assure you he is of no threat to us."

"Edmure, can this not wait." Paula interjected. "They both seem tired from their journey and I am sure they would want to fill their stomachs. Besides, my daughter and I have much to catch up on, as does her sister I am sure."

"Kyla is alive?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, Spencer. She made it her before I. She told me of what had happened in King's Landing but I think you may know than she does."

Spencer nodded, "There is so much I have to tell you."

"Hush, let us get you, _both_, seen to then I am sure you can begin your tale this evening."

"So it shall be as you have asked, sister. I believe that there is much to know."

"Follow me now," Paula said then turned the Dothkari behind her, "you as well, ser."

Spencer retold little of her tale, hoping to say it all at once without having to repeat it for those who were not there. Kyla was stunned with her arrival but soon recovered from her shock and almost felled Spencer to the ground in her elation. Their mother stemmed the flow of questions that followed Kyla's embrace, seeing to it that Spencer ate and rested first. Jhogo stood just outside the room, watching over as always. Spencer could not wait for her food to arrive, so with a sigh she slipped into a deep sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29:**

**

* * *

**

"A Targaryen?" Lord Edmure Tully exclaimed, "And on these lands as well? Are you sure, child? Perhaps you are mistaken."

"No. she is of House Targaryen and as far as we know, the last remaining member and the rightful ruler of Westeros."

"Heir to Dragonstone, you mean." Lord Tully answered, frowning.

"No, _queen_ of Westeros." Spencer replied with conviction.

"And you say she is now ruler of the Dothkari as well?" Glen asked, stopping the impending argument.

"Yes. She was the wife of Khal Drogo and in their ways, once the khal died, she became their ruler."

"And she seeks an alliance with us?" Glen asked again.

"She would prefer if an alliance was formed. She has no wish to shed unnecessary blood but will not hesitate to kill any who oppose her."

"If the North refuses to follow her, what can she do? She is nothing but a child. What does she know about war?" Brynden Blackfish said.

"Enough to have conquered Slaver's Bay, those behind the Wall and removed Theon Greyjoy from Winterfell. I say she is more than capable." Glen answered. "We must consider this offer. It may the only way we can remove House Lannister from King's Landing."

"Why? Did we, and our brothers now gone, not fight to remove the stain of the Targaryens from our lands? How can we dishonor their battles and victories by joining this girl who wants to return _that_ house back to Westeros?" Blackfish countered

"Because we must," Glen stated. "If Spencer is correct then she has a more than capable army and enough numbers to overrun us all. Her offer for an allegiance shows she is does not want to become a tyrant and force us under her rule. Do you think the Lannisters would give us that consideration if the roles were different? I do not like it either, Blackfish, but we may not have a choice soon."

"How is that she has sent you Spencer, as her emissary?" Lord Edmure asked. "To lure us into a false view of her?"

"She believed I could reach you where others under her command could not. You may not want this, sers, but I have been with her for a long time now. I have seen what she can and cannot do, what she will and will not do, and I for one, have cast my lot with her."

"Let us think on this more. Now we need to look at this invitation by Lord Walder Frey that Lame Lothar has brought. He asks for our presence at the Twins. He wishes to marry Roslin to me. I have accepted and so he wishes for the wedding feast to be held at his home instead of here at Riverrun."

"Why?" Spencer asked, not knowing what this news meant. From the look on her mother's face, neither did she.

"Because we need to appease the old man since our liege lord here has decided that a Frey is beneath him for a wife."

"Your son, my lady, has taken Jeyne Westerling for his wife. And has lost the Freys." Blackfish commented, disgust in his voice.

Glen winced. Spencer understood the angry voices in the courtyard now, why those they called Perwyn Frey and Martyn Rivers had left in such haste, trampling Glen's banner into the ground as they went.

"Dare I ask how many swords come with your bride, Glen?" Lady Carlin asked her son.

"Fifty. A dozen knights." His voice was glum. Spencer had heard of her brother's promise to the House Frey and, even with her limited knowledge in the game of thrones, knew that her brother had made a mistake, a costly one. _No wonder he considers joining Ashley_. When the marriage contract had been made at the Twins, old Lord Walder Frey had sent Glen off with a thousand mounted knights and near three thousand foot.

"Jeyne is bright as well as beautiful. And kind as well. She has a gentle heart." Glen said, defiance filling him once again.

_It is swords you need now Glen, not gentle hearts,_ Spencer thought.

"Tell me how this came to be." Paula Carlin asked her son.

"I took her castle and she took my heart. When the Greatjon brought me the news of…of Winterfell. That night, she…she comforted me, Mother."

"And you wed her the next day."

"It was the only honourable thing to do. She's gentle and sweet, Mother, she will make me a good wife."

"Perhaps. That will not appease Lord Frey." Blackfish said. "You have done House Frey a grievous insult, Glen. You cannot appease Walder Frey now. Not only have you broken your oath, but you've slighted the honour of the Twins by choosing a bride form a lesser house."

Glen bristled at that. "The Westerlings are better blood than the Freys. They're an ancient line, descended from the First Men. The Kings of the Rock sometimes wed Westerlings before the Conquest, and there was another Jeyne Westerling who was queen to King Maegor three hundred years ago."

"All of which will only salt Lord Walder's wounds. It has always rankled him that older houses look down on the Freys as upstarts. This insult is not the first he's borne, to hear him tell it. Jon Arryn was disinclined to foster his grandsons, and my father refused the offer of one of his daughters for Edmure." Paula answered.

Spencer spoke up quietly. "Glen, where is Grey Wind?" The constant game of wits that the Houses played did not appeal to Spencer and she longed to go outside, even if to play with the direwolves.

"In the yard, with a haunch of mutton. I told the kennelmaster to see that he was fed."

"You always kept him with you before."

"A hall is no place for a wolf, Spencer. He gets restless. Growling and snapping, I should never have taken him into battle with me. He's killed too many men to fear them now. Jeyne's anxious around him, and he terrifies her mother."

"He is part of you Glen. To fear him is to fear you." Paula replied.

"I am not a wolf, no matter what they call me." Glen sounded cross. "Grey Wind killed a man at the Crag, another at Ashemark, and six or seven at Oxcross. Grey Wind doesn't like her uncle either. He bares his teeth every time Ser Rolph comes near him."

"Send Ser Rolph away. At once." Paula said. Her face had paled.

"Where? Back to the Crag? Jeyne loves him and he is a fair knight besides. I need more men like Rolph Spicer, not fewer. I am not going to banish him just because my wolf doesn't like the way he smells."

"Glen." Spencer watched as her mother reached out to him and held his arm. "I told you once to keep Theon Greyjoy close, and you did not listen. Listen now. _Send this man away_. I am not saying you must banish him. Find some task that requires a man of courage, an honourable duty, what it is matters not… but _do not keep him near you_."

Glen frowned. "Should I have Grey Wind sniff all my knights? There might be others whose smell he mislikes."

"Any man Grey Wind mislikes is a man I do not want close to you. These wolves are more than just wolves, Glen. You _must_ know that. And you as well Spencer. I think perhaps the gods sent them to us. Your father's gods, the old gods of the North. Five wolf pups, Glen, five for five Stark children."

"I am a king and I can protect myself, Mother." He sighed. "I will find some duty for Ser Rolph, some pretext to send him away. Not because of his smell, but to ease your mind. You have been through enough."

Relieved, Paula kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"We must win back the Freys. That is why my nephew here," he gestured at Edmure, "will marry Roslin. It will give us a chance to appease the old man until something more can be done." Brynden Blackfish

Glen nodded his agreement. "Once this is done we shall deal with what Ashley Targaryen brings with her."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30:**

**Author's Notes: If it's not obvious, this is a memory.  
**

* * *

_The drums were pounding, pounding, pounding and her head with them. Pipes wailed and flutes trilled from the musicians' gallery at the foot of the hall; fiddles screeched, horns blew, the skins skirled a lively tune, but the drumming drove them all. The sounds echoed off the rafters, whilst the guests ate, drank, and shouted at one another below. __**Walder Frey must be deaf as a stone to call this music**__. Spencer sipped a cup of wine, Jhogo beside her like a troubled cloud, and watched Jinglebell prance to the sounds of "Alysanne." At least she thought it was meant to be "Alysande." With these players, it might as easily have been "The Bear and the Maiden Fair."_

_Outside the rain still fell, but within the Twins the air was thick and hot. A fire roared in the hearth and rows of torches burned smokily from iron sconces on the walls. Yet most of the heat came off the bodies of the wedding guests, jammed in so thick along the benches that every man who tried to lift his cup poked his neighbor in the ribs. Even on the dais they were closer than Spencer._

_Her uncle, Edmure, was kissing Roslin and squeezing her hand. Elsewhere in the hall, Ser Marq Piper and Ser Danwell Frey played a drinking game, Lame Lothar said something amusing to Ser Hosteen, one of the younger Freys juggled three daggers for a group of giggly girls, and Jinglebell sat on the floor sucking wine off his fingers. The servers were bringing out huge silver platters piled high with cuts of juicy pink lamb, the most appetizing dish they'd seen all evening. And Glen was leading Dacey Mormont in a dance._

"_Your Grace," Lord Walder called out to Glen, "the septon has prayed his prayers, some words have been said, and Lord Edmure's wrapped my sweetling in a fish cloak, but they are not yet man and wife. A sword needs a sheath, __**heh**__, and a wedding needs a bedding. What does my sire say? Is it meet that we should bed them?"_

_A score or more of Walder Frey's sons and grandsons began to bang their cups again, shouting, "To bed! To bed! __**To bed with them!**__" Hearing the bawdy shouts, Spencer once again wished she had stayed outside with Greywind and Phantom. She had seen Roslin's face pale and hearing the crude chants around her, wished she had the cool evening air in her face than this noise._

_Glen raised a hand. "If you think the time is meet, Lord Walder, by all means let us bed them."_

_A roar of approval met his pronouncement. Up in the gallery the musicians took up their pipes and horns and fiddles again, and began to play "The Queen Took Off Her Sandal, and the King Took Off His Crown." The guests swarmed the dias, the drunkest in the forefront as ever. The men and the boys surrounded Roslin and lifted her into the air whilst the maids and mothers in the hall pulled Edmure to his feet and began tugging at his clothing. He was laughing and shouting bawdy jokes back at them, though the music was too loud for Spencer to hear._

_Dacey Mormont, aside from her mother, seemed to be the only woman left in the hall with besides Spencer, stepped up behind Edwyn Frey, and touched him lightly on the arm as she said something in his ear. Edwyn wrenched himself away from her with unseemly violence. "No," he said, too loudly. "I'm done with dancing for the nonce." Dacey paled and turned away. Spencer got slowly to her feet while Jhogo stiffened beside her and placed a hand on his sword. __**What just happened there?**__ Even Ser Wendel Manderly took note. "I something amiss?" he asked, the leg of lamb in his hands._

_Paula Carlin stood up and went after Edwyn Frey. The players in the gallery had finally gotten both the king and queen down to their name-day suits. With scarcely a moment's respite they began to play a different sort of song. No one sang the words, but Spencer knew "The Rains of Castamere" when she heard it. Paula grabbed Edwyn by the arm to turn him around. Spencer flinched when Paula slapped him so hard she broke his lip._

"_Spencer all is not well here. We must leave now." Jhogo whispered urgently._

_Glen gave Edwyn an angry look when he shoved their mother aside. He moved to block his way…and staggered suddenly as a quarrel sprouted from his side, just beneath the shoulder. If he screamed then, the sound was swallowed by the pipes and horns and fiddles. Spencer saw a second bolt pierce his leg. Up in the gallery, half the musicians had crossbows in their hands instead of drums or lutes. Smalljon Umber wrestled a table off its trestles and flung it down on top of Glen. Robin Flint was ringed with Freys, their daggers rising and falling. Ser Wendel rose ponderously to his feet, holding a leg of lamb. A quarrel went in his open mouth and came out the back of his neck. Ser Wendel fell forwards, knocking the table off its trestles and sending cups, flagons, trenchers, platters, turnips, beets, and wine bouncing, spilling, and sliding across the floor._

_To her right, Jhogo fended off all who tried to reach her. His sword moved quickly and precisely. Spencer stepped back from the scene in front of her and grabbed a knife from the table to shield herself from those who escaped Jhogo's attentions._

_In the midst of slaughter, the Lord of the Crossing sat on his carved oaken throne, watching greedily._

_The tabletop that Smalljon had flung over Glen shifted, and he struggled to his knees. He had an arrow in his side, a second in his leg, a third through his chest. Lord Walder raised a hand, and the music stopped, all but one drum. Spencer heard the crash of distant battle, and closer the wild howlings of wolves. "__**Heh**__," Lord Walder cackled at Glen, "the King in the North arises. Seems we killed some of your men, Your Grace. Oh, but I'll make you an __**apology**__, that will mend them all again, __**heh**__." _

_Spencer watched from beside the bloodrider as her mother grabbed a handful of Jinglebell Frey's long grey hair and dragged him out of his hiding place. "Lord Walder!" she shouted. "__**LORD WALDER!**__" The drum beat slow and sonorous, __**doom boom boom**__, in Spencer's ears. "Enough," said Paula. "Enough, I say. You have repaid betrayal with betrayal, let it end." The drum went __**boom doom boom doom boom doom**__. "Please," she said. "He is my son. My first son, and my last. Let him go. Let him go and I swear we will forget this…forget all you've done here. I swear it by the old gods and new, we…we will take no vengeance…"_

_Lord Walder peered at her in mistrust. "Only a fool would believe such blather. D'you take me for a fool, my lady?"_

"_I take you for a father. Keep me hostage, Edmure as well if you haven't killed him. But let Glen go."_

"_No." Glen's voice was whisper faint. "Mother, no…"_

"_Yes. Glen, get up. Get up and walk out, please, __**please**__. Save yourself…if not for me, for Jeyne."_

"_Jeyne?" Glen grabbed the edge of the table and forced himself to stand. "Mother," he said, "Grey Wind…"_

"_Go to him. Now. Glen, __**walk out of here**__."_

_Lord Walder snorted. "And why would I let him do that?"_

_Spencer's world had narrowed to each second each side faced each other. She wanted to reach forward and stand beside her mother but Jhogo now had a firm grip on her arm, never forgetting his duty._

"_On my honor as a Tully," she told Lord Walder, "on my honour as a Stark, I will trade your boy's life for Glen's. A son for a son." Her hand shook so badly she was ringing Jinglebell's head._

_**Boom**__, the drum sounded, __**boom doom boom doom**__. The old man's lips went in and out. The knife trembled in her mother's hand, slippery with sweat. "A son for a son, __**heh,**__" he repeated. "But that's a grandson…and he never was much use."_

_A man in dark armor and a pale pink coat spotted with blood stepped up to Glen. "Jaime Lannister sends his regards." He thrust his longsword through her brother's heart, and twisted._

_Glen had broken his word but Paula kept hers. She tugged hard on Aegon's hair and sawed at his neck until the blade grated on bone. Blood ran hot over her fingers. His little bells were ringing, ringing, ringing, and the drum went __**boom doom boom**__._

_That was the last Spencer heard or saw before Jhogo dragged her outside the hall, away from the massacre, away from her family. _


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31:**

**

* * *

**Spencer took in a deep breath. Then another as she struggled to fully breathe in the cold air. Silence was all that greeted her awakening. Tears came unbidden down her cheek. She had not cried when she had left her father but now the tears came. Flashes of events passed ran through her head and she could not ignore them or push them away. The silent tears became quiet sobs as she tried to push away the recent memories. Not moving, she continued to cry in the snow, almost ready to give up and die there.

She felt the cold gathered around her before she heard a shuffle coming towards her. A warm tongue greeted her face as she tried to remember why she was lying in the snow. The tears came quickly and silently as the recent memories assaulted her. Phantom let out a small whine, the direwolf unsure of her mistress' condition. _Now is not the time for tears,_ Spencer scolded, _I must find a way back_. She slowly stretched and flexed all of her limbs and sighed when she realized that nothing was broken. A few bruises were all that was left. She pushed herself up slowly and sought out her surroundings. She rubbed a hand over Phantom before whispering "Thank you," to the direwolf. _I need a horse…and some food and water_.

"Come. We must get back." She urged her body to move towards the edge of the woods. If she could find an inn or a farm for the night then she could begin to find a way to travel. She needed to avoid any bands or small groups until she was certain of their loyalties. Phantom walked silently beside her. As she reached the end of the trees, a new sight greeted her. All the tents had been destroyed or torn. There were bundles lying outside each tent, other signs of looting. Anger and sadness washed over her. Spencer steeled herself. _First Riverrun, then…I will come back for them_. There was no one left in the camp and Spencer could almost feel the ghosts of the dead surrounding their belongings. She searched through the camp, stopping and crouching at any sound. "I need food, Phantom and a weapon. No, a sword would be better. Help me." The direwolf set off not far from where Spencer continued her search. She found a few water skins but the cold had turned the water to ice. She continued to forage until she found a full water skin with the water still flowing. Phantom returned, dragging a sword behind her which Spencer picked up. The weight of the sword was a little too heavy for her but it would have to do. A map flapping in the wind caught her attention and she snatched it before looking over it. _First Riverrun_.

The Twins had not been far from Riverrun so Spencer decided to retrace the journey made before. _If I follow the Trident I shall be in Riverrun in a few days._ The sound of a footfall on the snow and a low growl from Phantom made Spencer turn. Jhogo walked towards her, favouring his left leg. Spencer flung herself at the Dothkari warrior. "I thought you had been murdered, with everyone else."

"And they call us barbarians. These Westeroi _cowards_ could not face an army like men. Instead they sneak and crawl on their bellies like the snakes they are." Jhogo spat but he held onto Spencer.

"Did anyone else live?" Spencer asked as she moved away from the bloodrider.

"I have seen no one," Jhogo answered, placing a hand on Spencer's shoulders. "I am sorry for your loss. We shall avenge their deaths, you and I."

"We will." Spencer answered with quiet conviction. _If not I then who else_, she questioned. "We need to return to Riverrun and inform my uncle of what has happened here. I do not remember everything…what happened during the feast?"

Jhogo's frown deepened. "It was treachery, like snakes in the grass, waiting for an unsuspecting prey. We were all drinking and feasting when the doors of the hall were shut, holding us within. Your brother sensed the treachery and tried to rouse the others from their feasting but it was too late. I knew the Khaleesi would not forgive me if I did not bring you back to her alive so when the chance arrived, I took you with me outside the castle. There was slaughter outside. Those not within with us were killed in their sleep, or wherever they stood. Your animal" he stated as he pointed to the direwolf beside her, "did a better job than I of protecting you. One of those _men _had come from behind and tried to end your life. I stopped him but he managed to hit your head with his attempt at a killing strike. As soon as I drove my sword through him, I carried you to the woods and waited for you to awaken. You arose while I had gone to search for food and shelter."

"So…no one else survived."

"I am sorry."

_No tears, no more until the time is right to mourn. Rivverun must be warned of this betrayal._ "Let us begin our journey. I fear this treachery has not ended yet."

The bloodrider dragged his own bundle onto his shoulders and waited for Spencer's signal. After a final look around, she turned towards the river to begin their journey.

* * *

**Sorry for the length of this one but I felt that I needed to close this section before moving on with the story. As always, leave your thoughts!  
**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32:**

**A/N: Wow I hadn't realized over a month had passed since I had updated. What can I say, I had finals and just finished them and since it's the end of the year I spent the last few nights out with my friends every night. I've only just had a completely free night now and I figured, hey, why not update? Hopefully there are still people out there waiting for this story. Oh, and if I disappear at any time, it's not because the story has gone to a cyberspace graveyard but I've just gotten busy. I will never give this story up until I finish it! There, podium speech over.**

* * *

**Chapter 32:**

Ashley Targaryen was not happy. No word had yet been received from Rivverrun or any of the northern houses. And nothing from Spencer. She walked around Winterfell with an impatient air, tension in her shoulders that could be seen by those who knew where to look. She had called for another council with her captains, tired of waiting for news and wanting to move on with her plans. As she walked into the hall, her captains stood and waited for her to be seated on the high chair.

"Well?" Ashley asked, getting straight into the meeting.

"No word yet Khaleesi," Aggo answered, "but we have word from Daario. He is close to landing in Westeros now with the rest of the soldiers."

"Where is he meaning to anchor?"

"A place called White Harbor."

"Is that near?"

"A few days travel, Khaleesi but it is still in the north so there should be no surprises over who has placed a guard there." Ser Selmy Barristan said.

"They will fight us. We have had no word on whether Glen Carlin has accepted my offer so to them, we are the enemy, albeit a different sort." Ashley shifted, moving her coat around to accommodate her in the silks she wore underneath. _Gods, what else should I have to defeat?_

"Perhaps, but they may surrender if they see they have no choice in the matter," Ser Selmy answered.

"Would they?" Ashley asked, a slight disbelief colouring her voice. "From what I have seen and heard, they would fight us to death. After all, there is an honour in dying in battle or so they say."

"They may be reasonable men. After all, once Robert, my apologies, the Usurper had established his kingdom, those houses loyal to your father and no choice but to see reason and surrender." Ser Selmy answered.

"These houses," Ashley mused, "if I were to call them again to the banner of House Targaryen, would they heed it, ser?"

"Prince Doran, of House Martell has allied himself with House Lannister, or so the reports suggest. His brother however, was killed by a queensguard, Ser Gregor Clegane. Many believe that Prince Doran may now change his mind about his allegiance. He has always been regarded as a dangerous opponent. His heir and his nieces seem to want a rebellion and should be easily persuaded into joining us."

"And others?"

"House Martell, along with House Tyrell, fell under your father's banner. Lord Mace was betrayed by Tywin Lannister in regards to his eldest daughter and I think he may march on King's Landing. We must get his alliance and that of his sons, who are rebelling against the rule of the Lannisters. From what the scouts have reported to me, we should approach Willas first. Their home, Highgarden is under attack from the Greyjoys. He is an able lord and a good commander in battle. His loyalty would be good to use as leverage to gain his brother and his mother."

"I assume these houses are major houses and have many minor houses below them?"

"Yes, Your Grace."

"I see." Ashley stayed quiet for awhile.

"Khaleesi may I?" Aggo spoke as he stood. At Ashley nod he began, "Why do we rely on such alliances? We, your bloodriders are strong enough to cover this whole land with blood if it be your will. The Unsullied follow you without question and would fall on their swords if you wished it. Why then do we waste time here plotting away as if we are Westeroi? Let us march now and take back what is rightfully yours, and, if you will it, we can take back the Dothkari nation as is your right."

"I understand your concerns Aggo. I, however, _am_ a Westeroi and we seem to favour peace over bloodshed," she answered caustically. "Why should we waste resources and lives for bloodlust? I can gain much from their loyalty as I have gained from yours. Should I not at least try to give my people a chance to redeem themselves before me?" No one answered. Ashley faced Barristan Selmy again, "Can we reach these houses without any outside knowledge?"

"My scouts can and will have it done."

"Send word. Daario must meet us here when he lands at White Harbour. He must do so without alerting anyone in the south to or presence. Once I gain the north we shall strike them quickly and gain back Westeros. Are there any other issues?"

"No, Khaleesi."

"We shall wait here for Daario and word from Spencer. I hope for their sake they do not hesitate for I am running out of patience." Ashley stood to leave. "If I am needed I will be with my children outside. Good day to you all."

Ashley walked out without another word. She did not mean to be short but the lack of knowledge on Spencer's whereabouts or what her brother had decided on worried her. _A few more days_, she thought, _if there is no word then, I march with or without the support of the North_.

She stepped outside into the cold winter afternoon. Most of her men were up, running drills or cleaning the weaponry. She strode forward, returning the greetings of all who she passed. Once she reached the gates, she set out to the clearing were her dragons spent their mornings. _A flight might ease the worry_.

Drogon raised his head at her approach and settled into position for her. She came up to the large dragon and gave him her greeting for the day.

"Let us fly today. It has been long since we last flew together," she murmured to all three creatures.

Reaching up to Drogon's wing, she pulled herself onto his back. With practice, getting on and disembarking had become easier for her. The commands came without thought now and Drogon seemed to react to the smallest touch.

"Drogon, Rhaegal, Viserion, _Subvare!_"

Drogon's body trembled slightly underneath as he began to lift himself up for flight. His brothers had already begun their take-off and flew into the sky, waiting for him to join them.

"Today, you shall fly any way. Let us free ourselves from our shackles for awhile, Drogon." Ashley said to the dragon beneath her. His haunches tensed as he lifted off the ground. The air rushed towards Ashley as Drogon began his ascent. The sound of powerful wings greeted her ears as he climbed higher and higher into the sky. Ashley could barely breath but the lack of breath served as a cleansing breath as well. Once Drogon leveled out, the air would be crisp and cold but refreshing.

"Show me what you can do now," she stated to Drogon. He blew a short burst of flame into the air before dipping and beginning his tricks, eager to please his mistress. His brothers hissed and shrieked around them as they too twisted and turned, each trying to outdo each other. _Show offs_, Ashley thought to herself. She smiled for the first time that day.

* * *

**Palexiot & mb168:** **problem fixed now, that's what happens when you don't have a beta (btw anyone interested?)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33:**

**Author's Notes: I'm back! A warm welcome to ebonyedlove and darkangeleyes23, and thanks to everyone who volunteered to beta for me. On with the story!**

* * *

The journey back to Riverrun was long. Spencer felt numb, as she reflected on how she had lost both her brother and her mother in one night of betrayal. There were nights when she could not see further than the memories of that night. On those nights, she would hold herself tighter in the dark and will herself to sleep. The weariness from travel could not keep her thoughts from that night and her anger would return, soon followed by the numbness; a continuous cycle of emotion. Other nights she wished fervently to be back in Ashley's arms, or even just in her presence, spending the time speaking on nothing and everything. On _those_ nights she would finally fall asleep as her tears dried up from her skin.

"We shall reach Riverrun soon," Jhogo said, puffs of air following each word.

"Any sign of Walder Frey's men?" Spencer asked. Jhogo would spend time retracing their steps and scouting ahead for the army they knew was headed in the same direction as they were.

"No but I feel they will not be far behind soon. Their numbers slow them down."

"We will need time once we reach Riverrun to move the people to safer ground and fortify the castle."

"Will the lord now listen to the Khaleesi's offer of allegiance?"

"He will have no choice now. Our army may not reach Riverrun before Walder Frey's men but if we send word quickly enough, there may still be time to trap them between the river and the oncoming army."

"I shall send word once we reach Riverrun, with or without your uncle's acceptance."

Spencer nodded, "That would be best. At least then we might have a chance if we hold on long enough."

Nothing else was said as they continued their journey until they reached the Trident. Riverrun appeared unchanged, with traffic moving in and out of the city but with less time spent on idle chat in these uncertain times. Spencer, Jhogo walked straight into the gates, earning curious glances from the guards but no one stopped their progression. Spencer picked up some words from conversations around them. Some stating how the south was becoming more and more repressed as the Lannisters tried to increase their hold and prevent the rebel armies from taking over too many major houses. _No news of the north yet_, thought Spencer as she continued to catch bits of the conversations around her. She sighed a little in relief. No news meant that Ashley's presence was still unknown to most, if not all. Jhogo gained even more stares as none of his kind had been seen in Westeros before. His furs kept his true identity hidden for the most part but his colouring still drew attention, which was why Spencer increased their speed towards the castle.

"Lady Spencer, you come alone?" A guard questioned as they reached the castle walls. It was the guard who had led them in the first time they had arrived in Riverrun.

"Yes. I need to see my uncle as soon as I can. Is he here?"

"Yes he is but he is with his council. I shall announce your arrival after."

"No, announce us now and let us in. The council will need to hear this as well."

"But…"

"Now is not the time for disagreements, announce us or I will walk in and announce myself."

The guard frowned at her insistence. "Yes, Lady Spencer. Wait here a moment." He walked into the castle and knocked at the doors of the main hall. Spencer, Jhogo and Phantom followed and waited at the doorway.

"My Lord, Lady Spencer has returned and has asked for an audience with you and your council immediately." The guard announced.

Lord Blackfish lifted his head to face his niece. He frowned at just the presence of her, the Dothkari man and the direwolf. "You have come alone? Where are your mother and brother?"

Spencer swallowed before answering. "We have been betrayed, uncle. Walder Frey is under the thumb of Twyin Lannister. He…he murdered all but me and those standing with me right now."

Silence greeted her statement before her uncle spoke up again. "You mean to tell me…your brother, his men, his wife…your mother…they are all dead?"

"It was no wedding feast, more of a ruse for a slaughter. He had us separated and surrounded. All those present on behalf of House Frey were there to murder us all. My mother…she tried to save Glen…they sliced her throat and shot arrows into Glen. Uncle Edmure…they lured him away from the hall. I do not know what happened to him but we," she gestured to her companions, "checked our camp and none were left alive. A _Red_ Wedding, was what it really was."

The council was stunned into silence again. Lord Bryden Blackfish had paled as Spencer recounted her story.

"They march for Riverrun as we speak, to catch you unaware." Spencer finished.

Lord Blackfish rubbed a hand over his haggard face. He was now the only authority left in Riverrun as his brother, Hoster, Spencer's grandfather and the current Lord of Riverrun, was gravely ill. "How large an army does Walder Frey command?"

"We cannot face them, army to army, as we are outnumbered." Spencer answered.

"So we shall have to defend from within," Lord Blackfish mused.

Various lords within the council raised their views on what to do next. Lord Blackfish listened to all with a frown on his face. Spencer listened to all suggestions, waiting for the right moment to bring up the allegiance again.

Bryden Blackfish raised a hand, "I have heard all of your concerns. We will place the women and children away from the walls. Send word to close the gates and prepare fortifications now." He turned to Spencer, "You should go and rest child. Mourn your family but do not lose hope. I know your mother would have liked for you to draw strength from this."

"I will," Spencer answered quietly, "but there is one other thing. Uncle, now would be the time to accept Ashley Targaryen's offer of an alliance. Her army would defeat House Frey with little difficulty."

Several lords spoke up in disagreement. Once voiced his anger, "That is what comes from a child when asked to deal with matters of grown men, an ignorant suggestion. We will never ally ourselves with that House again. To do so would go against everything we fought for when we faced the mad tyrant before."

"Stop, Caldern. She has raised a good point," Bryden Blackfish interjected. "Tell me this child, if we agree to this…arrangement, what assurances will we have?"

"The Khaleesi only wants her throne back. She does not wish to kill those who she could offer life to. She never has. If you agree uncle, to place the north with her against the Lannisters, she will come to our aid swiftly and she will listen to any grievances you may have."

"I do not think I can stand for the north." Lord Blackfish answered before stopping briefly. "Fine. Send word that House Tully has agreed to her alliance." Looking to the lords gathered around him, Lord Blackfish mused, "The north would do well with having her in their council. She has her brother's courage and her mother's wisdom. They may not have to look too far for a successor."

Some of the lords scowled at the idea. Spencer did not care. She had achieved what she had set out to do even though it had come at a great cost. _Let them squabble,_ _I know where I belong and who I belong with._ "May I leave now?" Spencer asked.

"Off course, I shall call you back again to remove any doubts about the allegiance as I am sure more arguments will rise once you leave." Lord Blackfish answered before stepping down and walking towards Spencer. He placed a hand on her shoulder and peered into her eyes. "Do not forget, grieve if you must, but do not let it overcome you. We shall have funeral rites for all we have lost with the people but we, our family, will have a smaller affair for those who were dear to us."

Spencer nodded once, refusing to let her tears fall in front of him. "Jhogo, go and rest. I have not forgotten all you have done for me. Thank you."

The bloodrider faced Spencer at this, "Why thank me? It is my duty to keep you from harm. It is a duty I will fulfill and one that I am privileged to have. Sleep well, Spencer." Jhogo walked away from Spencer to his own quarters.

When Spencer reached her own quarters, she curled up in her bed and held Phantom close to her. The direwolf whimpered quietly, as if echoing her mistress' distress and sadness. Spencer cried into the fur before her, wishing now more than ever that Ashley was with her, comforting her. And in her mind, as if she could really hear it, a dragon cried out mournfully.

* * *

**Oh, Lord Blackfish is Spencer's grandfather's brother but she calls him uncle, just in case anyone was wondering. Did I say thank your for the reviews? I've got over 150 now and it still blows my mind when someone reviews, new reader or old, so keep 'em coming and feed my muse (she's really tempermental and loves to get her ego inflated here and there).**


	34. Chapter 34

**This is unbeta-ed (or however you spell it) and really short. I will continue to look for time in between school to write and update. This is really just to say I have not forgotten about this fic and I will finish it…one day…**

* * *

**Chapter 34:**

Ashley had pushed her army hard as they marched to White Harbour, her fear for Spencer never ending. They marched relentless, speed now more necessary than stealth in Ashley's mind. Stealth would come again, once Ashley knew that all was well with Spencer. The forest surrounding them for most of the way remained still, as if all inhabitants had fled to another world. A few animals that dared venture closer to the vast army soon became food for the soldiers or for the dragons. Each morning, Ashley would fly her dragons far into the sky, ensuring that none but her army was aware of these long-forgotten tools of war. The dragons enjoyed the excursions and yet, a third rider played in the back of Ashley's mind. For was not her ancestor victorious only when riding with two other riders? She needed her second rider before she embarked on her main battle but with so few that she could trust to be by her side, even fewer were with her at all times and none had gained enough belief to become the rider she needed.

As they set up camp for another night, Ashley conversed with her captains. "How much further?"

"A few more days if we continue to march through the nights." Ser Barristan answered.

"And Daario expects us and is ready to receive us?" Ashley asked Aggo.

"Yes Khaleesi. His invasion and conquer of White Harbour was done with utmost discretion. He believes that none around them and further on, know of the fall of White Harbour."

"How can he be certain that this is the truth? Some may have escaped and could now be spreading word of our presence in Westeros."

"He assures me that none escaped and all the people of White Harbour are prisoners inside their own city." Aggo answered again.

"Continue to inform him of our progress. Once we arrive in White Harbour we will rest for a short time and prepare ourselves for a full march on King's Landing. By then, we shall have word on whether the North will be with us or against us. If they be with us, Rivverrun will be a good base to have between the north and the south. The Tumblestone River will be our barrier until we are ready to march southwards again."

"And if they refuse to help us?" Brown Ben asked. "What then?"

"Then we will defeat them as we have done others before us," Ashley answered, a potential ruler again. "I cannot waste time pandering to their whims. I hope it will not come to that." She turned to Strong Belwas "What is your thinking for the march to King's Landing?"

"If the Westeroi agree to help us then setting a base at Rivverrun will be to our good, if not, we will crush them and continue as we have before. We cannot forget one thing, Khaleesi. Your dragons will aid us. The sight of them alone will send turmoil into our enemies' hearts and once they attack, half the battle will be won."

"Then I must begin train them for death," Ashley replied. _It has come to this_. "We must prepare if the North refuses our help. They will know that I am here. Our path may have to diverge in order for us to take the North as quickly as we can. I will not let the new "_king_" have time to build his strength against us."

"That would be wise, Khaleesi." Aggo answered.

"That is all. Return to your tents. We shall begin to march again in the early light."

The captains bowed before her and led themselves out of her tent. Missandei approached her with her evening cup of spiced wine. After taking a long drink, Ashley placed the cup beside her and sat watching the flames of the large fire burning to her left.

"How fare your brothers?" Ashley asked the former slavegirl after a moment.

"They fare well, Khaleesi. I am forever in your gratitude for letting them serve you and live out their lives freely." Missandei answered with a bow.

"There is no need for your gratitude Missandei. I did not have a family to speak of, apart from my brother, and even he, now that I look back on our time together, was not what family ought to be. You care for them as they care for you and there is no reason for me to separate families. That is not why I have returned to my birthplace."

Missandei said nothing but bowed again nonetheless. "Would you like for me to prepare your bed now, Khaleesi?"

"Yes…I think it is time I rested." Ashley replied.

Missandei bowed once more and left the meeting area. Ashley stood to follow her. _The day grows closer when all will be decided by the final bloodshed. I pray to the gods that I will be of sane mind when that day arrives._

_

* * *

_**Until next time...**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35:**

**A/N: I'm still here! Are you?**

**

* * *

**

"_Many men have died before. Men we all knew but this was not an honourable death for these men. They were taken from this earth under falsehood and have left cries of vengeance in their wake." Lord Blackfish said as he stood before the giant memorial that had burned all morning for those who had been lost at the Red Wedding. "I lost my family to a man who dishonoured everything we stand for and his day shall come. I swear this before those I have lost." He thumped his chest and cried out "Vengeance!"_

"_Vengeance! Vengeance! Vengeance!" was the cry that lifted up from Riverrun and all Spencer could do was cry, small quiet tears. Her true family was now gone. Her father, mother, brothers, sister…only Clay remained and even that she doubted. She would rejoin Ashley's army, but first seek her revenge._

That had been a few days ago. Now Riverrun prepared for battle. After long discussions with her uncle, Spencer had joined the battlement at the walls of Riverrun and she now stood by the walls, waiting for the onslaught on its way. The wind continued to howl around the soldiers posted to sound the alarm. Not many people spoke and those that did made passing remarks intended to soothe fears.

Spencer was not one of them that grunted out laughs through nerves. Her mind wandered to the last night of her family's life. Scenes of merriment melded with scenes of blood and slaughter. The _Red Wedding_ they now called it. To Spencer, this name meant more than gossip and a tale of betrayal. The name represented the end of her former life and all that was connected to it. Tears stilled in her eyes and she forced them back, not willing to cry in front of the men around her. Jhogo stood beside her, silent and stiff, his disdain for the Westeroi around him still present even now. Spencer had not tried to dissuade his views, she even understood them. Not many nations betrayed one another like the Westeroi and not with such frequency. The bloodrider was shiver slightly in the cold weather than stand strong again but most times, Spencer felt his eyes on her, as if assuring himself that she was still unharmed. Physically she was, but inside her, she felt fractured.

"Have there been missives sent to the Khaleesi?" Jhogo asked in the silence.

Spencer faced him slightly, "Yes. I do not know when they will reach her but they have been sent." _Ashley_, she thought in despair, _maybe it would have been best to stay with you as you had wanted._ Her tears returned again at the thought of her…there was no word for what Ashley was to her nor had they even stated what they could e to each other. All Spencer knew was that Ashley made her…_feel_.

"We shall have to see this out without my brothers though I doubt we shall last long with these…" Jhogo stopped at Spencer's glance and cleared his throat before continuing, "your people at the walls. They are not trained well. They talk when they should be watching, they laugh when they should be silent."

"If one does not laugh then one will cry in the face of battle Jhogo," Spencer answered. The bloodrider beside her grunted in answer.

"Man the walls!" A cry came through the air.

Spencer tightened her grip on her bow before checking her sword was still strapped to her back.

"Do not stray too far from me," Jhogo told Spencer.

"How can I? I shall be at this wall just as you will. We shall survive then look to the new day for whatever may come."

Jhogo's answer was lost to her as Spencer witnessed riders coming towards the castle. They seemed to swarm over the distance before the first few stopped at the banks of the Trident. The land before them began to fill with men and some began to push wooden beams along the banks of the Trident. A call echoed from the back of the castle. Her uncle had been right. The army would circle them and try to attack from behind them rather than run the risk of being all swept away by the Trident.

Those beside stood steady, tense at the sight of their foe. The warning had been echoed throughout the castle and all had gone to their positions, awaiting the first attack. The wind had stopped blowing around them. _As if it knows what is to come_, Spencer thought silently. She was as tense as those around her. Her hands felt numb around her bow as she watched the now slow procession of the Frey army now on either side of the Trident.

"They have stopped. They mean to camp in front of our eyes. As if we shall fear them and their numbers." Jhogo scoffed.

"We may still be overcome with fear Jhogo. Not all here are of Dothkari blood and will."

"No but neither are you and you still shall stand strong in front of them."

"I no longer feel as though I am a Westeroi. You and those of your clan have turned me." Spencer answered simply.

"We? Or more my Khaleesi I would think."

Spencer glanced at the Dothkari, seeing the slight smile on his face. _Now he decides to tease me_, she thought incredulously. "How do you...fine. Both I think."

"I thought as much. As for how I know, we all knew, no we all _heard_." The bloodrider then laughed at the blush now on Spencer's face. "It is nothing to be ashamed of. Most of our rulers were known to passionate in both battle and love. You should be honoured."

Spencer could feel the heat rise in her face. "I am but I did not think that…we had been heard."

"How could we not hear you? Our _friends_ made it quite clear what was going on as they echoed you both."

Spencer glanced down, fighting her embarrassment. "Stop. We cannot speak of such now."

"Then we shall speak of it when we return to our Khaleesi. I am sure she will be pleased to know that she has _affected_ you so." The Dothkari felt a well placed elbow in his side as he chuckled silently.

Spencer looked around her and saw that none had paid attention to their quiet conversation. "Not another word Jhogo or I shall place you with those that you despised for laughing at a time of duty."

Jhogo gave her a small bow in mockery before facing out again. " Yes, my lady."

_This is not the time to be recalling on such even though I can still feel her breath on me, her skin, her heat…_Spencer shook her head to clear her thoughts. No, this was definitely not the time but she would survive this and the coming days to feel that again.

* * *

**Kinda weird change of tone there but I didn't feel like writing anything dark and gloomy today so there you go. Oh and for anyone wondering, Riverrun is located on the Trident river which splits into two forks behind Riverrun. Hope that explains a few things.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36:**

**A/N: I'm trying really hard to tie things together now and still show the changes in every character since the beginning of the story. It's hard and it may take loads more chapters (or a sequel, I'm undecided on which way to go so go ahead and let me know what you think coz I see this story going into 50 plus chapters). Sigh…being a writer can be overwhelming sometimes so wish me luck!**

**Still in search of a beta…**

**

* * *

**

"No. It is too dangerous." Lord Brynden Blackfish thundered. "I shall send one of my men with the Dothkari and you shall stay here."

"Uncle, Ashley Targaryen will have no reason to trust any of your men. She trusts me and if I do not go back she may think that something has happened and come here to attack you and not aid you. You can see that Walder Frey plans to starve the castle. He has not moved his men since they have come to Riverrun." Spencer continued to argue.

"And what makes you think you can evade his men that surround us?"

"I have done it before. We both have and we can do it again. Once we clear their tents I shall have my direwolf with me for protection along with Jhogo. It is the only way uncle."

"Lord Blackfish, this is not wise. How can we send a girl to do a man's duty? This so-called Targaryen will laugh in our faces and call us cowards behind our backs."

"She has fought more battles than many of the _men_ I see before me," Jhogo interceded, "and she will continue to be better than most you can muster here because we, the Dothkari, have trained her."

"What of the grieving Spencer? The period of mourning is still not done. Would you dishonor your mother and brother so?" Lord Blackfish asked his niece.

"They would understand and encourage me to do what I can to save as many as I can so would my father." Spencer answered back, her voice cool in its utterance.

"My Lord," Lord Blackwood began again. "Plans are in place to meet this army in the battlefield. Our men are ready to go and achieve victory in the name of House Tully."

"You know we cannot do that Blackwood. If you have not noticed already, Walder Frey has men supplied to him by House Lannister. We are outnumbered in this fight and we must remain inside if we wish to live on." Brynden Blackfish replied.

The hall began to fill with noise as the various minor houses tried to have their voice heard. Spencer remained silent, watching her uncle for his final decision.

"This Blackwood speaks too much. I would not have him in such a position of power if I was Lord Blackfish." Jhogo spoke into her ear.

"He has no choice. They may be minor houses but the provide House Tully with the manpower it has now. My uncle knows this and thus continues to let them have a voice." Spencer said. She agreed with the bloodrider and kept an eye on the lord of Blackwood. _He has yet to agree with anything of sense_, she mused.

"Silence." Lord Blackfish arose from his chair. "You may go Spencer, you and the Dothkari. I do not like this but I do not have a choice. You may approach House Targaryen in my name and bring help to us as soon as you can. This is my final say."

"Thank you, Uncle. I shall return soon." Spencer bowed before turning and walking out of the hall, Jhogo behind her.

Once they had closed the doors she faced the bloodrider. "We shall pass by the Freys and gather any information that may seem useful before breaking for White Harbour. The Twins should not be a problem for us as most of the soldiers are here. If the gods have allowed it, we shall meet the Khaleesi on her way to Riverrun."

"I have done it once, I can do it again. Shall we look for your little friend again?"

"No, she will know. Do not ask me how but I know she is nearby and will find me again when the time is right." Spencer answered. "We shall pack light. We need to travel quickly if we are to reach the army in due time. Meet me outside my room before the sun sets. I think that nightfall will be the best time to leave."

Jhogo nodded before heading to his own lodgings. Spencer watched him leave before heading to her room. _Another day, another step closer to my return_.

* * *

**Short, I know. Can I just say I'm building up to something? No? Okay truth is, I'm tying up a bunch of loose ends and giving some insights into certain aspects of the story. The next few updates should be longer, promise.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37:**

**A/N: I'm still alive! Anyone still reading this story?**

* * *

The army had stopped, setting up camp a league away from White Haven. They were all now waiting to hear from Daario and once his message arrived, Ashley Targaryen would add White Haven to her growing kingdom.

Ashley had planned to move through the camp alone but her Queensguard would walk beside her in an attempt to keep her secure. She had argued against so much protection, stating that she was with her own men, but they had reminded her of what had befallen her predecessors who had also placed their faith in their soldiers. So she asked for just one handmaiden to walk with her and when her captains had raised their voices again she ordered silence and made her final decision. That had been the end of the argument.

She had wanted to go flying again but decided to walk through the camp. The only company she had was Missandei and that was so the handmaiden could see her brothers as well. The soldiers stood as the two passed, bowing their heads respectfully. Ashley would stop and talk to a few. Had she not read of leaders long past encouraging their armies with just a word or two? Each man drew himself up higher as he spoke of his respect and belief in her victory even if it meant he would forfeit his life. Ashley hoped that she could avoid as many deaths as possible but that dream was slowly losing its innocence. Missandei stood quietly behind her as she spoke with each soldier, knowing that the men needed this to fortify their faith in their queen.

Ashley continued her walk towards the section of the encampment that housed the Unsullied. To do this she had to pass through an area where some of the families belonging to the soldiers had settled. She was both glad and saddened and how few the numbers were here as it meant that less innocent people were involved in this war but it showed how isolated her soldiers had become over the course of their lives. Most of the freemen had left their families behind and Ashley still did not know what she would do with those men once this had all ended. _They would remain here forever if I asked it but what of their families over the ocean?_ Just as she reached the Unsullied, a messenger came running up behind her.

"Khaleesi," he bowed quickly before continuing "you have visitors. Captain Grey Worm awaits you with them in the meeting area."

Ashley sighed and nodded once in acknowledgement, realizing her journey would have to wait another time. "Go see your brothers Missandei. It seems I shall have to seek another time to see them."

"Khaleesi, I should return with you," Missandei said.

"No. Go and meet your brothers. Doreah and Irri will provide me with anything I need once I return."

Missandei bowed before heading forwards to the ranks of the Unsullied.

Ashley watched her before turning back and heading towards the meeting area. Her mind wondered at who would be visiting her army now. It would have to be men sent by Daario, no one else knew of their presence yet. She entered the tent quickly, not facing her guests until her cloak had been removed and she was settled by the small fire beside her chair. Only then did she look up to see who had arrived.

"Spencer? Jhogo?" Ashley stated, surprise showing on her face as she began to rise from her chair.

Spencer took in a breath, almost shaking with exhaustion and elation at finally arriving. "Ash…Khaleesi," she bowed quickly. "The Frey army is on its way here, not three days behind us."

"The Freys? Come, drink this, you are shaking with weariness," Ashley handed Spencer her cup, "and I shall send for another cup for you Jhogo."

The bloodrider nodded before shifting to sit on a vacant chair, his tiredness beginning to show.

Once Spencer had taken a sip Ashley turned to her again. "Now start from the beginning. Who are the Freys?"

"They are allies of the Lannisters and they have learnt of your arrival in Westeros. They come this way now with a large army in order to challenge yours."

"They know of me? How?"

"I do not know. They laid siege to Riverrrun for a few days before turning north. Jhogo," Spencer indicated to the bloodrider, "and I, suspected the reason behind their new direction and began to head this way. As we passed by them, we heard whispers of their awareness of your army but Walder Frey does not believe they are lead by you. He believes the army is being led by a…Carlin." Spencer paused. Ashley reached out an arm before Spencer shook her head, indicating that she could continue. Ashley let a small frown grace her face before waving her hand for Spencer to continue.

"They know not of your return Khaleesi. They do not believe that any of your family still lives and thus they believe one from Winterfell is commanding this new army." Jhogo said.

"I see. Was there no word of how they would come into this information?"

Jhogo looked at Spencer before facing the Khaleesi again. "They said that a dark man with braided hair had been to see their lord. He was the one who informed them of your presence in Westeros."

"A dark man with…but there is none that could fit that description except my bloodriders and you are here with me except…" The frown returned and deepened on Ashley's face.

"Except Daario, Khaleesi." Jhogo grounded out, his dark eyes shining.

"Why would Daario betray me now?" Ashley asked, almost in thought. _A betrayal of gold_, something whispered to her mind. _The third betrayal_. Her eyes focused again, "Do they know of my children?"

"Again they do not believe such is true. They think dragons are for those who would believe every fable told to children."

Rage flashed through Ashley but it quickly disappeared as the Targaryen in her reared again. She walked up to Jhogo and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Thank you. For all you have done to this day. Find your brothers and celebrate your return. I shall call for my captains soon."

Jhogo bowed and left the tent, intent on being with his clansmen again.

"Come Spencer," Ashley beckoned the Westeroi and watched her as she came closer to her chair. Ashley took her hand and watched her for a moment before bring her into an embrace. Once she released her she kept Spencer's hand in hers.

"It has been too long since I have done that. That was not all that happened since you left me was it?" she asked, knowing the answer already in Spencer's eyes. "You seem…_affected_ by something. Will you tell me?"

Spencer blinked rapidly before rubbing a hand across her face. "No. My…the Freys…they murdered my family, lured us to them under false pretenses."

Ashley moved her hand to Spencer's cheek. "Then for this, they shall all die," she whispered with determination, "and I shall give you the honour of avenging your family."

"Thank you, Khaleesi."

"I thought I was now Ashley. Has time taken that from you too?" Ashley asked before leaning forward and placing a lingering kiss on Spencer's lips. "I know time had robbed you of this."

Spencer's breath had shortened and she opened her mouth to answer but could not find the words. Instead, the tears that she had held since _that_ night fell instead.

Ashley took ahold of her and placed her on her lap, letting her cry into her shoulder. "You are mine, Spencer, and these _people _have taken from mine. They will come to regret this, I promise you." she whispered into Spencer's ears, conviction ringing true in her voice. _As will Daario_.

* * *

**Spencer's back, yay!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38:**

**A/N: Hi everyone. School delayed this chapter by weeks (as you've probably noticed).**

* * *

They had spent a few hours just sitting quietly in front of the fire in Ashley's tent. All Ashley had done was hold Spencer, let her _breathe_. She had questions, but they could wait, Spencer needed her to wait. Ashley had brought them to her tent and had been handed another coat by Doreah. The handmaiden had smiled at her Khaleesi with hooded eyes and Ashley had known immediately what was running through her head. Doreah had been a former pleasure slave before Ashley had taken her as a handmaiden and she knew the woman felt that Ashley should reaffirm her relationship with Spencer. Ashley shook her head at her handmaiden and dismissed her before settling on the lounging chair with Spencer beside her.

As the silence grew on, Spencer seemed to be ready to release whatever had been plaguing her. "My uncle, Edmure Tully was to be wed to Roslin Frey as a way to gain House Frey as an ally for Glen. The Twins," Spencer looked to Ashley to see if she understood and continued at Ashley's nod, "are of strategic importance and my other uncle, Lord Blackfish, felt as this would be a good thing for Glen's ambitions. We arrived in celebration, continued in livery but we were ultimately deceived. Walder Frey has allied with House Lannister and killed my brother…Uncle Edmure…my mother, _everyone_. Jhogo and I were the only ones to escape. It was a _massacre_ and all because one _cowardly, old_ man values power and treachery above all else." She took a breath before carrying on with her account. "House Frey has laid siege to Riverrun and when we left, they had still not found a way to cross the forge without losing many lives in the process. I do not know how long my uncle can hold out until they run out of provisions. We did not even have time to remove women and children because of the _betrayal_ wrought upon us and if Jhogo and I had not escaped, all in Riverrun would have been slaughtered by that _bastard_!"

"What of Phantom?" Ashley asked quietly.

Spencer smiled, "She is alive. I could not convince her to come with us to the wedding party and had left her in the woods. She had known, they had both known. Glen's direwolf had howled and fought within the encampment until he had been placed inside a cage. He was killed as well. My mother was right we should have listened to them. Are they not connected to House Carlin after all?"

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked.

"Our emblem is a direwolf, you know this. The story is that direwolves can sense when their masters are in danger and always warn them of trouble. I had always believed to be superstition until that night. Maybe if we had all believed the tale I would still have a family." Spencer answered.

"I have made you a promise Spencer and I will see it done. You shall have your vengeance." Ashley said with conviction. She placed her hand on Spencer's arm in comfort. _Her needs before mine_, she reminded herself. "Until then, any comfort I can give you I will offer. All you need is to say the word."

Spencer looked into Ashley's eyes, seeing the sincerity there. "Would a want for a kiss be misplaced?"

Ashley swallowed before shaking her head, a slight blush working its way onto her face. "No it would not."

Spencer smiled. She had seen the concealed desire in Ashley's eyes when she had first seen her in the meeting tent. "We still seem wary of our desires."

"Doreah says I should take what I want. Strength is a sign of passion and an aphrodisiac," Ashley cleared her throat. "According to her past experiences I mean."

"So what holds you back?"

"You needed to speak and I gave you the opportunity." Ashley was halted by a finger on her lips.

"Thank you," she dragged her finger slowly across the lip before her before tracing a line down Ashley's neck, "but I think I may heal faster if you offer me a different sort of comfort."

Ashley did not need any more encouragement. She surged forward and kissed Spencer hard, their teeth knocking together for a second before she calmed herself and slowed the kiss. A lesson Doreah had taught came into her mind at that moment. _A slow burn is what Spencer needs now until she can feel without the taint of grief_.

Ashley dragged a hand slowly forward and into the fur coat Spencer had worn. She could not feel any flesh yet but did not want to seem to rash. Her tongue slowly probed the inside of Spencer's mouth, opening it a little wider so she could take Spencer's tongue into her own mouth. Spencer moaned as Ashley sucked in her tongue and Ashley almost smiled in relief. _I must remember to thank Doreah for her knowledge_. A lob throb began in her stomach, heat spreading quickly through her.

Spencer murmured in appreciation, almost sagging into Ashley's arms as she released all the tension and fear and grief, instead embracing the comfort and the _lust_ now enveloping her.

All of a sudden Ashley stopped her touch and leaned back. She sighed, wishing that she could just stop thinking just this once. "I'm sorry. We need to find a plan to save Riverrun and remove Daario before it's too late."

Spencer rubbed an eye wearily. Annoyance flashed on her face before she breathed in deeply and let the breath out. "Tonight there will be no interruptions. Just you and I."

"I swear it." Ashley responded. She focused on what needed to be done. "How long can Riverrun hold out?"

"I cannot say. Maybe a month, maybe more but the winter cannot pass without help being sent to Riverrun."

Ashley nodded to herself, her mind grasping at each thought. "We will go to Riverrun once we take White Haven."

"But Daario…" Spencer began.

"Daario is a fool," Ashley's eyes flashed in anger. "I will take White Haven and march towards to Riverrun. They may know we are coming but they will not be victorious. As for Daario…I will feed him to Drogon."

"No," Spencer disagreed, "Drogon would be poisoned with such spoiled meat."

Ashley smiled. "Maybe but I think Drogon will not disagree with a fresh meal. I will go and consult with my captains. When I return, as you said, I am all yours."

Spencer leaned and kissed Ashley forcefully. "An incentive for you to hasten this meeting."

Ashley nodded, feeling dazed before her mind cleared again. She wrapped her coat around her stood to leave. "I fear my captains will not see another meeting go by as quickly this one will." She looked to Spencer again before shaking her head and hurrying out of the tent.

Spencer smiled at Ashley's behavior and lay down on the chair. Before she knew it sleep came over her and the fire continued to feed her its warmth.

* * *

**I thought I'd let the girls have a breather. Thanks to everyone who's stuck with the story and reviewed too. You guys make me keep coming back and pushing to finish this story.**

**Ryoko05: **In your opinion, has Ashley changed? If she has, in what way?


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

**A/N: Please don't hate me! I got caught up in finals then I had serious writer's block then I graduated (my new status in now unemployed lol) but I'm sure you don't want to hear about that so on with the story! This is a filler chapter to set a few things in motion.**

* * *

Ashley was not in a charitable mood. She had come to this meeting believing it would be short and precise so she could return to Spencer. Instead, here she was faced with two men who seemed to have followed her from the Free Cities to gain an audience with her.

"Your Highness…" began Quentyn Martell.

"Khaleesi," Ashley answered, interrupting the man.

Quentyn Martell cleared his throat before beginning again. "Khaleesi, I am Quentyn Martell, son of Prince Doran of House Martell and the Lord of Sunspear. I come to you now to pledge the allegiance of my house to your rule as per instructed by my father."

"I am to believe that House Martell will support me in my campaign here?"

"Yes, Your…Khaleesi. We of House Martell have waited a long time to reunite Westeros with its rightful rulers, House Targaryen."

"And where was your House when the Usurper slaughtered my family and claimed Westeros as his own?"

"With your father Khaleesi. My aunt, Elia Martell, was murdered by those who killed your family and our House vowed vengeance on all those who murdered my aunt and my cousins. My father wanted to build his strength first before delivering the might of Dorne to King's Landing."

Ashley nodded once, seemingly in thought. she gestured toward the next man to state his case.

"Khaleesi," he bowed deeply then continued. "I am Victarion Greyjoy, brother of Euron Greyjoy, Lord of the Iron Islands and I too have to come to pledge the allegiance of House Greyjoy to your cause."

"Would you know of a Theon Greyjoy? Is he of your house?"

Victarion flinched at the question. "Yes Khaleesi. He is by dead brother's son and heir but we have not heard from him in a long time."

"He walks in the forests of Winterfell. I do not know if he still lives but for his sake, I suggest you hope for his death."

"Your Grace…whatever the boy has done should not be a reflection of…" Victarion stated.

"Of House Greyjoy? Is that what you have me think? He was a ward of House Stark was he not? The minute there was no one to watch his every move he turned his back on the very people that had raised him as almost another son of Winterfell. That shows a lack of trust, of honour, of loyalty to anyone buy his own House. Is that what I should perceive of all House Greyjoy?" Ashley stated with calm.

"No, Khaleesi. He acted out of a foolish young man's fancy…"

"What stops me from whipping out your entire House right now? I can send a section of my army and tear down your castle upon your heads. I know of your House. You are feared seamen and have grown arrogant. Arrogant enough to believe that no one can control the seas as well as you can. Not only this but I have also heard your brother, the current Lord, enjoys torturing his own servants for his own pleasure. This is the House you ask me to ally with? Liars, traitors, _monsters_!" Ashley answered. When no answer came forth Ashley continued, "I have heard your pleas. You will remain here as my…quests until I have made a decision. You will send no missives to your lords until I am ready to give your missives. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Khaleesi." Both men answered.

"Leave us. Rakharo, take them to their lodgings and place guards outside. Return here once you are done."

"Khaleesi," Rakharo stated as he bowed before leading the men out of the khas.

Ashley waited until she was certain they were too far away to hear. "Ser Selmy, can either House be trusted?"

Barristan Selmy stood up. "I know of House Martell. Their loyalty to your family was unwavering and if they have sought you out even now, then I believe they have remained loyal since I last was in King's Landing."

"How can we believe any of these Westeroi?" Aggo asked. "They all speak half truths."

"We have no assurances Aggo except their words. We shall see how true their words are as we begin to descend on King's Landing. I think that these lords play political games amongst themselves and most will side with whichever side is winning. It is not _pleasant_ but it seems as if that is the way of the nobles here."

"All kingdoms speak half truths Khaleesi. Only strength speaks the truth and this," Strong Belwas gestured to his fist, "brings truth from all liars."

"I see the sense in that. We shall overcome them all and separate the wheat from the chaff. Is that not the way of all conquerors?" Jhogo asked.

"It may have been the way of my ancestors and it may be my way but only if I see no other way. I want respect from my people, not fear." Ashley replied.

"That may be what you want Khaleesi but it may not come to pass." Ser Selmy stated. "The people see you as the harbinger of the past and only time will dissuade them from this thought. Until then, rule justly and fairly."

"Before all that, I must take King's Landing. Once I have the kingdom I will seek out all those who betrayed my father and my House." Ashley said. "We shall continue our march to White Haven. I do not want these Greyjoys or any other House, to think that they can rise above their station…again so all major ports must be mine. Rest tonight for tomorrow we take White Haven."

"Yes Khaleesi." The captains of her army walked out into the cold night.

Ashley rubbed her forehead in thought. She was beginning to realize that conquering Westeros would not be enough. Many would have to die or be imprisoned before she could rule with absolute loyalty and without any doubts.

* * *

**In case I never explained it before, Ashley speaks to the Dothraki in Dothraki unless they are with others who don't understand the language. When they're in public everyone speaks the Common tongue.**

**courtingdisaster: **I'm absolutely flattered! Thank you! And yes I know about the HBO series and have been watching every episode twice lol! I think I'm a little obsessed.

**babykennedy:** Lol, I'll try.

**mb168:** your PM gave me a kick up the ass!


End file.
